


I'll Take Your Cherry Please

by PotatoPup



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood, Child Abuse, Dubious Consent, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Flyer but not, Most of the time, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Not Canon Compliant, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Slow Burn, Soft Billy Hargrove, The Upside Down, nothing bad happens, sort of noncon blood drinking?, we'll see, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPup/pseuds/PotatoPup
Summary: Billy has been leaving Max and friends alone just like she asked him too but when summer rolls around Billy can't help it if he hears that Harrington has the cutest outfit for work. It's hundred percent not his fault if he goes and sees that outfit and it's not his fault if he can't stay away from Harrington.Things take a dark turn though, is there anyway to make up for the past while holding onto a better future?





	1. After

Ever since that night at the Byers Billy had kept a truce with Max. It was simple really. Stay away from her friends, don’t bother Harrington or his friends and don’t question what they were up to. In return Billy doesn’t get his nuts whacked off with a nail studding fucking bat.

For the most part Billy was able to follow her demands. It was easy not bumping into the nerd gang. He would drop Max off in front of the arcade or one of the dorks houses and not get out. They would rush by his car glaring at him if he so much as moved. Billy was scared ok. A bunch of shitbirds like them didn’t get his knees knocking in fear it was just...looking at that night Billy wasn’t proud of being the big bad wolf. He had never wanted to hurt the kids but he let his lizard brain take over. It was down right pitiful.

When it came to leaving Nancy Wheeler and her lover boy alone it was too easy. He had AP math and english with the little priss which would make you think that would be awkward yet she didn’t spare him any time at all. Byers had gym with him and it was pretty much the same deal. Harrington though Billy had a harder time.

The former King of Hawkins had been out for a full week after their fight (he was lucky his parents cared, Billy was forced to go to school after his dad beat the shit out of him that night he came home without Max). Between Harrington not being in school and Billy’s new bruises the fucking dumb students of the shitty town cam to their own conclusions.

_‘Didn’t you hear? Harrington got into a fight I bet it was with Hargrove!’ ‘I bet Steve is dead! That’s why he isn’t in school.’ ‘I heard he is disfigured now from it, too ashamed to show his face anymore.’_

He couldn’t go anywhere without some snot talking about Harrington or one of the cows laminating over if Harringtons face would be able to recover. The rumor mill kept spouting shit up until the day Harrington came back. It was so silent the day he walked through the double doors, you could have heard a pin drop. Harrington face was a mix of greens and faded yellows, his hair not as fluffy or styled, like he woke up rolled out of bed and didn’t give a shit. The colors clashed against his orange polo. Butterfly band aids decorated his forehead. Billy winced when he remembered that the cut must have come from when he smashed a plate on Harrington’s face.

Billy was expecting some sort of call out from the former King. To have Harrington demand blood. The crowd around them tensed practically foaming at the mouth to see Billy and the former king duke it out. Instead Harrington looked around the deadly quiet hallway, opened his arms and said; “Take a picture, it will last longer.”

He strode to his locker, ignoring the whispers that erupted from that. He passed by Billy and Billy braced himself for anything. Harrington didn’t even pay him a glance. He grabbed his shit while Byers and Wheeler blocked him on both sides, daring anyone to get close. They didn’t have classes beside gym and basketball practice but that didn’t stop Billy from seeing him everywhere he went. Harrington was never far from Wheeler and her creepy boyfriend. They made a great wall. The glare Wheeler could pull out could freeze hell, Billy was sure of it. Jealousy struck Billy when he saw Byers cup the back of Harrington’s neck asking in a low voice if he was ‘doing ok?, does he need a moment? We can ditch if you want.’. It was so fucking stupid to feel that way towards Byers, yet he burned with it.

During gym Byers walked around the basketball court, blocking Harrington from view. At one point Tommy 'accidently’ threw a ball at the teens. It was a lame shitty throw. Really Billy’s grandma could have thrown better and she was six feet under. Byers caught it , the smack against his palms vibrated in the room. He calmly tossed it back.

“I may not be on the basketball team Tommy but I think the ball is supposed to in the hoop not under it.”

Tommy’s upper lip curled. “Wow Steve didn’t think you would let a faggot fight your battles for you. You a gay fucker too?” There were a few scatters of unsure laughter that died quickly. It wasn’t funny so why would they continue to laugh?

Byers rolled his eyes and Harrington sighed like he was dealing with a small uncooperative child. “Tommy, this is what a friend looks like, not like you would have any clue what that is cause you do nothing but lick the boots of others.” Tommy’s face turned ann interesting shade of purple.

“Oh really! Thats a fucking friend huh! A faggy freak who beats you up and fucks the girl you’re sooooo in love with.” He stormed over, fire blazing in his eyes. Without Billy thinking about it his arm shot out snagging the back of Tommy sweaty shirt. The stop of momentum caused Tommy to fall on his ass.

“What the hell Hargrove!?” Tommy yelled, springing up and shoving Billy.

“Leave it Tommy boy, don’t embarrass yourself now do you? Don’t want the whole school to know you got your ass handed to you by a so called ‘fag’ cause if I was placing bets,” Billy got right up into his face. “ I would bet on Byers.” Billy didn’t now why he was ( in a twisted way) protecting Harrington (and Byers). A voice in the back of his head might have said it was guilt.

Tommy winded up his arm for a punch and Billy braced himself, prepared to duck and lay the teen back on the wood floor with a punch of his own. It was cut off by a sharp whistle.

“Hey! Hey! What the hell is going on here?” Couch called out, getting in between the two of them.

“Nothing, sorry couch.” Tommy said eyes locked with Billy’s. The rest of gym class was spent with unreadable glances from Byers and Harrington while avoiding Tommy. It was later that day when Billy found out that Harrington quit the team. A dark, sick feeling churned in the pit of Billy’s belly. He was pretty sure it was because of him, posable also cause of Tommy. It more than obvious that was because Harrington didn’t feel safe on his own team. Before all the shit that happened with Max and that fucked up night Billy would have felt proud of making Harrington give up. Now it left a sour taste in his mouth. It wasn’t fun anymore. There wasn’t a challenge to the game. To one dared to talk back or even put up a fight against him. Tommy didn’t even try to get back at him for earlier that little bitch.

Billy got what he wanted. He was king of the school...and it was so damn lonely.

Later that week Billy physically ran into Harrington the boy had flinched so hard the books he was carrying fell out from his grip. Billy bent down automatically to help and Harrington he fucking _left_ , he didn’t collect his shit, he just plain left. Billy, still crouching, thought for sure he was going to hurl. Swallowing hard he pick up all of Harrington’s books and papers. In the distance he spotted Nancy Wheeler. He power walked to her and before she could open her mouth he shoved the shit into her hands and walked away.

Fuck!

Billy found himself staying clear of Harrington from then on, making sure to leave a wide berth when they had gym. That didn’t stop him from watching Harrington (feeling like that creep fucker from Phantom of the Opera (pinning like him too)) as Harringston face heal, smile still fixed and fake.

One time he broke his self exile to follow the other boy was when Harrington dropped off Henderson. Billy had been driving around aimlessly when he spotted the teen. He was coming out from the Henderson’s house, ruffling the short kids hair. Once the brat was inside Harrington didn’t get into his car. Billy watched as he popped the trunk, taking out a very familiar bat, he looped around the house into the wood. Billy contemplated what to do. Go home and forget about Harrington being a creeper or follow becoming the creeper in turn.

“Shit.” Billy stubbed out his smoke, scrambling to follow the crazed teen. He lost track of Harrington a few times, thankful that Harrington chose to smoke, leaving his lit cherry to guild Billy.

Harrington stopped in a small clearing. He stood there, not doing anything. His head tipped up, eyes closed, taking in the chilly air. It was weird but Billy wasn’t going to knock it. Back in California Billy would do something similar by sneaking out late at night to sit by the beach side. He could still taste the salt in the air if he thought hard enough. Could still feel the water lapping at his feet. It must be Harrington’s way to meditate, even if Billy didn’t see the need to bring a nail studded bat.

Billy had the urge to go to him, to fucking comfort him. Anyone could see that Harrington wasn’t alright. He was a beautiful disaster and Billy wanted him all to himself. Billy left Harrington in the woods, letting him have his peace.

A few months passed and things between Max and him turned into more of an understanding. It must have been thanks to the fact that Max walk into one of Neils famous ‘respect and responsibility’ lessons. He had been late picking Max up from the arcade, not by much but enough to give his dad an excuse to beat on him, not that he needed much of one anyways.

Neil had been drinking so he was sloppy, a few blows had landed on his cheek and jaw. Billy could taste the copper from where his teeth cut his lip Poor Max. She had looked horrified, face white as a sheet while Neil drove his fist over and over into Billy ribs.

“STOP IT!” She screamed, startling his father enough to stop hitting him. “

STOP IT! OH MY GOD BILLY!” Neil was calm as a cucumber, wiping his cracked knuckles on Billy’s shirt as he stood up.

“Now Maxie shush, I am having a talk with your brother. He knows what he did wrong and this is how he is going to make it right.” Neil stomped on Billy’s hand making him howl in pain. He was going to have a tough time doing anything at school. Max shook her head, eyes watering at the patic picture Billy must have made. A mess of snot and tears. Neil made a soft noise, getting up to wrap Max in a hug. She flinched. Neils eyes when cold, turning back to focus on Billy.

“See what you did Billy? You made your sister scared. Now apologize.”

“N...no, it’s fi...fine-” She said, her voice strained.

“Say your sorry Billy.”

He knew he had to or his night was going to go from fucking shitty to fucking hell so Billy ground out the words, gasping for air as he said them.

“I--I’m soo-ry M-aa-x” She burst into tears saying the words ‘it’s fine’ over and over again.

From that point, Max was always on time or early when Billy came to get her and she called the house if plans got changed that way Billy wouldn’t be blamed for any tardiness. Yes things weren’t perfect but having Max understand what was going on made it a little better.

When he came into school the next day, fake story ready to go about how many people he beat down, the last person he ever thought would talk to him did. He was at his locker fumbling with his lock close to giving up and facing the day without his books when a hand gently covered his bandaged one.

“I got you man.” Harrington unlocked the locker for him, stacking the books into Billy’s arms. He stared unabashedly at Harrington who wouldn’t catch his eyes.

“Why?” Billy croaked out. Why help? Why come over? Why? Why? Harrington met his eye then, all dark circles and bags set in a thin pale face. He had healed nicely, a thin white line marred his forehead, the last sign of Billy’s misplaced rage.

“Life is too short to let hate consume me.” Harrington dug threw his coat pockets producing a new tube of bruise cream, placing it on the pile in Billy’s arms. Harrington walked away rejoining Wheeler and Bryers who must have been waiting for him.

Billy went to class head full of Harrington but what was new? During lunch he applied the cream onto his cheek bone and his ribs, the chymical smell making his nose itch. A crazy thought entered Billy’s brain. Harrington walking in and seeing Billy patching himself up. The other boy taking the tube from him and squeezing out a potion of product, rubbing it over the bruised areas. Him pressing close enough for Billy to smell the fancy cologne the other boy wore. Saying something like _“Let me kiss it better baby._ ”. He snorted at his thoughts. What a fool Billy was. What a fool.


	2. Sunscreen

It was summer time in Hawkins and while summer wasn’t Billy’s favorite times of the year (It’s easier for Neil to hit harder when there isn’t a fear of a teacher to question why his son was walking funny the next day.).

This year was different. This year Billy got a job. He would be at work most of the time, getting paid to sit by the pool and order small kids around. It was great but the most tantalizing aspect was not being home for hours on end. Neil couldn’t say anything about either!

Billy enjoyed being a lifeguard. He got to show off the body he worked so hard to get. He flirted with the ladies, getting a blow job in the locker room the third day he was there. (It wasn’t anything special or great, he didn’t remember her name but he did help her get off with a few fingers in her pussy. No one would ever call him a selfish lover.) With shades on he could oggle the slim pickings of men that came there. Serously there were only like five fucking nice looking dudes and the rest were so old their wrinkles had wrinkles.

The season took a turn for the unusual when Billy found out about Harringtons new look from Max and the nerd gang.

They had been hanging around at the public pool one day, looking far to glum for kids on summer break. He peered around searching for King Steve the babysitter extraordinaire, surprised to see that the brunet wasn’t with them. He got up from the lifeguard perch, pretending to make his rounds around the pool, stopping once he got close to his stepsister.

“Hey shit for brains! What are you all doing here? Doesn’t Harrington have a pool?” Billy asked, causing them to jump at the sound of his voice. The boys took a step back, Max, always the stubborn one, stay where she was. Puffing herself up like an angry kitten to Billy.

“Go away Billy.” Max said stepping into his space making the gap between him and the rest of the group slightly bigger. Even though Max and him had been on friendly terms didn’t mean that she trusted him with her little friends, especially since he had yet to apologize. “We aren’t doing anything wrong by being here.”

Billy tutted at her teasingly. “Must you always be a bitch?”

“Must you always be such an butt hole? God! I can’t wait for Steve to be done with his shift. I want to swim in a pool that doesn’t have the bodily fluids from strangers.” Max wrinkled her nose at the pool.

“At least we get free ice cream and get to hear him say that stupid tagline.” The curly haired one said. The rest of the group looked panicked at that, swiftly glancing at Billy then back at their friend.

“Dustin! Shh!” A thin, pale almost sickly thin kid squeaked. That must be the infamous ‘Zombie Boy’ Billy has heard about back in school.

Now there were a surprisingly large amount of ice cream parlors in the town as small as Hawkins was but the only one to gain a reaction like that and it had to be Scoops. Billy’s grin grew at the thought of how ridiculous Harrington must look. Billy wanted to see Harrington. He hadn’t seen the boy since school ended two weeks ago. While Billy may not be brave enough to say it out loud but he missed seeing Harrington. There was something about him that got under Billy’s skin. He wanted to uncover all that boys mystery and he kicked himself everyday for messing up his chance to.

(He also kept the now empty tube bruise cream, that way he could look at it and remember the small act of undeserved kindness.)

On bad days, days where he wanted to torture himself he would wonder what could have been. Would he have been apart of the shit that has gone down at the Bryers? Would he have been the one Harrington whipstered to over lunch instead of his ex and her boytoy? Wound he be the one allowed to know why Harrington looked two seconds away from pasting out most days?

It didn’t matter now. What happened, happened. No use crying over spilled milk or whatever. The sins of his past wasn’t going to stop him from spying on the cutest boy he has ever laid eyes on. He was fucking weak, Bite him.

The rest of Billy shift was filled with anticipation. He was crossing his fingers that by the time his own shift ended and he drove down to the mall Harrington would this be there. Billy fantasized of all the ways he could tease the older boy if they had been friends. How his cheeks would flush a pretty pink and his eyes would glitter with merth.

When the foggy clock above the snack bar read four o’clock Bill was out of there, speeding as much as he could get away with. Billy practically ran to the food court once he parked, knocking into a few patrons, mumbling out a half-assed sorry. He could see the familiar mop of brown hair when he turned the corner. The brunet was cleaning a table, bopping his head to the music playing over the loudspeakers. The familiar stupid nautical collared shirt on full display. Courage filled Billy. He was going to walk over to the brunet. He was going to be civil. He could do this!

Billy was gearing up to stride over there, ‘Ahoy sailor boy!’ ready on his tongue and then IT happened.

Harrington moved around the table revealing the tiniest pair of shorts Billy had ever seen on someone outside of California. The scrap of blue fabric hugged his upper thighs, pulled tight across his lush butt. Billy swore he could see each cheek defined with in the fabric. A perfect apple bottom that Billy wanted to sink his teeth into.

Oh god...he had a shit ton of beauty marks on his legs and thighs. The brown dots were sprinkled all over his flesh. Billy could imagine running his tongue over each and every one of them. When he turned around Billy almost swallowed said tongue. Now Billy had seen Harrington naked before, in fact he has seen all the boys their age nude do to gym class and basketball but it wasn’t like he could look his full. That being said Billy knew Harringtion had a big dick. Everyone in the school knew it, that was probably why they started calling him King Steve in the first place. But seeing Harrington’s dick pushing against the tight crotch of his little blue shorts like a snake trying to break free from its prison was a whole other story. Why were they so fucking small on him?! It was indecent! The sight caused Billy’s own cock to chub up. Billy was stuck in his tracks. Mouth drier than the desert, palms slightly sweaty Billy was reduced to a gawking buffoon.

A rush of crying kids with tired moms came by breaking Billy’s concentration but catching Harrington’s eye. Somehow the older teen didnt notice Billy standing there gaping like a fish. He just moved behind the counter, fake I-would-love-to-help-you smile stuck in place as the swarm of brats pressed up against the display glass. Billy turned around and headed home sporting a half chub the whole way there.

* * *

It took a week before Billy could step foot in the mall. He had picked up a few extra shifts at work to help him stay out of the house longer. Billy had that one fling in the beginning but the chick must have blabbed about his skills because Heather had been hitting extra hard on him. She was simply shameless at times. Billy knew he could have taken her up on her thinly veiled attempts at ‘hanging out’ aka ‘lets fuck’ but he didn’t. One because he only slept with girls too keep up appearances and two the image of Harrington took up all the room in his brain. He was slightly afraid that if he tried to get his dick wet Steve’s name would be slipping from his lips instead of the girl he would be fucking.

When his day off rolled around Billy found himself free from responsibilities. Max was already with her little friends and Neil said he wanted Billy out of the house before he got home but to be back in time for dinner. He could have called up Tommy and gotten high with him or went to the movies but he didn’t want to waste his time or his money. ….But it was hot out so maybe he could waste some cash on an ice cream and maybe the only place he could even think about getting ice cream from was Scoops.

Without meaning to Billy found himself spending a good amount of time primping himself. He fluffed his hair, making sure each curl was defined. He chose a dark blue button down shirt unbuttoned to his navel. Dark brown eyeliner was applied along with a thick coat of mascara and he caught himself rubbing a dab of cologne at the base of his cock. It was like he was perparing for a fucking date not a trip to an ice cream parlor.

“Get your shit together Hargrove.” Billy whisper to himself. He knew it was wrong for him to have a crush on the person he had beat up six months prior but he just couldn’t help it. There was something wild about Harrington. He was this pretty boy package on the outside but there was a fire burning deep inside. It would come out every once and awhile. Like the night they fought. He looked gorgeous when his eyes went all fiery with rage and passion. Billy ached to see more of that heat.

Billy hopped into his camaro, rolling the windows down and blasting his Metallica Master of Puppets tape as he sped off. This time around Billy didn’t pause on his way to the shop. He strode in, hips rolling with each step, cocky grin in place. He wanted to make an entrance which of course was wasted because Harrington was to absorbed in a fucking magaizne of all things (something Billy was sure his mangaer would scold him for if they were around).

His hat topped head was bent over the colorful pages, pink tongue poking out from between plush lips. Long fingers tapped mindlessly along with the teen bop song the shop was playing. Billy at first didn’t make a sound, letting his eyes roam over the other boy, drinking him in. Now that he was here Billy almost didn’t want to bring attention to himself. What the hell was he thinking? Did he really think that he could walk into Harringtons life like he was a long lost friend after beating him senseless?

Billy sometimes would dream about what could have happened if Max didn’t stop him that night. He could have been looking out a barred cell instead of the beautiful boy behind the counter. Ok, he was just going to leave, go back home or down to the quarry. Maybe get drunk and risk Neil’s wrath-

“Hey Hargrove, earth to Hargrove. Are you ok?” Billy startled, bumping into one of the rickety tables. Harrington, without Billy noicing, had came out from behind the counter and now was standing far too close for comfort. And to his shock Harrington looked concerned. His eyebrows scrunched up, creasing lines into his forehead.

“Shit...are you on something man?” Harrington eyed him up and down and not in the sexy checking-you-out way, more like is-he-on-crack way. “

Sorry!” Billy blurted out, immediately wanting to smack himself in the face. This wasn’t meant to happen. He was supposed to be calm and cool!

“W-what?”

The younger teen could feel his ears burning. He was making a fool of himself but it was too late to take back the lack luster apology. It could end it two different ways. One Harrington would laugh in his face and tell him to fuck off or two he would acept it and Billy’s conscience will finally be cleared.

“I said I’m sorry.”

“Sorry...for what exactly?” God, Harrington wasn’t going to make this easy was he?

“I’m sorry for hurting you last year and for going ape shit on the kids.” There straight to the point. Harrington stared him down. It was a tense minute between the boys. Just when Billy was about to curse Harringon out and hit the road. The tension seemed to drain out from the teen.

“Ok. I forgive half of you shitty apology.” Harrington smiled as Billy sputtered. He could feel a headache coming on from the emotional whiplash.

“What the fuck does that mean!”

“Did you say you’re sorry to the kids?”

“...No.” Billy felt like he was getting reprimanded by a teacher the way Harrington had his hands on his hips. Which by the way should look hilarious becuase of the fucking salior suit but he didn’t. What the fuck?

“Then it means that between you and I,”Harringotn point at himself and then at Billy. “ we’re cool but you need to say sorry to Lucas and the rest of the party for me to a hundred percent get over the shit you pulled.”

“What happened to life being too short to hate Harrington?”

The huffy noise Harrington made had no right to be as cute as it was.

“I don’t hate you, I never did. Look Hartgrove I am going to tell it to you straight. I was a douchebag a few years back, like Grade A douchebag. It's mostly thanks to the kids that I got my life turned around.” He made his way back to the counter as he talked, reaching out and snagging a paper bowl. Harrington continued. “You really messed up and while I am thankful you stayed away from the kids like Max wanted and gave me space, I can’t stand to hear Lucas to talk about how he thinks you are going to kill him every time you drop Max off at the arcade. They have been through enough crap, they don’t need to deal with yours as well.”

How the fuck did this happen? Billy felt thrown off. He wanted to get into Harrington’s space, shove him around, show him who’s boss. He didn’t need to apologize to some snot nose kids. Can’t Harrington see that Billy was the one trying to save them in his own fucked up way? It was Neils fault not his!

That thought made all the rage inside Billy cool. Of course Harrington couldn’t see that. It was Billy who went after a twelve year old, not his dad. Billy was the threat to the kids that Harrington loved so much.

“So what? I just need to hang around a bunch of kids like a fucking pedo to become a real boy?”

“No! Jeez why are you so difficult all the time. What I’m getting at is you can change. I saw it in school, when you stopped Tommy from hitting Jonathan. Thanks by the way, I wasn’t up to another fight.”

Billy couldn’t help but bristle. “Oh ya what makes you think that? I stopped Tommy from covering up my handy work that all.” He regretted it as soon as he said it. Billy was expecting Harrington to cut him the bone, tell him to get the fuck away from him. He deserved to get yelled at. But Harrington didn’t to Billy’s shock.

“Shut up dude I think we both know that’s not true.” He said without heat, scooping out a heaping spoon of strawberry ice cream. How the fuck did he know that was Billy’s favorite flavor? He strode back to him, reaching down and grabbing his wrist. He placed the treat into his hand.

“I know you didn’t come here to say you're sorry but I appreciate that you did, it means a lot.”

“Do you honestly think so?” He wanted to smack himself for sounding so much like a girl. How lame could he get?

“Ya, I do. I believe in you Hargrove, even if you don’t. Now, I have three more hours of this shitty job to do and Robin bailed on me so bye. See you around.” And with that the teen twirled Billy around and gently pushed him back into the hustle and bustle of the mall.

Billy walked back to his car in a fog. His mind turning the conversation over and over in his mind. The whole thing went better than anything he could have imagined.

_“I believe in you.”_

No one said that to him since his mom up and left. Those words filled his chest up, making it hard to breathe. Only when he lit up a cigarette did Billy feel like he could take a breath. The brats did deserve an apology it just wasn’t Billy’s style to do so. However there was a small part of Billy that was tired of always putting up a front. Of being the twisted version of a ‘man’. A real man wouldn’t beat up on his wife and kids. A real man wouldn’t judge others by their skin tone or who they loved.

_“I believe in you.”_

Billy drove home in silence, puffing away on his second cigarette, the untouched cup of strawberry ice cream melting in the heat.


	3. Cards

It was another hot day at the pool. The kind of hot that left you moist in places that no one wanted to be. Billy always missed California but on days like this it pushed into longing. If he was being honest, Billy would have sold his soul for a cool ocean breeze and a couple of waves right about now.

“Hi Billy.” Mrs. Wheeler cooed from her seat as he walked around the pools edge.

“Hello Mrs. Wheeler, looking great as usual.” Billy responded half heartedly, still thrown from the conversation with Harrington the day before. The older women didn’t seem to care, giggling away at him like he said something funny. She leaned up on her lounge chair, thrusting her pink and green bathing suit chest out. Right at that moment though, the nerd patrol came stomping in.

Billy’s feet took him over to where the kids were without his permission. It seems that the decision if he was going to apologize was just made for him by his subconscious. Sinclair was the first one to spot him. Harrington was right. Once Billy knew what to look for he could see every muscle in the kids body tense, like a guitar string strung too tight. Not too long ago that would have made Billy proud but now it made him feel like his old man. That wasn’t anything to be thrilled over.

_I believe in you._

“Hey, Sinclair!” Billy called, making sure his body appeared loose and open. He tried projecting ‘not scary’ as best as he could. Max glared at him, hands fisted on her hips.

“What do you want Billy?” She asked, sliding slightly in front of her friend. A small part of Billy was hurt by that though he didn’t blame her.

“Nothing much, just need to tell you and your geeks something.” Billy inhaled deeply, clumsily trying to piece together an apology that would sound sincere and not like he was making it up on the fly.

“Something fucked was happening last year, with me, with all of you but it doesn’t matter at this point.” Billy looked straight at Sinclair. “ I’m sorry for going after you. It was wrong. I knew you weren’t going to do anything sleazy with Max but I still overreacted and I could have handled it better. Know that I’m not going to pull that shit again and that I am going to try harder to speak first, smash later. I know sorry isn’t enough but it’s all I got.”

The teens blinked at Billy, jaws slack in shock. They all awkwardly stood there until Billy hastily strode back to the lifeguard stand (no he was not running,safety first thank you very much). Billy hoped that anyone looking would think that he had a sunburn and not pink faced with embarrassment.

Billy spent the next hour pretending that the nerds didn’t exist no matter how hard they tried to get his attention (luckily not by pretending to drown. He would have to have killed them if they did that). At one point Max inched her way to the chair but Heather uninvertally stopped her when she started to flirt with him.

“Great form again Billy.” She said, biting her lip as her eyes skimmed up and down his body. Billy hadn’t stepped into the water that day. He fought not to roll his eyes at her lack of tact. “Do you think you could give me some pointers after shift. I can tell that you know how to do the breaststroke.”

At one point Billy would have been all over that. Laying the charm on good and thick, knowing that it would be an easy way for him to get a blowie in the locker room. Once again the thought of Harrington blocked his common sense. Which was fucking annoying if Billy said so himself. How could one dopy pretty boy distract him this much?

“I can’t today, got to pick my stepsister at the arcade after work.” Billy lied. Heather pouted in a way that she must of thought was sexy but really she looked a little bit like a fish. Poor girl, she wasn’t that bad to look at, in fact she was pretty cute but the desperation that clung to her made her less appealing.

“That's too bad, I was looking forward to a little...one on one time.” She trailed a finger down Billy’s sternum. For a fleeting moment, Billy swore he saw her the veins in her eyes turn black but it must have been a trick of the light. She grinned at him, moving back to her own station.

From then time seemed to trickle by slowly. Just when Billy was going to die from boredom, a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Hey twerps it’s time to go!” Billy’s head whipped around. There leaning up against the chain link fence was Harrington. The man of the hour. Scoops outfit still in place excluding the hat. Harrington nodded in greeting but didn’t set foot in the pool area, just tapped his foot as the kids rushed to pack all their shit up. They stuffed themselves into Steve’s BMW, casting one last look at Billy as Harrington sped off.

It was a closing shift for Billy so by the time seven oclock came he was all by himself. Billy didn’t mind it. There was almost something relaxing about skimming the pool and righting the lounge chairs. The last thing he needed to do before locking up was to check around in case of any lost items.

“So you really did it.”

Billy startled at Harrington’s voice and will deny to his last breath that he squealed in fear. The boy was sitting on a chair closest to the exit. He was no longer in the ~~boner inducing~~ lame outfit. He now sported a pastel blue button down and jean shorts that had a very mom jean vibe.

“What the fuck Harrington! Does it turn you on to play creeper by the pool?”

Harrington snickered. “I doubt I’m the creeper. Half the moms come here just to oggle you in case you didn’t know.”

“Jealous princess?”

“Pfff, you wish. Moms don’t do it for me.”

“Oh ya? What does then?” Billy blurted out, covering up his point blank curiosity with his famous tongue wiggle. Harrtion bit his lip, eyes flicking down Billy’s body. He wasn’t checking him out...right?

“I ah don’t know yet.”

“Don’t know or not willing to say? Bet’cha into something weird like feet.”

Harrington’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Oh no, gross Hargrove. Feet freak me out! They are like hands gone wrong. Some people have little nubby toes that make me think of baby corn you find in take out and others got toes that are long enough to pick shit up with. Do you know that some guys don’t cut their toenails! Like how do they walk around with talons on their feet?!” He said waving his arms around. Billy couldn’t help but laugh at how much thought the other boy put into this.

Harringtons face melted to something soft and happy looking. Billy never thought an expression like that would be aimed his way. When his laughter died down Billy ask; “Why are you here Harrington? I thought you would be with the little shit brains.”

“I am, I just needed to make a snack run. Apparently you can’t have a campaign without Ecto Cooler and Pudding Pies. Johnathan is there so I felt I could adventure off on my own. When I was driving back saw your car was still here and thought I might as well pop in and say thanks.” Harrington laid a large warm hand on his slightly sunburnt shoulder. The grin he gave him was equally warm and welcoming.

“The kids are weirded out by your apology and I had to talk them out of you being possessed.”

_Excuse me?!_

“But I really am happy you did that.” He gave one more squeeze then let go. “Don’t worry about Max tonight. Hopper called your house and got the ok from your old man for Max to stay the night at his place.”

“How the hell did he do that?”

“Max is friends with Hop’s adopted daughter. He said they needed to some girl time or shit.”

“I didn’t know the chief had a kid.”

Harrington shrugged, not meeting Billy’s eyes. “It’s new.”

They fell into a not all that uncomfortable silence. This close Billy could see the slouch to his broad shoulders and purple bags under Harringtons eyes as if he hadn’t slept well in a week. Damn was this boy ever getting sleep? The brunet fiddled with his keys, side eyeing the pool oddly.

“You are going to have to come back at opening hours if you want a dip.” Harrington grimaced at that.

“Thanks but no thanks. Pools and I aren’t friends right now.”

“Afraid to get your hair wet?” Teased Billy hoping to get another snarky commit out of the teen. Instead Harrington got a far off look. He stepped closer to the gate, eyes locked on the pool. “You could say that. I got to get back to the kids. Stay safe Hargrove.” Billy didn't care for the panic oozing from Harrington. As he went to leave Billy called out.

“When you said campaign you were talking about Dungeons and Dragon right? Does that mean that you are playing with the twerps?”

Harrington threw his head back and laughed, grin splitting from ear to ear. “Sorry Hargrove you have to be friendship level two in order to unlock that.”

“Does this mean I’m at level 1 already?” Billy couldn’t stop himself from asking. Harrington dragged his hand across his hair, messing up the perfect locks.

“Ya...maybe.” With a wave Harrington left, leaving Billy hopeful.

* * *

The week that followed felt better then it should have, all because of his new found ‘friendship?’. It wasn’t much really. When Harrington got out of his car to grab the kids he always waved at Billy, tossing him an over the shoulder grin as he went. The kids seem to warm up to him...sort of...ok not really. It’s a work in progress. The two boys didn’t get a chance to talk until Friday afternoon by the arcade.

Billy was sure his heart was going to stop when Harrington appeared soundlessly next to him by his car, plucking the smoke from Billy’s mouth. Billy watched as Harrington’s lips closed over where his where. He took a lung full, letting out the smoke in one long breath. It curled around his face elegantly bringing Billy's attention to his square jaw line. The skin stretched over bone was begging to be nibbled on.

“Doing good Hargrove?” Harrington asked, sucking in the last drag of his stolen smoke. Crushing the filter under his fancy boat shoes Harrington pulled out his own pack and offered Billy one.

“As good as I can be. How about you? Is that uniform getting your dick wet?” Billy cackled at the sour expression on Harrington’s face.

“Gross dude, seriously.” He elbowed Billy gently in the ribs. “If you must know though, I am now being hit on by moms. I think the universe is getting back at me for making fun of you.”

“Well you know ladies love a man in uniform.” Billy sure did and he thanked any god or goddess out there that got Harrington into short shorts. They killed some time talking more about work and how annoying parents were over their kids until the geeks poured out of the arcade. Snider held Billy’s gaze when he pecked Max on the cheek, daring him to say something. When Billy didn’t the kid seemed satisfied, getting into Harrington’s car without fuss. Dustin shot him a dirty look while the Bryers kid walked by appearing to be looking everywhere else.

The only kid that truly caught Billy’s curiosity was a small brown haired girl in an oversized plaid shirt being ushered by Wheeler. When their eyes met Billy felt a chill run down his spine. That one look had him feeling like she knew every inch of him. Knew every dirty and embarrassing thought running through his brain.

_Don’t think about Steve in his work clothes! Don’t think about the short shorts!_

She tilted her head, staring him straight on, then glanced over that Harrington. One eyebrow lifted as a creepy little smile emerged on her face.

“Short shorts.” She said in the softest voice Billy ever heard, her focus back on him.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_

“Huh?” questioned Wheeler but the girl kept on smiling, tugging Wheeler into the car.

“Who’s the new weirdo?” Asked Billy, still locked in their unofficial staring contest, heart beating a mile a minute.

“That’s El, Hopper’s adopted kid.” Billy vaguely remember Harrington telling him that.

“El? That’s a weird ass name for a weird ass kid.”

Harrington huffed. “Man you have no idea. She’s great though. Super sweet and fiercely loyal. She is the kind of person that once you’re friends there is nothing she won’t do to help you.” The way he was talking made it sound like he was the dad and not the Police Chief. All proud and shit. For some reason that made Billy jealous. It was embarssing to feel jealous over a fucking kid, it wasn’t her falut he was a screw up.

“Hey Hargrove. Once I drop the shits off want to hang out? No one’s home.”

“So you only want me when no one's around huh. Am I that shameful?” Billy snapped.

“No man.” Harrington rolled his eyes. “I meant that we could get away with some stuff. Jonathan got me some grass and I hate smoking alone. I thought you might want in but if you’re going to be an ass about it, forget it.”

“Hold on there amigo, free weed and the honor to bask in the holiness that is you? Sign me up.” Harrington gave Billy his address on the back of a pizza receipt.

Billy didn’t bother going in the house once he dropped Max off. She was home safe and sound and that's all what Neil cared about and if he did have a problem with him not being home he was going to have to suck a big fat one. So Billy went straight to Harrington’s. His house was in the posh side of town. Each house had the appearance of a model home built in an episode of The Twilight Zone. Cookie cutter perfect, bland and boring. Safe. It was exactly what every hick chick in this town wanted to live in. Billy on the other hand had to trample on the urge to turn around and go home or bash in a couple of mail boxes. The feeling grew when he pulled up to the grey, large drab house. Billy’s Camaro stuck out like a sore thumb. Loud and obnoxious like it’s owner. Both didn’t belong anywhere near a place like this. Billy never let that stop him before and he sure wasn’t going to let it stop him now.... Taking a deep breath Billy fixed a smirk on his face, getting out of his car to slam the door.

The sound must have alerted Harrington because the front door opened not even two seconds later. He met Billy halfway down the steps. “Come on, there's a gate to the backyard over here.”

That stung. He could feel anger building up. “What not good enough to get the grand tour princess?” Sneered Billy. Harrington winced and rubbed the back of his head.

“Sorry, that sounded bad. I didn’t think you would want a tour, thought you might want to get the party started.” He pulled out a baggy with an already rolled joint. “ I can show you around if you want. It's pretty boring, very um house.”

Billy deflated. He really needed to work on not getting upset every five seconds.

“Nah pretty boy lets chill.”

The backyard wasn’t any special besides the glorious pool smack down in the center. Billy whistled lowly, studying the water.

“I knew you had a pool but if I knew it was like this I would have broke into your backyard a long time ago.”

“No one but the kids use it. You can come over and use it as long as someone is here with you and it’s during the day. ” Harrington flopped down on a green wooden lawn chair (the one furthest from the pool), lighting up the joint. He held it out to Billy and Billy took the first hit, settling down across from him.

“Any reason why you don’t?”

“Yup.”

“Are you going to share with the class or am I supposed to play twenty questions with ya?” Billy asked handing back the joint. Harrington stayed quiet, sucking in the smoke, holding it then releasing it in one long smooth blow. He glanced at the pool and only because Billy was watching so closely did he see a small tremor in the teens body.

“Sure. Sounds good to me. Twenty questions, let’s go.”

“Seriously? I didn’t think we were doing some slumber party shit like a bunch of little girls.”

“Well we could sit here in silence instead.” Billy took the joint back with a scowl. “....Fine but not twenty questions. Let’s play garbage. The winner gets to ask the loser a question.”

“I never heard of that game” Harrtion said.

“I’ll show you it's easy to pick up on, get us a deck of cards pretty boy and maybe something to drink.” Billy made a motion of lifting a glass and taking a chug. Once Harrington settle back, cards in hand, as well as an almost full bottle of jack, Billy began explaining the game.

“Ok, after you shuffle you deal out ten cards and place them face down in two rows of fives.” Billy talked as he laid out the cards for Harrington. “ The whole goal is make ace through ten with your cards. You need to draw from the deck and if you pull a two for example you place it here.” Billy taped the second card at the top of Harrington’s left side. “You replace that card with the number two card you got. Now you can look at the card in your hand and lets say its a six you do the same thing until you draw a suit or a number you already got. That’s the end of your turn and you place it in the ‘garbage’ pile.”

“Oh, ok ya I think I get it.” Billy ended up winning the first game and while he could have brought the pool back up he chose not to.

“Do you play Dungeons and Dragons with the twerps.” Harrington grinned and took a couple swigs of jack. Billy watched as his adam's apple moved with each pull. That long pale neck was perfect to kiss, to suck a choker of claim marks on…… Once Harrington let go of the bottle Billy snatched it up, gulping the brown liquid. It burned as it poured down his throat.

“I should have known you would bring that back up. Yes Hargrove. I do play Dungeons and Dragons and don’t knock if you never tried it. It’s more fun than people give it credit for.” He raised an eyebrow at Billy in a way that said ‘go on fight me’. Billy couldn’t help but cackled, imagining Harrington dressed in wizarding clothes, hunched over a table arguing with a bunch of kids over spells.

“Whatever you giggling over stop it, it’s not like how you are imagining it.”

“So a dress and a pointed hat isn’t your style?”

“We don’t dress up for the campaign, though I wouldn’t put it past the kids to try it. Hand me the deck, let’s go again.”

Harrington won the next round.

“Did you play basketball back in California cause you are really good man.” The complement sent a trail of warm into Billy belly.

“Not at school, I mostly played for fun. I got a lot of pointers from the people I played with and when you play street rules you learn faster about planting your feet.” Harrington batted Billy softly on the shoulder. “Ass.” He muttered yet Billy didn’t feel any hostility from it.

“I used to surf.” Billy said abruptly.

“Of course you surfed.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

Harrington flopped his hand around. “It’s nothing bad, it’s just I can picture you surfing.”

“Picture me a lot pretty boy?” Billy rolled his tongue over his teeth. He couldn’t help but flirt a little. Harrington rolled his eyes at Billy’s antics.

“Yeah, a lot on your ass.” Harrington said.

_Bad choice of words pretty boy, bad choice of words. I could be on my ass looking up at you from between your knees...ok need to stop that train before it leaves the station._

Billy won the next game. He wanted to push Harrington just a little. Test the boundaries of what was too much.

“Who gave you your first blow job?” Billy almost busted a gut at how red Harrington got.

“Tommy is going to kill me if you tell him it was Carol. She didn’t like me that way but she wanted to be good for him.”

“So she got you to be her practice doll! Haha! That’s gold right there, come on spill! How bad was she?”

“I’m not a kiss and tell type of guy Hargrove.”

“You kind of did amigo.”

“And that's all you're getting.” The fourth hand went to Harrington.

“What did you want to be when you were younger?”

“I wanted to be a pianist.” Billy answered truthfully. Not ashamed of his love for the piano. It was his mother’s favorite instrument. When his father found out she set him up for lessons he had been furious; ‘ _He’s going to grow up limp wristed Amber! He needs to learn how to be a man not some fucking fairy!_ ’ He half expected Harrington to say something along the same lines.

“That is super cool.” Billy scanned Harrington’s face for any deception, flabbergasted when he didn’t find any.

“Holy shit...you mean that.”

“Ya, why wouldn’t I?" Harrington's head cocked to the side, like a puppy." Learning to play any sort of instrument is commendable. If I wasn’t so dumb I would have tried myself.”

“You aren’t dumb.” Harrington waved his hand dismissively.

“I know I am, everyone does. It’s not a big deal. Come on deal us another hand.” It struck a chord in Billy the way Harrington easily put himself down. Like it was an unchangeable fact. Who drilled it into his head that hard to make it stick?

“Harrington. You aren’t dumb, somepeople need to be taught a different way in order for them to understand but that doesn’t mean they have any less brains then the next person.” Harrington blinked at him, mouth parted in amazement.

“Wow...thanks. That ah...means a lot.” If Billy ever found out who got Harrington to feel so bad about himself that he was thanking someone who beat his face in for giving the tiniest bit of kindness he was going to throw fists at them. To break the weird tension in the air they continued to play, asking stupid meaningless questions, passing the joint and jack back and forth until nothing was left and they were feeling warm, floaty and a touch more then tipsy.

“I’m getting too lazy to keep going.” Harrington declared.

“You’re only saying that cause you know I am going to win.”

“How about you get the question for free and after we can head in. I’ll make us some pizza rolls for dinner.” The brunet stretched, cracking his back and revealing a thin strip of skin. “

I can’t believe how long we were out here.” He was right, it was the middle of the afternoon and now the sun was starting to setting. Billy knew he was passed family dinner time at home and there would be hell to pay for it. So why not push his luck with Harrington as well?

“Ok, final question then. Cause I was so going to win.” Billy waited for Harrington to nod.The question was nagging at him, he needed to know. “ Why don’t you use your pool anymore?”

The brunet exhaled roughly, pinching the skin between his eyebrows. “You are like a dog after a bone man.”

“Don’t pussy out now amigo-”

“I’m not. I’m not-I-I have to get the wording right ok? Shesh.” Harrington rubbed at his face almost violently. “I don’t know if Tommy or Carol told you but over a year ago a girl named Barbra went missing from my house when we were all hanging out. Her and Nancy were best friends and I was Nancy’s douche boyfriend. Sometimes I think back and wonder ‘Maybe if I wasn’t so concerned about what was in my pants then maybe Barbra would have been around today.’ Last time anyone had seen her she was out here by the pool. All alone at night. She didn’t really even want to come over.”

“...I don’t see how this has anything to do with your pool.” Billy reluctantly interjected.

“Well I can’t legally say anything more on it. I signed a damn form...fuck. So much has happened, you don’t know what has gone down and I am so glad you don’t.”

“Harrington you’re kinda freaking me out here.” Billy moved closer to the stressed teen, sitting next to him.

“She died in my pool!” He blurted, eyes wide like he was shocked he spoke. “ The newspapers won't say what happened but she died right in my pool, and I did nothing to save her! If I just fucking looked outside I might have been able to do something! But I didn’t look! I was so wrapped up in me that I didn’t check on her.” Harrington was tearing up making Billy want to reach out and hug him. The older teen wiped at his face, taking a deep shaky breath. “Fuck! I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m being like this, I didn’t know her.”

“I am going to be honest here.” Billy said, choosing his words mindfully. “I didn’t understand anything you said beyond this chick getting killed. And I’m going to say something I don’t think anyone has said to you. It’s not your fault.”

When Harrington went to interrupt him Billy shushed him. “Where you the one who held her under the water to drown?” Harrington appeared to want to correct him on something but thought better of it.

“...No.” He finally answered.

“Did you ban her from your house, forcing her to sit outside away from everyone?”

“No.”

“Did you have a phone for her to use if she wanted her dad or mom to come pick her up?”

“Ya but-” Billy clasped a hand over Harrington’s mouth.

“But nothing. I am not blaming you or her for her death. We all got expiration dates amigo. It’s awful that she’s dead, sucks that you have to think about when you look out here. But Barbra’s death is no ones fault but fates and the fucker who killed her.”

One moment Billy was sitting upright, the next he was flat on his back with Harrington hugging the life out of him. It was uncomfortable (physically and emotionally) and somehow it simultaneously the best hug he had in a long time. Harrington smelled faintly of pot and whiskey but mostly of a spicy after shave and clean sweat. The amount of heat coming off of this boy made Billy wonder how cuddling in winter would be and if he could find out.

“Sorry.” Harrington said once more, muffling his words into Billy’s neck. “I just wish I could have done something. Anything. I wish I knew sooner.” Billy got the feeling that Harrington wasn’t just talking about Barbra at this point, there was something else and his gut was screaming that it had something to do with that night last November. He let Harrington get it all out, the collar of his shirt was slightly damp but Billy didn’t care. It seemed to him that the other boy needed an emotional release.

They stayed awkwardly curled around each other for what felt like hours, the sky now a rich pink orange. God it felt so damn good to sit here with Harrington. Billy could have fallen asleep to the noises of the outside and the steady breathing of the boy who laid on him. Alas it wasn’t in the cards. Billy knew he needed to get home soon. There was one other thing plaguing on his mind. Ok that’s a lie. There are a shit ton of things that Billy wants to know but for right now he was just going to ask the one on his mind for the past week.

“Hey, Harrington?” The boy nodded, still not making any sounds besides breathing. “Are we friends now?” Billy felt hot as he asked. ‘ _Faggot_ ’ rang in his head. He shouldn’t have to beg for friendship yet here he was, close to getting down on his knees for Harrington to say yes.

“ I kinda cried on you and I told you about D&D, that means you are level two in the friendship meter.”

“That’s still so fuckinh weird amigo playing a board game like that.”

“It’s not a board game, it’s a strategy role playing game.”

“Oh yes, now that's not weird at all.” He teased, earning him a pinch in the side.

Billy didn’t want to move, wrapped in the weird bubble they had made for themselves unfortunately Billy knew he had to. Billy looked at the pool and decided to be bold.

“Let me help you.”

Steve made a curious noise. “With what?”

“The pool. Let me help you get back in the water. I can come here after your shift. We can spend a few hours-”

“What sitting in a pool at night because I’m too much of a fucking baby?”

“Yes- NO! Yes to the sitting in the pool, no to you being a baby. Keep the attitude up though and I might change my mind.” Billy could feel how wind tight Harrington had become. Fearing he over step Billy tried to think of something to say to smooth it over. He fucked it up. He knew he would have eventually but this was fast, even for him. Panicked thoughts swirled in his head. Fuck!

“Ok.” Billy froze.

“Ok?”

“Ya Billy...ok. Come here, waste your time on my bullshit.” Billy’s stomach swooped, joy filling his chest. His name sounded great coming from Harringtons mouth.

“It’s not bullshit..it’s not bullshit to me.”

“Thanks.” Harrington said softly.

“Will you be ok if I go home?” Harrington nodded and moved off him. Billy felt cold as soon as he moved. His fingers itched to pull him back against him. Harrtington walked Billy to his car and as Billy slipped into the drivers side he said: “I will see you tomorrow. Good night…Steve.” In his rear view mirror Billy glanced back to see Steve watching him drive away, waving slightly as he did.

When he finally got home it was dark. Billy could see his dad sitting on the front porch, rocking back and forth in the rocking chairs they had lined up outside, light a cigarette in his mouth. Billy parked his car and walked to the house, spin straighter than an arrow praying to anyone who would lessen that he didn’t smell too much weed and jack. Neil stood up, not saying a word. Billy clenched his fists preparing himself for anything.

“Have a good night sir.” He hastaly said as he went for the front door. Neil grunted something inaudible, what Billy did catch though was the smack to the back of the head. It didn’t necessarily hurt but it still caused Billy to flinch.

“Don’t be fucking late for dinner again.” Neil said shouldering pass Billy. “Do I make myself clear?”

“...Yes sir.” Neil must have been in a good mood that night if that's the only ‘talking to’ Billy had to face. Maybe Susan sucked him off when he was at Harrington’s. As he undressed Billy brought the shirt he wore up to his nose. Taking a deep breath he could smell a faint trace of Steve on it and if he slept with cloth pressed to his face...no one was there to confirm it.


	4. Towels

“Harrington! Yo Harrington! STEVE!” Billy banged Steve’s front door, nodding friendly at a woman walking her dog. “Open up!! You’re making me look like a crazy person!!” Billy fell forward slightly when the door swung open. Steve was already in his swim shorts and a tee.

“You have the patience of a four year old.” Steve said, waving Billy in.

“You would know now wouldn’t you Mr. Mom?”

“I better not hear you call me that in front of the kids, they will never let it go if you do.”

“I promise I won’t.” Billy snickered, crossing his fingers behind his back. Steve pursed his lips, squinting at him.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Why not? Aren’t I an upstanding citizen to this community?” Billy asked in a mocking tone, placing a hand on his chest.

“You’re something alright.” Steve half muttered walking away into what Billy assumed as the kitchen.

Steve was right about the house not being much to look at. Everything was bland and poised like a showroom. White and cream colored living room with large uncomfortable looking couches. Picture frames lined the walls in a perfect square. The fireplace appeared to have never been used and if Billy didn’t spy Steves blue Nikes he would never had thought someone lived there. Billy inspected some of the pictures lining the walls.

A petite brown haired woman wore a fake smile,one arm wrapped around a stern looking man with salt and pepper hair the other was around Steve. He must have been ten when the picture was taken. Billy didn’t like how thin he appeared in the picture. They all wore fancy matching clothes and Billy was hit with a memory of the rich people back in California who dressed their dogs up. The more pictures he looked at the more he felt it was true. Steve’s parents were playing dress up with their son. Their facial expressions didn’t change with any of the photos as well as the background. There were no vacation pictures or candied ones for them being together. The vibe the house gave off was unsettling. Kind of when you pass by an abandoned home. As if it didn’t belong there.

“Move it Hargrove, let’s kumbaya at the pool.” Steve said breaking Billy out of the weird funk that fell on him the longer he stayed in the living room. Billy snorted, kicking his shoes into the middle of the hallway and balling his shirt up, tossing it on to a chair. Steve lead him into the kitchen and out the back sliding screen door.

A cooler full of beer perched at the shallow end of the pool. Steve bent over to grab one causing Billy’s brain to stall. Damn. He has such a cute little bubble butt. Steve cracked one open, motioning for Billy to take it. He did, gulping it down. “

How do you want me?”

_Naked, bent over and screaming my name as I fuck into you over and over again._

“Let’s start with just putting your feet in, then when you feel ready go a little deeper, keep doing that until you reach me We are going at your pace.”

“Ok. I can do this.” Steve said more to himself then to Billy as he took off his shirt. Billy admired his back, choking on spit when the boy turned around.

“What is that!?”

“Huh?” Steve spun around looking for what caused Billy’s outrage.

“What is that on your chest!” Billy could not break eye contact from the thick, dark, curling hair trailing from the top of his pec’s down into a neat line going down into his board shorts. He wanted to nuzzle into the hair across Steve’s chest like a cat. Lick at the finer hair of his treasure trail. Dig his fingers in and just fucking feel.

“Oh! Right, I used to shave for Nancy. She said that I was too hairy and once we broke up I didn’t see the point to keep on shaving so I stopped.” He patted his own chest. Billy was immensely jealous wishing he could be the petting that fuzzy chest. How could that bitch want him to do that? He even expressed that to Steve.

“Well girls are forced to shave their legs or else people get all offended so I didn’t mind accommodating her.” Steve said with a shrug. Ok Billy will give him that. A few of his friends of Cali would complain about constantly shaving their legs. Billy splashed into the pool, going only waist deep.

Facing Steve Billy could see how nerve racking it was for him. He could also see how determined he was too. Steve hesitantly place his feet into the water, hand gripping the railing that lead into the pool.

“Tell me about work.” Billy demand, knowing it would distract Steve.

“It sucked. Robin got hit on by the creepiest man alive. He was talking at her tits! He wasn’t even trying to hide it! And I didn’t like how he said the words ‘sweet cream’.” Steve shuttered. “I offered to take over but she said she had something planned.”

“Oh ya? What was it?”

Steve smirked. “She told him that we ran out of cones.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess that was a lie.”

“Yup!” Steve said popping the ‘p’. “ So she goes to the back, where I am, she takes a cone and spits the biggest loogie I have ever seen into the bottom of the cone.”

Billy cackled. “Holy shit! No way!”

“Yes way! Then she went back out and filled it with ice cream and told him to have a good day.” When Steve was talking he got further into the pool, unknowing up to his knees.

“Anything else?”

“I struck out again.” Steve remitted. “No girl takes me seriouly when I’m wearing that stupid uniform. I kept telling Robin it hides my best feature.” He patted at his hair with a frown. “She tells me it’s more because I suck at human interaction.”

“She was right about that.” Billy said, pleased that Steve was turned down. He didn’t want to have to watch some dumb Hawkins bitch slobber all over Steve.

“You’re an ass, you know that.” Said Steve and it would have sounded like an insult if he had said it with any bite.

“So is Robin your new crush?” Billy tried to pass his question off as casual and not like he was searching. Just being a friend, you know friendly...friends… Billy wondered if Steve would notice if he drowned. Steve bit his lip, smiling.

“Nah, at first I wouldn’t have minded, she’s a cool chick but I’m not her type at all, now she is more of annoying sister.” Billy relaxed, cursing at himself for being happy at hearing that.

“Sounds like she has a good head on her shoulders to turn you down.” He teased. Steve raspberries at him. Steve had taken another step down, the water licking at his thighs. He had one more to go, then he would be standing on the floor of the pool. It seemed that Steve realized that too. He froze. His breathing picked up slightly. Billy didn’t know what he was seeing as Steve stared past him into the deep end, whatever it was it must not be good. He was shrinking into himself.

“I um, I think this is good. Right here is great.” He white knuckled the railing, shivering even though it was still warm out. The sun had only begun to set when Billy got there so the yard wasn’t too dark. “

Right there is fine princess. I told you, we are going that your pace.” Billy soothed. It was shocking to think that a few short weeks ago they had nothing to do with each other and now Billy is comforting his highschool rival into going into waist deep water.

“Thanks for doing this.” Steve blurted out. “I want to stop this stupid fear and move on. I don’t know how but this seems to be working.”

“Harrington, you’re still on the steps. Thank me when we can do laps together.” Steve shrugged, any confidence he might have had was nowhere to be seen.

“Can you tell me about your home, not here, your place in California.” Billy appreciated that Steve picked up on the fact that here in Hawkins home was only a house, never a comforting place full of happy people and a loving family. He nodded, clicking his tongue.

“Sure...lets see. Well it’s warmer there then here. The sun is always out so going to the beach is a breeze. The catch is that everyone is there too. Max and I used to rollerblade along the boulevard on the weekends. We would have races to see who was the fastest. I would let her win sometimes so I wouldn’t have to hear her complain. After we would get something to eat at Bill’s. Oh princess your mind would be blown if you ate there. They have tacos, real tacos not the shit white people tacos the school cafeteria tries to pass out on tuesdays. The right way to have one of their tacos is to top it the hottest pico de gallo ever made! You could slap that shit on the boot, it was that good.”

“What’s pick it del goto?” Billy gawked at Steve, making a show of sticking his pinky into his ear to clean it out.

“What. The. Fuck. What did you just say?” Steve’s face scrunched up adorably.

“I know I said it wrong, you don’t have to make fun of me.”

“Yes I do because that amigo, _that_! Was the worst pronunciation of pico de gallo I have ever heard in my life!” He guffawed. “Say it again!”

A wave of water hit Billy in the face, shocking the laughter out of him. Sputtering, Billy wipes at his face, ficking chorine water from his eyes. Steve chuckled, relaxing enough to put his weight on the handrail.

“When you are able to get your ass in his pool Harrington you are dead meat.”

“I’ll risk it.” He replied with a grin. “You are nicer than you want to let on.”

“Only when I want to, I will skin you if you spread it around, I don’t want my bad boy image to be ruined..”

“I am shaking in my non existing boots.” Nighttime fell fast, layering the yard in darkness, not something Steve could ignore for long. If Billy was to guess he would say that Steve was able to stay in the water for about ten to fifteen minutes after the rosy colors from the sunset went away. He hopped out of the pool calling for Billy to follow. Once Billy deemed he was dry enough he followed.

In the kitchen, Steve pulled out a frying pan, a loaf of bread and a couple packages of cheese. Not the kraft singles kind that Susan uses but an actual block of cheese. “I didn’t get a chance to feed you last time so I am making sure to do that now.”

Billy was grateful for that. There wouldn’t be food waiting for him a home since he was late again, this time he got the ok from Susan (not that he needed one) to stay out late. He crossed his fingers that would appease Neil so he could have another day of bruise free skin.

“I hope you don’t mind grilled cheese. Next time you come over we can eat first and I can show off my man skills.”

_Next time._ Billy could have purred. Steve was already planning into the future and Billy was a part of it.

“You are hurting your chances at trying to convince me you aren’t Mr. Mom.” Billy said, sliding over to steal a corner of cheese.

“Mmmm, what’s that?”

“Aged cheddar, the round one is fresh mozzarella. It’s mild in flavor but it had great stretch factor.”

“Sounds like you are describing tights.”

“Nah man, it's great, trust me. If the kids like then you will too.” Steve set to work buttering the bread while the stove top heated up. He cut the block of cheddar ( whacking Billy’s hand away when he kept taking the slices) and the mozzarella. He then assembled the sandwiches putting a layer of cheddar down first followed by mozzarella and another layer of cheddar.

“That’s a lot of cheese pretty boy.”

“They don’t call it grilled cheese for nothing.” He said. Steve opened a cabinet door, pawing at an arrangement of cans. Steve tisked slightly pouting. The brunet tugged his bottom lip with his teeth, making it look red and juicy. The sight of his puffy lips made Billy want to cover them with his own.

“What?” He asked, praying his voice sounded normal and not heavy with want.

“I forgot to get tomato soup.” Steve answered still fucking pouting, poking that one of the sandwiches with a spatchala

“Are you kidding, it’s summer. Who makes fucking soup in summer?” Billy asked

“I like to dip.” Whined Steve. “It won’t taste the same.” With a suffering sigh Billy made a beeline for the fridge. He could feel Steve watching as he searched for what he wanted. With a triumphant noise Billy pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

“Ketchup?”

“Yup, trust me. Ketchup is cold tomato soup that can be squeezed out.”

“For some reason I find that gross to think about.”

Steve said, scooping out the now toasted sandwiches and placing them on some paper plates. He even cut them into triangles. Billy grabbed them some napkins along with his plate. Once they sat Billy shook the bottle of ketchup, uncapping and placing a heaping pile in Steve’s dish.

“Billy!” He whined. “That’s too much!” Billy shrugged, picked up a half of the sandwich and dipped the corner into the mess he made. He took an obnoxious bite out of it. The cheese stretched out, smacking him in the chin.

“We can share.” He said threw a mouth full of half chewed food. Steve made a grossed out face, mostly do to him talking with his mouth full but didn’t stop Billy from double dipping. Steve picked up a half and hasadetly dipped into the condiment. Billy watched as he took the smallest bite in history, watched as his eyes lit up, feeling satisfaction well in him.

“Wow, this is better than I thought it would be.” Steve smeared more ketchup on his sandwich, making a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“I know what I’m doing when it comes to food.” Billy said proudly. “When it comes to junk food.”

Billy pointed a finger at him. “Tacos are not junk food man remember you have the shit versions of real food here in bumfuck nowhere.”

“Ok, I will give you that. You’re lucky that you never had to have Mrs. Hernderson’s bran muffins or hamburger helper.” Steve pretended to shutter. “I now know why Duston likes to come here for dinner.”

“So what are you going to cook for me next time pretty boy?” Steve pondered for a moment, chewing slowly.

“Have you had coq au vin?”

“I can’t say I have, what’s in cock ya in?” Billy teased, succeeding to make Steve laugh. He hide his grin behind his sandwich, basking in the sound of Steve’s joy.

“You know for damn sure that is not how you say that!”

“And why do you say that?” Steve shot him a look.

“I know you are smart Billy. I read your english paper one time by mistake. The one on how you thought Romeo didn’t really love Juliet but loved the idea of being in love so he took her on a wild ride. How he was more of a villain then a character we should route for. It was good, excellent actually.” Billy could feel his face go hot. It was nice hearing someone tell him they thought he was smart. He knew that the students of Hawkins High thought he as nothing more than a meat head and he was never good enough for Neil, even if he got straight A’s. For Steve to freely give a compliment like that to Billy, it felt like a high.

After they ate Billy insisted that he should wash up (you don’t have to man, it’s one pan.), in truth he wanted an excuse to stay. It felt good having a friend, a real friend. Tommy and the other boys kissed his ass and did what he told them too, he could never picture hanging out in a casual setting. What would they even talk about without a party to make sure they had an escape route when things got to a stale? Steve was easy to talk too. Billy wondered if being around ten year olds helped with that or if he was always like that.

Krrch!!

“Steve? Come in Steve, this is Dustin. Code red. Over.”

Krrch!!

“Come in Steve this is a code red. Over.”

Steve dropped the towel he was using to dry the frypan scrambling for the walkie-talkie on the kitchen island.

“Dustin! What’s happening? Is everyone ok?”

Krrrch!! “You need to say over Steve, we have been over this already. Over.”

“Damn it Dustin! Is everything ok? Fucking over!” Steve paced, running a hand through his hair causing it to stand on end in certain spots.

Krrtch! Krrtch!

“ No Steve nothing is alright! Mike won’t stop sucking face with El and we are in the middle of planning who get to run the next campaign! Over.”

Steve slumped over, thunking his head on the island. “I am going to kill you Dustin.” Steve said anger evident in his voice. “We _DO NOT_ use code red for shit like that! Sort it out without him and if he complains about not having a say in it tell him to fuck off. And if you ever use code red for something other than code red again I will give you a reason to use it. Over.”

Krrchhhh!! “You’re no help. Over.” Billy observed the exchange in joyful bemusement. It was too cute seeing Steve get so flustered by some kids. Billy didn’t think he took the walkie from Steve’s limp grasp and brought it to his mouth.

“That’s no way to talk to you mother Dusty. Over” Steve gaped at him, smacking him on the hip, reaching for the walkie. He may have an inch on Billy but Billy had more mass and used his bulk to block Steve’s attempts to get the device back.

“Steve! Who the hell is that!”

“You didn’t say over. Over.” Billy said smugly knowing it would drive Henderson up a wall.

“IS THAT BILLY STEVE!? IS HE HOLDING YOU HOSTAGE! STEVE!?” Steve got the upper hand when Billy was doubled over from laughing, snatching the talkie from his hand.

“I’m fine! Dustin calm down, he’s cool.”

Krrchhc! “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I’ll talk with you soon ok nerd?”

“...Ok. Over.” Steve placed the walkie-talkie down, shaking his head.

“I guess that’s my que to go?” Billy asked.

“Ya, I got to go help them or there will be a war.” Steve and Billy walked to their respective cars. Before Steve got into his he called out; “See you soon Billy.” Billy lit up a smoke while Steve drove off, smothering the impulse to follow. He may have smooth things over with Steve but the kids were going to be harder. One ‘I’m sorry’ wasn’t going to cut it. He needed to prove that he was a changed man. Billy wished he knew where to start.

He dodged a bullet that night. Neil and Susan had gone out for date night and Max had covered for him. “In return you will make me pancakes.” She said when he gruffly thanked her.


	5. Boardgames

Billy schemed over the next three days on the perfect way to show the nerd patrol that he was serious with his apology. They didn’t hate him like before but they still weren’t on friendly terms. Hell he was even getting somewhere faster with Will’s brother the with the kids. Billy remembered how earlier that day Big Byers had pulled him to the side when he came to pick the terps up;

Big Byers jerked his head at Billy, asking wordlessly for him to follow. Billy surprised himself when he did what the other boy wanted. They moved out of the way, behind some storage containers for pool noodles but still close enough to watch the people swimming.

“So Steve told me that you are helping him with his ah...pool problem.” Byers said as they watched the younger teens and adults swim. “You two are getting cozy huh?”

“What’s it to you? Billy sneered hackles rising. He didn’t speak to the fucking guy in months and first thing he does is stick his nose into his busness!

“You aren’t messing with him right? Waiting to get some juicy gossip and then have Tommy blast it all over? I don’t have to worry about driving him to the hospital again or waking him up every hour to make sure he doesn’t die in his sleep right? Cause if I do, I can and will make your body disappear.”

Billy clenched his teeth, fighting back the urge to wrap his hands around Byers neck and not let go. How dare he threaten him! What he and Steve did or does isn’t anyone's business.

“You don’t have a leg to stand on Byers, I heard you beat Steve up and fucked his chick out from under him.” Billy said poking at the other boys shoulder, hard. God he wished for a smoke to calm his nerves but he was going to have to wait until break.

“The first part is true, I did punch him, he was being a douche but here's the thing. As much of a grade A fucker Steve was in the past, it has nothing on you.” Byers looked him up and down, lips pursed into a frown.

“I see you didn’t deny the second part.” Billy scoffed. Byers got a pinched look, like he sucked a lemon.

“I know guys like you, hell I could have been like you. Do you know how I can tell? My old man was exactly like yours.”

Billy’s heart dropped to his feet. Did Max open her fat mouth and tell her fucking little freaks his shit? He could feel panic rise in him and he must have tuned out of some of Bryers ramblings because the teen snapped his fingers in front of Billy’s face.

“Dude, chill out. Look I went at this all wrong. Steve said that he trusts you, right now, I don’t, but I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt. Tell me you aren’t going to hurt him, or the party and my brother.” There was something about how Byers looked at Billy. Something cold and dismissive like he already didn’t think that Billy was capable of being nice. Like if Billy made one wrong move and Bryers would find enough people to help him dispose of Billy’s body.

“I don’t fucking plan on it.” Billy managed to choke out, heart beating a mile a minute, rage fresh and hot.

“Great then we won’t have a problem.” Byers said, turning sharp on his heal, heading to collect the gang of kids. Billy was left feeling like his skin was going to jump off of him. He wanted to go home, not home in Hawkins. No, fuck Hawkins. Home as in California. Byers made it apparent to Billy how alone he truly was. The guy wasn’t even that close to Steve yet here he was sticking up for the guy. Billy couldn’t think of one person outside of maybe Max that would go toe to toe with someone for him.Let's be real here, Tommy wasn’t the type of person any sane person would call a friend. Not that he was any better. Billy flirts and fucks girls, he shames and belittles guys. The delicate...thing with Steve could and would fall away with the right amount of push.

Then Billy thought about the past couple weeks with Steve. The time they spent talking over cards, weed and alcohol. Their swim meet ups. How those few times meant more to Billy than anyone would ever know. The a flash of confidence hit Billy. Bryers had remitted that Steve said that he trusted Billy so that must mean that Steve was talking up Billy. Saying he was good. _I believe in you._ Steve said once.

Billy was done with this macho man bullshit his father kept beating into him. He was done being alone. He was going to be the best damn friend Steve ever had. Billy couldn’t and wouldn’t ask for more. No matter how much he wanted too. Billy shook his shoulders out, centering himself.

“Byers.” The teen turned to Billy. “Steve is lucky to have a friend like you. Both of you got over your differences so I hope we can too.” He stuck his hand out waiting for Byers to shake it. To his relief and surprise he did. “

Ya, me too man. Me too. Just don’t expect it to happen over night.”

So ya that was an interesting day. But back to how he was going to get a bunch of kids to like him.

They couldn’t hang out over his place for obvious reasons. Neil would have a fit to rival the cold war. The pool was a big no, he still had a reputation to uphold you know. He didn’t want people to think he was going soft. The arcade seemed like the best choice but Billy couldn’t bring himself to spend his hard earned cash on a bunch of shitty games.

It came as a shock when he got his golden opportunity from the little rugrats themselves. Billy had been once again tasked with picking Max up from Wheeler's house. By seven he was mind numbingly bored. Without putting too much thought into Billy drove over early. He knocked on the Wheelers door, fixing a smile he knew girls got wet for. Mrs. Wheeler came to the door, giggling when she sees him.

“Hello Billy.” She purred, fluttering her lashes.

“Looking good Mrs. Wheeler. I can see the extra laps at the pool are doing you good.” She giggled again. “I’m here for Max.”

“Oh yes she’s down stairs with the rest.” Billy may not mean it but he couldn’t resist a bit of flirting. When she showed him the basement door, he brushed lightly against her back with his chest leaned in and whispered; “Thanks Mrs. Wheeler.” She let out a breathy gasp clenching her hand to her chest. Billy hind a snicker, cringing immediately when he opened the door and his eardrums were accosted with the shrikes of teenage angst.

“DO SOMETHING MIKE!!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO RAN IN WITHOUT CHECKING FOR TRAPS!”

“I WASN’T THINKING!!”

“THAT’S YOUR PROBLEM YOU NEVER THINK! YOU RUN IN ALL THE TIME DUSTIN! YOU AREN’T A TANK!!”

“GUYS SHUT UP!” Billy inched down the steps quitely, unwilling to expose himself yet. Steve stood in front of a large square table decked out in cardboard cutouts and figures. A fist were on his cocked hips while the other hand pointed in a very upset-at-you mom fashion.

“Dustin you are our bard, Mike is right you can’t be charging in like you are playing a barbarian.”

“BUT-”

“Nope! Shut it, not done! You can’t do everything man, I don’t think that is what they meant by having ‘jack of all trades’. Mike, as a paladin you should have been leading the party. You have the tank power to do so.” Mike puffed himself up, red faced and huffy.

“I know how to play Steve! I have been playing longer than you! Why didn’t you pick cleric so you could do something useful for once?!” Gosh Wheeler was just like his sister. Whiny.

“I can think of plenty of ways Harrington is useful.” Billy butted in, stomping down the rest of the stairs.

“Why are you here?” Max looked up from a teen magazine she was sharing with El. The two girls were lying on their stomachs obviously not paying the boys any attention.

“I was in the neighborhood.” Billy said pulling a lone chair over to Steve’s side, flipping it around so the back was front. He waggled his eyebrows at Steve, catching the other boy’s grin. “So what’s got you all hot and bothered?” Sinclair was the one to answer, surprising him.

“They are being a bunch of dumbass.” He sighed, waving an arm at the table. “This always happens, Mike or Dustin have what I like to call ‘Main Character-syndrome’. This is a game of logic, wit and teamwork not who can kill the most.”

Mike scoffed. “I don’t have ‘Main Character-syndrome’.”

“Ya you kind of do.” Little Byers muttered, looking forlorn. An artfully drawn scene of dragons fighting knights while a princess looked on helplessly covered a binder he was holding. On the top in cursive were the words 'Dungeon Master’.

“We are going to die because of it.” Sinclair told Mike matter of factly. “Unless we are somehow able to take out the horde of Drow without getting poisoned again!”

“Why aren’t you girls playing?” Billy asked, twisting to face them.

“I already died.” Max hissed, glaring at Sinclair. “Someone here had the option to give me a healing potion and instead of going to me like a normal person THEY THREW IT AT MY UNCONSCIOUS BODY!”

“I’m sorry, how many times do I have to say it? I thought you were still standing!”

“It doesn’t matter cause Rosa the Rogue is DEAD and isn’t coming back!” She snapped, slamming her hands down on the floor.

“What about you?” Billy nodded at El.

She shrugged. “I get lost. Do not know how to make believe.” She sounded defeated, glumly prodding the worn pages of the girly magazine. Billy breathed in deeply, coming to terms that he was going to lose any cool points he might still be clinging on too if it ever got out. This was the in he had been looking for. A way to show that he was changing and how they could trust him now. Billy focused back on Will.

“I am guessing you’re the one who put this together?”

“Ya?” Will answered hesitancy.

“Then you could give me and El the ok to join in this stupid game together. That way we can help each other and give you nerds some more man power.” El sat up intrigued by his words. Byers exchanged looks with the group,Wheeler and Henderson shaking their head’s ‘no’. Will bit his lip eyes zooming back and forth between Billy, El and his friends.

“Ok.” He said softly. That caused an uproar.

“You can't do that!”

“PARTY MEMBERS ONLY!”

“It will take forever and we are halfway through the campaign!”

They bickered among themselves. Steve tilted to Billy, shoulder bumping his. “Wait til I tell everyone that the great King Billy wants play Dungeons and Dragons.”

“They will never believe you.” Billy said, risking putting more weight onto Steve. It was the closest to cuddling he could get out in the open and he was going to take it.

“I want to play with Billy.” El said blank faced at Wheeler.

“But why? He is an ass!”

“He is an ass who wants to play with me.”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Shut up Mike, I’m the Dungeon Master and I say they can.” Will snapped.

“How would it work?” Dustin piped up.

“We can share a piece.” Offered Billy, opening another flood of protests.

“Pipe down.” Steven interjected. “Why can’t they share a character? I think it would be cool. They can be afflicted with a personality disorder. Make them a Barbarian sheet, El will be the brains and Billy can be the rage.”

“Barbarians aren’t smart. They can’t have brains.” Mike said. El glared at Mike, face more stoney than before. Her nostrils flared.

“I can have brains. Help us please Will?” She held a blank piece of paper out to the younger Byers. And that's how Billy found himself over the next hour bent over a D&D sheet arguing what skills would be useful, where to use their points and lots of ‘Why can’t we duel wheel swords’ ‘You would be overpowered!’ ‘Fuck ya! Isn’t that the whole point?’. In the end Byers said he wanted to restart the game from the beginning so Max could join as well.

“Are you ready to kick some ass short stack?” Billy asked El as the little girl surveyed the sheet. She was grinning so hard Billy thought her face would split in half.

“Yes. You don’t mind?” She asked him.

“What? Helping you with the nerds? Nah it will be my honor. We will beat then into the ground.”

“You’re there to help us, not hurt us.” Steve said with a yawn. “Ok that’s it. Time to go home. I gotta open tomorrow and Robin roped me into doing a double shift so she won’t have to deal with Doug.”

“We’ll go out with you.” Said Billy, scrambling to help Max get her things. They said their goodbyes promising that they will be back over on Tuesday night.

“Do you think that you will be free later on tomorrow? Billy asked. “I might be.” Steve smiled.

“I see you then.” Steve waved as he took off, Byers, Henderson and Sinclair in the back seat.

“It’s nice to have someone on my side.” Max chirped, once she was seated in the car, clicking her seatbelt.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Mike is way too controlling over El. He doesn’t let her think for herself. She was really excited to play tonight but he rolls in and says that it’s too complicated for her and why doesn’t she watch him so she can get the feel of it. Augh! Will is a great DM, I doubt he would have minded helping her out but Mike fucking rules the roost!” She rolled her eyes. “It’s annoying.”

“Doesn’t Mr. Mom get involved?” Billy asked, shocked that Steve didn’t put a stop to it. Max nodded.

“He tried but Mike yelled at him saying that he shouldn’t talk about relationship or friendship problems, especially because of how him and Nancy ended”

_That mother fucker._

“Steve stopped after that. I think he still feels weird hanging out with Mike.”

“I don’t blame Steve. It’s a shitty thing to bring up.”

“I think you did too at some point.” “Ya well I’m an asshole so I get a free pass.” Max muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing D&D for a while and anyone who has can tell you that a campaign never goes the way the DM wants and the players never act the way the DM thinks they would. I have had a party member CHOOSE! to play the bagpipes while they were ESCAPING ! I gave him three chances to taking it back but he didn't want, he wanted to play those sweet tunes...long story short he needs to make a new character.


	6. Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Tattoos so I'm sorry, please don't scream at me. <3  
> PS. get want ever tats you want, who gives a fuck if a million other people have it.

“Come in!” Steve called when Billy knocked on the front door. It was unlocked when he turned the doorknob. He took off his shoes and padded into the kitchen, taking a deep whiff at the air. The strong scent of herbs, bacon and onion teased Billy’s nose, causing his stomach to rumble and his eyes to roll back.

“ _Fuuuuck_! What is that pretty boy?”

“It’s the coq au vin, well the beginnings of it. I just got started.”

“Maybe I can....” Billy trailed off. One of these day’s Steve was going to kill him. Who gave this the boy the right to be so damn pretty? Steve was facing the stove, hips swinging to the beat of Take On Me. He wasn’t wearing his normal preppy clothes, today he was in a light blue biker tank and cut off sweatpants and an apron. The straps wrapped around his waist tying into a bow, the hem swishing around his knees as he danced. Want struck Billy like lighting. He could picture, in another life, draping his arms around Steve’s body, pulling him close. Steve would melt into him, angle his face for a kiss….

“Earth to Billy, you in there?” Billy snapped out of his daydream, plastering on a smile he hoped reached his eyes.

“Where else would I be?” He took stock of what Steve was up too. There weren't too many ingredients but they were a lot fresher looking that the stuff Susan bought.

“Need help?”

“Sure, you can open this for me.” Steve handed him a bottle of Grand Cru. Billy uncorked the bottle taking a sniff.

“This is fancy as fuck King Steve, fancy as fuck.” Billy took a swig, coughing at the dry, acidy taste. Steve snorted, snatching the bottle away. He set it near a deep red pot. “I take it back, that is shit.”

“I have found that sometimes expensive is worse.”

“So why are we drinking it?”

“We aren’t we are cooking with it.” Steve brought out a package of chicken still whole. Together they broke it down to brown in the bacon fat. While that was cooking they chopped carrots and mushrooms. After placing everything into the pot Steve poured in the wine, broth and some Cognac. The stew needed to cook in the oven so they had a half an hour to themselves. They chatted until the buzzed rang. Billy watched as Steve mashed butter and flour together and added the mixture into the stew along with pearl onions. It was smelling like heaven and in ten more minutes Billy was going to have a taste.He set the table while Steve took the food out of the oven. They didn’t wait for it to cool, ladling tender chicken, stewed veggies and sauce into wide bowls.

“ _Fuuuuuck!_ ” Billy said again, juices dripping from his mouth when he took a bite. The chicken was rich and moist, the shitty fancy wine aided the right amount of acid to counter the fattyness of the bacon and earthliness of the vegetables, fuck! Billy wished they had a loaf of bread so he could dip into the sauce. He wiped his chin, shoving another bite, not caring that he wasn’t being sexy in the slightest .

“When is the date?”

“Huh?”

“For when we get married? I can’t let anyone take you now. I need to chain you to my stove and force you to cook this for me everyday.” Billy was half serious, not that Steve would ever know.

“Who said I would want to get married to you?”

“I am prime husband material princess. I’m smart, I look good and I know my way around a car. I can even build a birdhouse.”

“Well now I’m sold. Birdhouses are my weakness. We’ll have the wedding next June.” Steve said with a smirk.

Billy had seconds and thirds unashamed. He hadn’t a meal that good in years. The last time was Billy’s sixth birthday, the night his father went ape shit on his mother calling her a whore because she had a conversation with one of the men at the deli counter. Once they were done they cleaned up.

“Are you ready to tackle the pool again?” Billy asked, scratching his belly lazily.

“No time like the present.” He didn’t sound very confident. Nervously spying the darkened pool. Billy slid his hand down Steve’s arm, feeling bold he linked their fingers together. When Steve didn’t yanked his hand away in discus he felt over joyed. Occasionally he wondered if he was making himself to obvious. Billy lead Steve outside to the pool, stripping out of his jeans (he had worn a bathing suit underneath). He took hold of Steve’s hand once he did the same, only Steve was in his boxers.

“I can’t believe you let yourself be roped into playing next week with the kids.” 

“Same here, I regretted it the moment I opened my mouth.” Billy said, treading down the pool steps. “Have any tips for me?”

“Make sure to say ‘I roll for perception’ before you move your character, make sure El does the same. Most of the important stuff is right there in front of you but you have to ask to take a look. It seems silly but in a weird way it makes sense. If you in real life would look around when you go to a new place so would your character but we have to ast in out or no one will know what you are doing. Will is a fair DM but Mike can get caught up in the details and tends to take it out on the party. I kept forgetting when I first started.”

“What happened?”

“I Steven the Fighter opened a chest.”

“So? You need to spell it out for me, I’m not a nerd pretty boy.” 

"It wasn’t a real chest, it was a mimic, I got eaten.”

Billy chuckled. “Only you could get killed by a piece of furniture. El and I are going to kick everyone's asses. By the way you’re doing great.” Steve looked down, blinking rapidly when he saw he was waist deep. His fingers gripped Billy's tighter.

“Keep talking.”

“I’m going to get a tattoo. I have been thinking about it for a while.” Billy asked playfully flicking his tongue out. “Maybe I can get some ink on you too.” The idea of ink swirled on Steve’s pale skin was a delightful thought. Especially if it was hidden in a spot only he knew about.

“You couldn’t pay me to get a tattoo, not for all the money in the world.” Steve shuttered. “I hate needles.” Steve’s eyes skimmed over Billy’s chest. “Where do you think you would get it?” Billy thanked god that Steve didn’t have the pool heated, the cool water was helping his dick not spring into action as Steve studied his body.

“I had a few friends back in California who said the best place to start would be the upper arm.”

“Any clue what you’ll get?”

“Not really, I guess I’ll pick from one of their books or some shit.” A loud thud made them both freeze. “Wha-” “Shhh!” The brunet splashed over to him, contradicting himself. Steve shoved Billy behind him. His head turning this way and that way. A growling sound vibrated in the yard.

“ Get in the house and grab the walkie.”

“Steve, it’s probably nothing.” Billy soothed moving close to Steve’s back.

“Nothing doesn’t growl Billy!”

“It was most likely a raccoon.”

“I know what a fucking raccoon sounds like! Get in the house! Please!” He sounded desperate. Billy laced his fingers together over Steve’s heaving chest, bringing the trembling boy into the cradle of his arms. “

Steve. Relax. Ok so it’s not a raccoon. It could have been a car trying to start up or a branch falling onto a tin roof. Please pretty boy relax for me.” Billy cooed, tucking his nose into the silky waves of Steve’s hair. He smelled like strawberries and hairspray. “ We’ll both go in, dry off and watch a movie. Sound good?”

Steve hesitantly nodded. “Ya, ok...ok I-I I need to radio the kids though, I have to make sure.” They backed out of the pool like there was a tiger ready to pounce on them if they turned their backs. Billy knew that people thought he was a cold unfeeling bastard. A fuck’um and leave’um tpye and they wouldn’t be wronge but Billy understood the most about not wanting to turn his back to his demons. Real or not. Steve did radio the brats, each one of them. He talked in hushed tones, looking pale and worn, relaxing once he got a hold of El. Whatever she said got the brunet to finally appear pleased.

“Sorry....again.” Steve said placing the walkie on a coffee table. “I am going to throw a party once my issues stop having issues.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head and pick out a movie, it better not be lame or I’m leaving.” He teased, flopping down on the sofa. Huh, they weren’t that bad to sit on. Steve picked the Terminator, curling up against the arm of the couch next to Billy leaving a small span of space between them. Not even twenty minutes in and he was fast asleep. Billy didn’t mind. Steve always looked like he needed to sleep for a thousand years. He dragged Steve’s legs over his own, rubbing a bit of ankle with his thumb settling down to watch the rest of the film pretending he got to have this in the real world.

He left Steve's around eleven slipping back into his house without problem. 

* * *

Billy was pleasantly surprised to see Steve at the end of his work day. He was talking to Dustin’s mother, stubbing his Nikes on the concrete in a ‘ah shucks’ kind of way. She must be thanking him for how often he drives the rat pack around. Steve never takes any sort of credit, usually waves it off like it’s nothing. A group of high school girls giggled as they watched Steve. Not that Billy could blame them. Damn he was looking scrumptious for a fucking prep.

Steve had on a pair of fern print shorts and crisp white button down polo. The top three buttons were unbuttoned give a taste of skin and collar bone. His hair was puffed to perfection practically screaming for someone to run their hands through. He had the air of a model straight from Vogue and Billy wanted to fuck him up. One of the girls must have had the same idea. She pulled out a compact mirror, applying a thick layer of neon orange gloss to her lips. She smacked them together with an obnoxious smack. Pushing up her bikini top in an attempt to make her tits fuller she winked at her friends giggling again. She staked over to Steve, twirling a lock of bottle blonde hair.

No. Nooooo way. Not on his watch. Bitch better back the fuck up.

“Yo Steve!” Billy called out. The older teen looked up grinning like a goof when he saw Billy. He excused himself from Mrs. Herderson not paying any attention to the girl just steps away.

“Hey Billy, I was looking for you.” Billy could have melted at that.

“Here I am pretty boy, want can I do for you?” He asked, peering over that the group of girls. Bottle blonde pouted in their direction. Billy had to curb a smirk at her.

“Did you still want me to come with you to get that tattoo?” Steve rocked on his feet.

“So that means you are getting one too, right princess?”

“Pffh, no I was just thinking that I should make sure you won’t back out of getting one.” Steve teased.

“Are you calling me chicken Harrington?” Billy asked with a smirk crowding into Steve’s personal bubble. He flicked his tongue out, wetting his bottom lip. Steve focused on that, mirroring him. Billy felt pride as Steve’s pupils dilated. The brunette slowly took in Billy’s bare chest, he flexed his pecs unthinkingly. Billy knew he looked damn good. A polite cough broke the tension. It was bottle blonde again. Billy grit his molars together and plastered on a fake smile.

“Anything we can help you with.” He said flatly. She ignored him.

“Um, hi Steve.” Her eyes were only on Steve, practically drooling over him which pissed Billy off. Bless Steve though, he had pure confusion writing on his pretty face. He opened and closed his mouth, eyebrows raised. Billy had seen this on Steve before. It usually happens when one of the brats dumped a shit ton of science lingo on him.

“Ah...hi..?”

“Stacy, Stacy Whitman. From math? We had a group project together. Don’t you remember me silly?” She asked, walking her fingers up Steve’s arm. Billy was never one to hit a girl but would a push into a pool count?

“Sorry I don’t.” Steve said bluntly which was almost as good as pushing Stacy into the pool. She appeared shocked by the news, like she thought she was _that_ unforgettable.

She quickly got over it, smile firmly in place. “ I was thinking, since Nancy is out of the picture finally, maybe we can get a bite to eat? Maybe hang out together afterwards.” Stancy struck a poise, pushing her tits forward and her tiny ass out. Steve winced at his ex’s name.

“Ah...I’m busy with Billy tonight, maybe some other time.” He took hold of Billy’s elbow and steered Billy to the locker rooms.

“I do remember her.” He hissed in Billy’s ear. “She made fun of Dustin for having Cleidocranial Dysplasia.”

Billy was pleased as punch. Bitch ruined her chances for good. Noone messed with Steve’s kids and got away with it. Her punishment was to never get to know Steve beyond pleasantries. Billy glanced back at Stancy. They locked eyes and Billy stuck his tongue out, wagging it at her. He hoped she got that he was saying ‘ha ha he’s mine bitch.’ even if it wasn’t in the way he wanted. By the glare he got he thought she understood.

“That was quite the three dollor word you used princess, how could you say that and not pico de gallo?”

Steve grimested. “Dustin pop quizzed me until I was able to say it. It took three weeks!” He pushed Billy toward the lockers. “Hurry up, I got something for you.”

Billy shucked his shorts, snickering when Steve averted his eyes, tugging on a pair of tight blue jeans over his bare ass. He slipped a dark green tank top, the arm holes cut so low there was hardly any material on the sides.

“Aw! Steve! You bought me a present. Babe, you shouldn’t have.” He said fluttering his lashes.

“Don’t get your panties wet, I asked Will to draw me a tattoo he thought would be good for a biker.”

“Pffft! You see me as a sexy biker, you are too cute princess.” Deep down Billy was touched. Very few people took the time to get him, let alone have a person make him, a meaningful gift. Steve took out a carefully folded piece of paper and handed it to him. Unfolding showed a simply drawn skull, cigarette dangling from its teeth. It was cheesy... It was perfect.

“Shit, little Byers drew this?”

Steve got that proud parental look on his face again.

“He is the best artist here! He draws everyone in the party their D&D characters and last time I was over Will was talking about making his own comic.”

“I think I own that kid some money or maybe candy.” “So you like it?”

“Like it, fuck I love it. Much better than picking a random one from a book.”

Billy allowed Steve to drive him to a tattoo parlor named Patty Wack Tats. It sat on the outskirts of town. According to Steve it was a safe and clean establishment.

“Last year a senior named Jackson got a dragon on his hip from the shop.”

“And you trust his word?”

Steve nodded. “He was a cool dude and a great team player so ya, I trust him. He was the only one who could keep up with me on keg stands, until you got here that is.”

The shop was small with only two doors toward the back that must lead into the artist studios, a long grey couch with a glass coffee table covered in torn binders sat in the waiting room. A woman in her mid fifties sat behind the counter reading a bodice ripper. Her hair was cropped short in a stylish bob and her arms were covered in flower tattoos. She looked up at them when they walked in.

“Welcome to Patty Wack Tats. I’m Alex. Are both of you boys looking for ink?”

“Nope just him.” Steve thumbed in Billy’s direction. “He has a sketch ready.” T

he woman takes the page from Steve, looking it over with a nod.

“Not bad, cliche but not terrible. Plus everyones got to have a cliche tat to their collection.” She taps an anchor tattoo on her hand. “ Where do you want it?”

Billy discusses size, color and price with her and is extremely glad when she doesn't card him. Alex took them into one of the rooms, pulling up a chair for Steve to sit in. She doesn’t say much as she lays the template down on his shoulder.

“This might burn.” Is the only warning he gets besides the buzz of the tattoo gun touched his skin. It did hurt but in the best of ways. A burning buzzing sensation that made his blood sing. Alex took her time with the lines, not pulling or scraping. Billy was immensely glad Steve remembered this place. He could see why people got addicted to this, he wasn’t done with the first tat and he was already planning a second. Steve watched intently as Alex worked, wincing when she wiped up blood and excise ink. Billy was happy to note that it didn’t take too long to finish. Maybe a couple of hours tops. It was truly wonderful. She was able to capture the old navy tattoo style little Bryers had drawn perfectly. They walk out lighter in the wallet and with strict instructions on how to take care of the tattoo.

“It looks pretty bad ass.” Steve said once they were back in the car. Billy twisted his arm, smiling at the fresh ink.

“Little Byers knew what he was doing. He should think about learning to tattoo himself, that way I can get all the tats I want for free.”

“Want to go show it off to him?” Billy checked the clock on the dash broad, disappointed when it read seven pm. He wanted to go find the kids and show off. He bet little Bryers would be over the moon to see something he drew would be shown off for the rest of the world to see forever.

“Nah,I got to get home family dinner you know?”

“No not really.” Steve said simply. “Mom and dad aren’t ever home so I eat when I’m hungry. It must be nice to sit down with everyone.”

“No not really.” Billy echoed. Steve parked next to Billy’s camaro. He shut off the car but Billy didn’t want to get out. He wanted to invite Steve over and have dinner with him. Better yet he wanted to go back with Steve to his home. He wanted to cook with Steve again, watch shitty movies late into the night and then pull Steve into bed. It wasn’t going to happen that night, most likely will never ever happen like how Billy wanted. Billy pushed away the negative thoughts. He had a great day with Steve and he was getting his wish. Steve was now his friend, could maybe even be called his best friend.

“Hey let me borrow your shirt.” Steve gave Billy a quizzical look. Billy huffed. “I don’t want my old man to see the new ink until it has healed. I wasn’t prepared for an outing like that or I would have brought my own.” Steve nodded in understanding.

“He’s not a fan of tattoos I take it.”

“He’s not a big fan of me.” Flew out of Billy’s mouth. Steve’s grip on the steering wheel tightened, his knuckles going white. He waited for the questions to start. The pity once the pieces were put together that his old man likes to slap him around. Steve bit his lip so hard Billy was sure it was going to bleed, yet he didn’t ask a single question.

“If you need a place...my door is always open.” Billy choked on air. This boy was too good to him. Billy didn’t deserve it but he was going to take it. He was going to be a greedy pig and take as much as Steve was willing to give.

“Thanks.” He softly said. Steve gave him the shirt he was wearing and in exchange, Billy gave him his tank top. He was much too pleased to see his shirt on Steve, like he had marked him as his.

At dinner Neil didn’t committed on the shirt, he didn’t say much of anything. He chewed angrly, stabbing a boiled potato clean in half with his fork. Max looked pleased as punch though. Billy decided not to make any commits this time and excused himself from the table as fast as he could.

Billy stripped out of his clothes replacing his tight jeans for sweats, folding the borrowed shirt into a neat square.

_Don’t be creepy_. His mind sang at him. Did he lessen? Hell, no.

Billy removed the other shirt, the one at Steve laid his pretty little head on and replaced it with the borrowed one. He flopped face down into it, smelling the combined scent of them. Billy could feel his cock swell, subconsciously humping the mattress. Yup he was one big fucking creeper. That didn’t stop his hand from slipping under the elastic band of his sweat, cupping his dick, giving it a little squeeze.

His arm still stung but it added to the pleasure, he could imagine that Steve was straddling him from behind, teeth biting into his inked skin as his large hand stroked Billy’s cock. Would he be a dirty talker? Billy tried to picture it and snorted. He couldn’t see Steve saying things like ‘Who's your daddy?’ or ‘My little slut.’ Steve seemed to pure for that. Maybe his dirty talk would be sweet filth. Whispered words of how good Billy was for him. How pretty he was squirming for his touch. Billy bit the shirt covered pillow to drown his moans, coming like a boy first learning what his cock was meant for. He would have been embarrassed that he came so fast if anyone was around to see it. Billy licked his fingers clean, shutting down the image of Steve doing it instead. He didn’t need a second round. By now his arm was throbbing like a hundred bee stings and he was close to sleep.

Relaxing back in bed Billy drifted off to thoughts of Steve laying next to him.


	7. Cherries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what started this whole fic. It was only going to be this one chapter but then I got one idea after another and the next thing I knew I had over 100 pages.

“Take me to the mall.” Max whined, not bothering to knock as she barreled into his room. Thank god he never did anything ‘bad’ in there just case Niel decided to check in on him.

“Ask nicely Max.” Billy said, flicking to the next page in Slaughterhouse-Five. The redhead groaned looking two seconds away from stomping her feet like a fucking five year old.

“Billy, take me to the mall please.”

“See, wasn’t that easy?” He teased.

She scoffed. “Nothing is when it comes to you. Now come on!”

“What’s the rush? Are you and the geek having a date or something because that shit can’t get back to Neil.” She rolled her eyes which fuck her for that. Here he is trying to look after the little snot and she wasn’t taking it seriously. Just because he was getting along with the twerps didn’t mean that his father would also drop his shitty ways.

“It’s not a date, the entire party is going to be there because this will be El’s first time at the mall.” She said joyfully like it really was a big fucking deal. She was already in the rat pack she better not turn into a mall rat.

“All malls are the same, no need to get so jazzed about an overpriced, over crowded building.”

“Ya but this is El’s first-” She stopped talking, wide eyed again, abruptly turning and going down stairs. Seriously. What the fuck? They went to the car, Susan saying 'Have a good time, please be safe,' as they walked by.

“El is a real mystery huh?” Billy prodded at her, hoping to get some dirt on one of the only nerds he liked. Little Bryers was definitely up there.

“She isn’t, she’s weird just like the rest of us.” Max stated, reaching to turn up the radio. She tossed her head to Madonna, singing along badly. Billy allowed it only because he secretly liked having her not be afraid around him anymore. Max barely waited for him to stop completely before jumping out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut. They had parked a row or two away from Jonathan’s car. He could see the nerd patrol cramped in the back seat while the El sat primmly in the passenger's seat.

When her blank stare fell on Max she lit up, scrambling to get the door open. The two girls locked hands, Max talking a mile a minute not waiting for any of the boys as they headed straight for the mall entrance. Jonathan gave him a small nod, followed with the rest of the gang leaving Billy to trail after them. It made him feel like a forgotten puppy. He caught up to them when they stopped to argue what store they were hitting up first.

“I’m taking El to Macys so I can help her pick out a rad bathing suit.” Max declared. The younger boys all turned a dark shade of red. Wheeler the darkest of them all. It was cute in a gross way.

“I-I can um help with that.” Wheeler stuttered avoiding eye contact with El and Max.

"I bet you would." Billy said under his breath.

“Ew, no way Mike. That’s plain weird. You and the rest of the boyband go to the comic shop with Jonathan and Billy. We’ll meet up with you mouth breathers later.”

“No you will not.” Billy said, crossing his arms. “I’m not letting you girls wander around the mall by yourselves.”

“Duh! That's why we are going together!” Max waved El’s and her claps hand for emphasis.

“It’s still not with someone!”

“So you mean that if the person isn’t a guy it doesn’t count! That’s sexest talk!” Max shrieked causing a few shoppers to direct their attention to the group.

“Oh my fucking God! Max! It’s not safe. Think about it, some creep might think you are cute and try to lure you away into a white van?”

“I won’t let that happen.” El said with certainty.

“I appreciate your female power hour short stack however you’re like a ninety pounds soaking wet, what could you do against a man twice that?” Billy said with a scoff. The group including Johnathan shared a look.

“Dude you don’t even know.” Henderson muttered.

In the end they all went Macys. Max chattering none stop while El nodded to whatever she was saying. The redhead piled tons of colorful swimwear into Sinclairs arms, ignoring his squawking of ‘I’m not a pack mule!’.

“This is going to take forever!” Henderson drew out the ‘ever’ in his whiney voice. Billy had a feeling he was going to go home with a massive headache by the end of this.

"Shut up Dustin.” Wheeler muttered gaze locked on the dressing room area. You could see the heart eyes the kid had for El. Once again, cute and gross.

Much to the relief of all the boys the girls wrapped up their shopping spree in under twenty minutes. It was awkward as hell herding a bunch of thirteen year olds away from the bra section with a guy who threaten you but now are kind of ok with.

“So what did ya get?” Billy asked El, half because he wanted to know if it would cause Wheeler to faint and half because he liked talking to her. She played with the bag handles, biting her lip, looking around (for what Billy didn’t know).

She tugged on his shirt sleeve to stage whisper; “Something bitchin” That startled a fit of laughter out of him.

“Nice kid! I’m sure you will drive Wheeler wild!” He said in between sniggers. She gave him a baffled expression.

“I can’t drive him anywhere. I don’t have a car and I do not know how to drive.”

“Shesh you are too cute. Way too cute for that mouth breather. How the hell did he manage to bag a chick like you?” Just to make Wheeler squirm he asked the last bit loud enough for the whole party to hear. El cracked a smile ducking her head, hiding a blush. Wheeler stormed up to them and grabbed El’s hand.

“Come on El, you don’t want to get too close to him, he might have rabies.” Billy stuck his tongue out at the back of Wheelers head. What a dewb. The kids fucked around the mall’s record shop until Duston kept whining about getting ice cream.

“Duston be honest you really want to bug Steve.”

“No I want a double scoop of chocolate, extra whip, five cherries and to laugh at Steve’s uniform.”

“Haven’t you done that enough all ready?” Sinclair asked as he flicked through some records.

“He snorted milk out his nose the first time he saw Steve in it.” Little Byers told Billy sagely.

“He looks like a gay pirate!”

“No he doesn’t, it’s more of a gay sailor onsomble.” Sinclair said and off went the kids arguing bout how gay Steve looked. Byers, El and Billy didn’t join in. Billy saw Little Byers fidget with the collar of his shirt, looking like he didn’t want any part of the useless bickering.

“Ok! The enough.” Big Byers said. “Stop talking like that, sheesh. If you don’t I'll tell Steve you called him a gay pirate and then how will you get free ice cream then?”

“Come on Jonathan.” Duston whined. “I didn’t mean gay in a bad way.”

“Whatever, I’m hungry, lets go.” Max said tossing her hair behind her shoulder. They were lucky that Scoops was slow that day because the brats won’t stop talking (all at once mind you) at Steve.

“So the campaign with be Wills this week!”

“We talking about it and Friday was the best day because our parents won't complain about work the next day!”

“So make sure your sheet is ready and you have a better back story then last time.”

“I took El shopping for a bathing suit. Do you think we could use your pool at some point?”

“Hi Steve.”

“Mrs. Sinclair is going to make her famous brownies!” At the mention of brownies Steve let out a moan that went strait (HA!) to Billy’s cock.

“So the down fall to King Steve is through his stomach, if I knew that before then I would have taken the school with a plate of cookies.” Billy said unable to help but lean forward into Steve’s space (it also helped hide his response to that moan. His brown eyes sparkled with merth, staring into Billy’s blue.

“You know how to bake, man you are holding out on me! Now I will be expecting oatmeal raisin next time you come over.” Billy’s nose wrinkled in disgust. How could someone this cute have such bad taste. _Oatmeal raisin_? Really? That is the choice of a seventy year old man who thought watching PBS past nine on a week night was exciting. Apparently everyone else thought the same thing going by the grossed out noises and fake barf faces they made. Billy cackled at Steve’s put out face.

“Don’t make fun of me you little shits! Oatmeal raisin is a solid choice!”

“Ya for senior citizens!” Yelled Henderson. Steve reached over and snagged Duston around the neck, pulling him in for a noggy. The world seemed to go in slow motion as Billy watched. The sailor shirt rose showing a delightful sliver of skin, dotted with moles and freckles. His gaze traveled down to stop on oh shit he has back dimples (how did he miss those!). He wondered if he had to wipe drool from his face. Billy felt his mouth water, wanting to bite into the soft flesh of Steve’s hip. A polite cough drew Billy’s attention from the delicious scene.

A tall,muscular, wavy blond haired man stood behind them, hands stuffed into a pair of baby blue designer sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, instead he was in a cheetah leotard, skin shining with sweat. If Billy was to take a guess he would say the man was in his early forties.

“Have I caught you at a bad time Stevie?” Mystery man asked, hundred watt smile shining at Steve. Oh excuse me, _Stevie_. Billy glared at the newcomer, a funny feeling churned in his stomach, like bees buzzing around. The nerds shifted to a table that big Bryers saved, now focused on their treats leaving Billy up there with this new guy.

“Hey Richard, how’s it hanging today?” Steve asked Richard. Said man elbowed Billy out of the way to slump on the counter in what was supposed to be sexy. To Billy he looked constipated.

“Peachey Stevie it was another great workout. You should try it sometime. Nothing beats getting your blood pumping and your body moving. I won’t even charge you.” Billy wished he had a plate to crack over Richard’s perfect fuckinging face. Luckily Steve didn’t seem that jazzed about the idea either.

“No way, jazzercise isn’t my thing. I have two left feet dancing let alone trying to do choreograph shit. Oh Richard, these are my friends Billy and Jonhanatan and those are the rugrats I keep talking about.” He said pointing to them not noticing Richard eyeballing Billy.

He could tell what the fucker was thinking by now he took in Billy’s mullet, his earring, scruffed up biker boots, worn jeans and faded torn red open button down. He thought Billy was trash. It boiled Billy’s blood but what made it worse was how he dismissed the most important people in Steve's life. He didn’t bother acknowledging the rest of the group and yes Billy didn’t really get on with the rat pack but only he was allowed to a dick to them.

“Cool, so I was wondering want to catch a flick this Friday?” Richard asked, dismissing Billy without a word, hand dangerously close to Steve’s elbow. Billy wanted to punch his smug little face.

“He can’t.” Billy said all sweet as pie. “He’s got a date with me and the nerds. We got a big campaign, all day affair is the usual, right _Stevie_.” Steve opened his mouth but Richard spoke over him.

“I’m sure you guys can survive one Friday without Stevie- ”

“Fuck no! Will has been making this campaign for like ever. Steve has to be a part of it and he needs to keep an eye on this one.” Piped in Henderson thumbling at Billy. He had wandered back to counter, mouth lined with chocolate. Billy could have hugged the twerp for butting in.

“Duston! Language!” Steve scolded then turned his mother henning on to Billy. “And I didn’t even say if I could go or not.”

“Steve we both know you wouldn’t miss this nerdy game for anything or anyone.” Billy side eyed the jazzercise instructor. “Plus I promised you cookies and thought I could make a batch. You know I don’t like to disappoint you and you know I am good at providing you with everything you need.” Billy reached out plucking Steve’s hat off his head, stroking a few wayward strands of hair off his face tenderly before placing the hat back on. Steve turned a fire engine red, mouth popped open like someone punched him. Richard glared at Billy, smile tight and unpleasant. Billy puffed out his chest, flexing his arm muscles as he crossed his arms over his chest grinning like the cheshire cat. Yes he was postering, no he didn’t give a shit. This dick oozed bitchy fuck boy like he was bathing in it and the dark thing swirling in Billy would do anything to make sure he didn’t go near Steve.

“Maybe next time then.” Richard gritted out, glaring at Billy like he took away his favorite toy. “In the meantime Stevie I’ll ah, take your cherry.” Richard said turning back to Steve, licking his lips after the word ‘cherry’, eyes trailing down the brunets form. Billy was going to punch his teeth out, make a necklace with them and than strangle Dick with it. He was sure he could get one of the kids to help him hide the body.

"I need to get some from the back, we ran out." Steve waved at the empty spot were cherry sorbet would be. "I'll..ah..be right back." He hesitantly took a cup, eyes darting from Billy to Richard before going into the back room.

"Back off amigo." Billy said once he couldn't see Steve anymore. Richard scoffed at him at him in a dismissive way.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You the boyfriend." He chuckled getting up in Billy's space. "Nah, you want to be. I can see it but you never will be. Steve is too good for the likes of you."

Billy planted his feet, palms itching for a punch. "That might be true but I get to be near him on his days off, not you. I get to sit with him for hours playing a fucking game because _he_ wants me there." Billy leaned in real close to whisper in his ear. "I get to see him in his swimsuit as I teach him how to swim. I get to place _my_ hands all over his wet, beautiful body. Not you. And guess what? As long as I'm in the picture it will never be you because if you ever touch him in an inappropriate way, I will hunt you down you old creepy ass mother fucker."

He took a step back, grinning manic. Dick face looked like he sucked a lemon.

"Steve can make his own decision, he doesn't need you to look after him."

"I do anyway Dick."

Billy and Richard stayed in a sort of staring contest, neither one willing to back down even when Steve came back with a scoop of cherry sorbet. Richard in the end was the first to break it, that way he could smile in away he thought was charming but really it was gross, to pay Steve.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Stevie, get home safe and nice to meet you...Phil.”

“It’s Billy.” Billy gritted out. “Oops, sorry it’s an easy name to forget. Happy hunting.” And with that he took off. Billy couldn’t help but spot he added an extra swagger to his step. He was sure it was so Steve would watch his ass which Billy was pleased to note was small and flat. He almost took off after him but in the end Billy knew he won. Dick was a fucking pussy.

“OooooK then...does anyone want to tell me what just happened cause it felt like something went down.” Henderson asked loudly.

“Short shorts” El said calmly spooning a huge amount of mint chip into her mouth. Winking in the strangest way at Billy. She closed one eye and then moved the muscles in the other so she blinked and squinted at the same time.

“What the fuck does that mean!”

“Can you please stop swearing! You’re going to get me fired!” Steve slumped forward pinching the bridge of his nose. “You are lucky I tolerate you all.”

“I feel like I saw some animal documentary shit.” Big Bryers mumbled. “Come on brats lets go, I got to get you back before dinner time.” The kids proceed to complain and argue at Bryers, letting Billy steal a few more moments with Steve.

“So that guy was a fuck boy.” Billy said without shame.

“Yes he is. He's like over forty and he keeps hanging around me. He better not be trying to get with Robin.” Billy blinked slowly at Steve. He...he wasn’t for real right? He knew Tights Mcgee was hitting on him...right? Judging by the confusion painted clear on his face, no. The dumb ass had no clue that Dick wanted his dick. Billy had a crush on one of the most air head people he had ever met.

“Want me to take care of him?” Billy asked instead of telling Steve he was an idiot.

“Nah I’ll be good, if he tries anything you will be the first one I tell. Sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect pretty boy. By the way, make sure you aren't alone with him either.”

"Why?"

"I don't have a good feeling about him. Max would say he's a mouth breather." Steve laughed at that, smile so bright Billy thought he would go blind if he looked right at it. Dick might be right about Steve being too good for him but Dick could choke on himself because Steve was too good for any of them. 


	8. D20

It was Friday.

It was Friday and Billy wasn’t out partying or sneaking off to make out with some dumb cow at the quarry. He wasn’t getting high or hanging around his room relaxing. No. No Billy was on a fucking Friday night playing Dungeons and Dragons in the very same house he beat the shit out of Steve in.

Mrs. Byers (Please call me Joyce, I’m not that old) wasn’t anything like Billy had imagined. She smoked like a chimmy, took to his flirting smile like flies to vinegar and she had so much love for the kids sitting in her living room it could power a small town. She looked him up and down when he came in with Max, rolled her eyes and said ‘I am going to trust that this time my plates will be safe.' He muttered a no and a ‘sorry about that’ to her.

“Great, then nothing for me to worry about.” She raised her voice calling to Will. “Your brother is out with Nancy, I left money for pizza and please for the love of god remember Demons and Duels in only a game not the end of the world.”

“Mom it’s Dungeons and Dragons.” He exasperated, it felt like it was all in good fun though, like it was an inside joke. She chuckled at Will, no anger in her face. If Billy thought about talking back to his father, even in a teasing way, he would have gotten a good smack.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me!” She took a bottle of wine, a plastic goblet and a tape of Jaws with her. Sinclair clapped his hands together.

“Alright then, we are only missing Steve and Dustin. Max want to help me and Will set up the first map?” Billy awkwardly sat on the floor next to El taking in his surroundings as the kids got ready. The whole room was clean but worn. The walls of the living room didn’t have all the creepy fucking drawing anymore but the largest wall still had the alphabet painted on it with Christmas lights strung up. His fingers traced scratch marks on the floor. Weird.

“Hey little Byers, I didn’t know you had a dog. Where is the little guy? You need to trim his nails or all of your floors are going to be even more damaged.” Will looked up from the board. Cocking his head, confusion written on his face. He saw where Billy was touching, eyes getting big as saucers.

“Man I forgot about Chester. Didn’t he get eaten by-OUCH! What the hell man!” Sinclair rubbed the spot where Will slapped him. Will jerked his head at Billy and raised his eyebrows. Sinclair must have picked up what he was trying to explain without explaining because he changed his tune. “I mean right! You did say. He ran away. Bummer.”

“You all are freaks, I hope you understand that.” Billy said not believing a word they said.

“Steve and Dustin are here.” El said, playing with a bag of dice in her hand. She waved her arm out but Mike stopped the motion. He shook his head and she rolled her eyes.

“Friends don’t lie.”

“Ya but he’s not a friend.”

“Yet.” El got up, opened the door, swinging it open. No one was there. She sat back down humming the theme song to Miami Vice. Thirty seconds later, headlights shone through the windows and Billy could hear the firmilr purr of Steve’s BMW. This little girl was weird on so many levels. It was a damn good thing she was cute.

You could hear Steve and Dustin before they got in.

“Cooking and baking are the same thing!”

“NO! Baking is science you can eat, cooking is not burning things and getting lucky when it doesn’t kill you!”

Steve made a strangled sound. “But if I can cook then I should be able to bake!”

“Tell that to the cupcakes Steve! Tell it to the innocent cupcakes you killed!” The two boys came in, Steve pouting like it was his job, arms laided with plastic bags. Billy got up to help, earning him a ‘thanks’ and a pat on the arm.

“I’m going to guess Steve tried baking again?” Sinclair asked with a snicker.

“Did the fire department come again is that you’re late?” Questioned Mike earning him the bird from Steve.

“Oh ha ha. You set fire once to the oven and no one will let it go.”

“Steve used the oven with me the last time I was over. Everything turned out fine.” Billy said setting the bags down on the breakfast table, rummaging in them he laid out the goodies the older teen brought.

“That’s cause he was cooking. It’s a big difference when it comes to Steve. Wait a second! Steve you cooked for this ass hat yet you haven’t cooked for me this week!” Dustin shoved playfully at Steve. “Now I demand you make me homemade pasta!”

“You little shit, I don’t have time to make you homemade pasta, you’ll get what you get and you won’t get upset.” Steve bopped Dustons cap causing him to squak.

“So what did he do to get the fire department called?” Billy asked, ripping into a pack of gummy bears. A gleeful smile over took Henderson’s face. Steve shook his head violently, cutting the air with his arms.

“Don’t you dare say anything Henderson! I know where you live and will smother you in your sleep.”

“But Steve it’s a beautiful story that must be told to the world!”

“If you keep your mouth shut I will find time to make you homemade raviolis.”

“Yup, ok keeping my mouth shut.” Henderson made a zipping motion over his lips.

“He put the oven on for 530 degrees instead of 350 so the paper he used to line the tins caught on fire.” Wheeler said casting a bitch face at Steve. Billy laughed, he could imagine Steve frantically rushing around his kitchen as the oven smoked and the fire alarms blared.

“It’s not my fault that I have dyslexia! Smaller the writing the harder it is for me!” Steve looked at Billy, ringing his hands. Billy jolted to realize that Steve was nervous about what Billy would think of him.

“Don’t worry about it amigo, shit happens. Next time I’ll be there to double check the directions for you.” Billy was never good at comforting people but he was relieved to see that Steve relaxed. Billy a year ago would have made fun of him, called him slow. The Billy of now didn’t want to put people down unless they deserved it and Steve are far Billy was considered didn’t. Billy absentmindedly rubbed at his arm.

“Oh! Did you show Will yet?” Excitement evident in Steve’s voice.

“Show me what?” Billy shrugged out of his button down exposing the gause and saran wrap bandage he made. Billy carefully unwrapped it to reveal his tat to the group of wide eyed kids. Little Byers looked like he was going to cry when he saw it, his tiny arm lifted as if he was going to touch the inflamed area. He thought better of it and stuck to looking. He had a grin goofy enough to revile Steve’s.

“So I guess this means you liked it?” He whispered, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“I sure did kid, thanks for drawing it for me.” Billy fixed the bandage and buttoned back up.

“Oh my fucking gosh...you actually made them.” Billy turned to see Steve holding a tupperware container filled to the brim with oatmeal chocolate chip cookies because Billy has standards. Steve bit into one, moaning around the bite. “They have chocolate!” He took another bite, hips shaking in Billy would call a happy dance. “I didn’t think to do that, it’s genis.”

“I want to try.” Henderson reached to take one only for Steve to hold the container over his head.

“No these are mine now, no one elses.”

“They’re for everyone dick head now hand them over!”

“Aren’t you worried they would be poisoned?” Steve said around the rest of the cookie he had shoved in his mouth.

Henderson paused in his struggles. “Fair point. Have fun dying I guess.” Billy should have felt more insulted but when he saw how smug Steve looked as he munched away on his second cookie he instead felt pleased. The two older boys gathered the snacks Steve brought and laid them out near the board, settling down. Steve sat next to him, brushing their knees together. It was going to be the sweetest torture to stay pressed against eachother.

Billy couldn’t help but think back on his wank off fantasies. _Not the fucking time Hargrove._

El sat on his other side, legs drawn up under her chin. Max plopped herself down on El’s left, shooting Wheeler a glare, daring him to complain. He didn’t but he sure looked like he wanted to. Billy was regretting this with every fiber of his being. Little Bryers places a boom box on a side table, popping in a cassette in and pressing play. Good lord it was Lord of the Ring type music. He was going to gag.

“ Liston well travelers! Your journey is long and the challenges tough! You may lose your life or you may gain the greatest treasure of your wildest dreams! Welcome to the Masks of Destiny!”

“Thank god he’s not wearing the outfit.” Wheeler whispered. Oh this was going to suck.

It did.

Billy was ready to rip out someone's hair (his did not deserve that kind of punishment). Billy could hardly believe he was agreeing with Sinclair but Wheeler and Henderson had a horrible habit of not talking to them about any sort of game play. Right off the bat they couldn’t decide on what road to take. There was a path that lead into a forest and one that Bryers said would take them into a town. Everyone but Wheeler wanted to go into to stock up on supplies and to see if anyone had any gossip about where they were. El wanted to go because she thought they should stock up on food. (Billy didn’t give a fucking shit either way but he took El’s side.)

It took fifteen minutes for Wheeler to cave and go with the rest of the party. At the tavern Henderson kept butting into other people's conversations. Like when Max was asking the bartender, Lance Silverboot, if there were any jobs that the group could do, Henderson talked over her asking for beer. When El tried to speak at all the little shit steam rolled over her by describing what his character was doing. Billy could feel his blood pressure rise. Henderson wasn’t nearly as bad as Wheeler was though. Wheeler clearly thought he was the toughest shit there, bullying his way to the front, always talking for the group and he even got them into a fight because he was bragging about how he could take anyone on in the village. He flat out told one of the shopkeepers he was the leader of the group and got pissy when Steve rolled a natural twenty (what ever the fuck that ment). Things were getting out of hand and Billy was itching for a smoke.

“Guys, chill out, let the girls have their turn please.” Steve said after Wheeler answered a question clearly aimed at El. Wheeler mocked him, rolling his eyes when Sinclair whacked him on the arm. Billy was starting to see why Max liked him.

“Relax mom, it’s just a game.”

“It is, so let everyone have fun dumbass. It’s not the Mike and Dustin show.” Poor little Byers. Billy could see that he was trying and failing to rangle his players in. Henderson had at least the dignity to look apologetic, Wheeler on the other hand was being a brat. It was plain as day that Will was one step away from crying. Well Billy had it up to here with the little shit. If Wheeler was going to be an shit then so was Billy.

“Byers, El and I roll to fucking drop kick Mike the fuckward Paladin.”

“You can’t do that!” Mike squawked, slamming his hands on the table. Billy ignored him, rolling the twenty sided dice.

“Would you look at that, it’s a natural twenty. El do the honors will you?”

“Bee the Barbarina kicks Mike the-” She glances at Billy, a small smile tugging at her lips. “The fuckward Paladin in dick.” Steve snorted soda out of his nose while the Max and boy (except Mike) shrieked with laughter. There will be nothing funnier then a sweet little kid saying the word fuck.

“El! Don’t let him bully you into being an ass!” He shouted. El’s face fell, eyes glittering with anger.

“No, you are the ass. You don’t know all the things Mike. It is Will’s story. If you can’t stop acting like this I wouldn’t come over any more.” She crossed her arms, unfazed by the shocked look Wheeler had. He started sputtering excuses but seeing he was getting nowhere Wheeler slumped.

“...Sorry everyone.” From there it got better. Billy was (to his annoyance) liking the campaign. El did have a hard time understanding at points but Billy would hop in to help her. He could see that the kids were waiting for him to blow up and yell when she didn’t get a grasp of things. Jokes on them, he only yells at people who actively don’t listen and refuse to learn.

“I roll to see what's in the room.” El said softly.

“Is a twelve good enough?” Billy asked Will. The kid nodded.

“You can see that there is a writing desk in the room next to a bed. On the desk is a box encased in jewels.”

“I want to roll for any traps!” Max scooped up the dice, rolling and cheering when she got a fithteen.

“You don’t sense any traps in the room but you can feel dark magic coming from the box. What do you want to do?”

“I say we open it.” Henderson declared.

“Didn’t you hear him? There could be a cursed item in there or what if the box is the dar magic?” Sinclair put his hand up. “I say no to opening the box, who’s with me?”

“I say that it’s getting late and that it’s time to take El home.” Steve ignored the whines from the kids, rolling his eyes. “I know, I know I’m terrible but life goes on! The campaign will be here next time.” Billy took that as his queue to get Max. She gave Sinclair a kiss on the check. It was gross. Not cause he was black it was just that this is his stepsister! How could anyone in their right mind like that gremlin romanictly? If Sinclair only knew what she did to her peanut butter sandwiches...

“You had fun, don’t lie.” Steve said to Billy when they were cleaning up the mess the turds made. “El seems to really like hanging out with you which is great. If El give you a pass then the rest of the kids will follow.”

“Fine I had fun. Happy Harrington?” Billy said without bite.

“I am.” He paused then jolted forward, wrapping Billy in a lightning fast hug. As Steve went to pull away Billy got with the program and hugged him back. He was a such a fag for liking it as much as he does. He let go, muttering ‘see ya around’ then bolted for the car, happy to see Max already in the passenger seat. Max was unusually quiet once they were back in the car. She was thinking so hard Billy wouldn’t have been shocked to see smoke coming out from her ear. Speaking of smoke he sure could use one right now. He fished in the cup holder, fingers finding his spare pack. After lighting up one handed Billy turned on the radio, not as loud as he normally would.

“Oh my god.” She said so softly that at first Billy didn’t think she said anything. Then. “OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE STEVE!” She shrieked like the banshee Billy always thought she was.

“Everyone likes Steve.” Billy answer more calmly then he felt, tightening his hands on the steering wheel so he wouldn’t nervously tap.

“NO! YOU LIKE LIKE HIM!! THIS IS JUST LIKE WITH HENRY!”

“FUCKING A MAXINE SHOUT IT AGAIN! I DON’T THINK FUCKING CHINA HEARD YOU!” Panic adamant in his voice. He didn’t think she knew about Henry. He really must have done a shit job at hiding them if Max knew about them. Fuck! His right arm twitched in memory of the beating he endured for being found kissing that sweet boy on the beach. For a spec of a second Billy thought that he could have a shot at happiness. Henry and him had been friends since the first grade and when Henry had kissed him last year Billy thought he was finally going to be with someone who loved him. It was risky for the two boys to be kissing out in the open but they were young and dumb and in love, high on life. Neil must have found out from one of his friends who worked on the beach because when Bill got home that night he gave him the worst beating of his life. Not only did he break Billy’s left arm and a rib but he broke his spirit that day. _No son of mine is going to be some faggot fairy! Let this be a lesson boy! Because next time I won’t stop at you, I’ll go after that boy and I will beat his head in in front of you, then I’ll fuck you up so hard you’ll wish you were dead. You hear me_?

No one had been home at the time, the girls had done a mother daughter movie date so there was no one to witness what happened. When they got home Billy had been lying at the bottom of the stairs, Neil’s car long gone. Billy remembered telling them he fell. Max was stupid enough to believe it, Susan he knew knew better, just like the doctors knew better when he told them the same lie. Max’s non stop shrieking brought Billy back to the present. Good thing too cause they were still fucking driving.

“ARE YOU GOING TO ASK HIM OUT!”

“DROP IT MAX!”

“OH MY GOD!”

“MAX!” Billy growled. “Fucking drop it. You know I can’t like him that way so fucking stop.” But he did, God help him he did.

“But!-”

“Stop. Fucking stop.”

Max deflated, pouting like the big baby she was. “I don’t see why you can’t. The party wouldn’t care Billy.”

“Ya well I can think of a few people who do. Not everything is peace, love and rainbows Max. Do you know what Neil would do to me and Steve if he even caught wind of this conversation? If he thought for one second there was anything more than friendship? No you fucking don’t.” He answered for her. “For fucks sake Max, don’t you remember a couple of months ago, how he freaked out on me? Do you want that to happen to Steve? No. I bet you don’t so make sure you stay quiet.”

“Has he been like that always?” She asked in a small voice. Billy shook his head. It was funny really, he felt detached, like he wasn’t even in the car anymore.

“No. He’s been worse...” The rest of the ride was tense. Billy could feel it in the air, choking and unpleasant. The good mood he had evaporated leaving behind an ashy taste in the back of his throat. Run. His mind screamed at him. RUN! Don’t stop until you hit the ocean. Until you put a safe distance between you and your dad... When he parked and went to get out Max stopped him.

Her voice sounded sad as she said. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise but please promise me you won’t stop hanging out with Steve.”

Billy laughed humorlessly. “This is a different tune from last time Maxie. I remember when you said to stay away.”

“Yay that was cause you were shit to my friends and angry all the time. You were such a dick! Now, now you’re not so bad and you have been helping Steve. He told us you got him into the water. I don’t understand why he was having a hard time but he said you were a big help. Dutsin thinks he might be sleeping more too. So...don’t go and mess things up. Ok?” Billy didn’t know how to respond so he didn’t. Messing up was kind of a Hargrove special. He thanking everything under the sun that Neil was at work late so he could hide in the safety of his room until the next day.


	9. Bandaids

The pool was pack that Thursday. It seems like everyone and their mom wanted to cool off and escape the muggy heat that settled over the town. Billy so far had told off six kids for running and thrented two of them with a life ban. He was feeling slightly better since the car conversation with Max. Lady Luck must be smiling down again. Neil had been ignoring him, big fucking whoop! Maybe having a job were people could see his skin had put him off from smacking Billy around. That peace wasn’t going to be here forever so Billy was going to soak it in as much as he could while he can.

Heather had been turning up the flirting that day. Tossing her hair so much Billy thought she was going to snap her neck. At his break time she turned it up a notch. He was in the breakroom getting so much need AC when she strode in. She lit up when she saw him, sitting almost in his lap in her rush to sit next to him.

“So Billy, how does a movie on Saturday night sound to you?” She asked, again flipping her hair. Her neck must hurt by now.

“As great as that sounds I got plans for that night. Got to spend it with the folks, you know family night.” Billy was lying through his teeth. What a laugh, family night with his family! HA!

Her face screwed up contorting her features into something nasty, like she knew he was dishonest. It was gone in a flash, replaced with pouty lips and big sad eyes. “Come on Billy, can’t you just sneak out and do something actually fun?” She whined, trailing her nails down his chest.

“Wish I could but I promised my old man that I would cream him in Uno.” Heather laughed like it was the funniest thing she heard. It was annoying as hell. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. Billy felt his skin crawl when she brushed her glossy lips over his ear. The lizard part of his brain screaming that something is very very wrong!

“How about we have our own fun right here, right now?” Her hand slid up his knee to cup his groin and rubbed. Her sticky lips touched his, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He gaged, she tasted of mildew and fake cherry. Billy reeled back.

“Whoa! Ok I um wow look at the time. My break is over so I gotta get back!” The last word pitched up when Heather bit his neck. He all but threw her off him dumping her on the break couch.

“Wait, Billy don’t be like that.” She said sharply, digging her nails into his forearm.

“Ouch! What the hell Heather. Let go.” He ripped his arm away from her. Her nails left deep scratches drawing blood. He stormed out of the rec room feeling shaken. For a moment he thought she wasn’t going to let go. He bumped into a person mumbling a quick excuse me.

“Hey! Watch it- oh Billy, whoa! You’re bleeding!” It was Dudstin, holding a melting ice pop. “Come here.” He didn’t touch Billy yet Billy felt the completion to follow. Dustin lead Billy to his lounge chair were the other geeks were.

“Will, can you hand me the bag of holding?” Billy managed to crack a smile at how nerdy that sounded. Byers scrambled to give Dustin a green plastic backpack. He searched around the plastic backpack making an ‘ah ha!’ sound pulling out a box of bandaids.

“Steve made us a care package since the last time.” Byers told Billy, watching as Dustin shoved a hand full of plasters at the older boy. He thought back on the day Steve gave him the bruise cream. He would put money on Steve having multiple first aid kits stored everywhere he goes.

“What other time?” He questioned.

“It’s The Parties business only, super confidential.” Sinclair said in a way that Billy could hear the capitals in ‘The Party’.

“Sure, sure keep your secrets.” Will looked over the scratches with a critical eye, gnawing on a thumbnail. The others have dipped back into the pool, no longer paying mind to the them. Billy could hear the shouting and as soon as he could fix himself up the sooner he could tell them off.

“Those look like fingernail marks.” Little Byers said, tipping his head at the scratches. Billy wondered how he could have guessed that. The marks could have easily pasted for bumping into a sharp corner. “Did someone hurt you?”

God, Billy thought that Steve had big bambi eyes, this kid could give him a run for his money. “Don’t worry about it kid. It’s nothing.”

Billy had the sudden urge to ruff the kids hair. Shesh he was a cute kid, even if he looked like the long lost brother of Wednesday and Pugsley Addams. Will didn’t seem to believe him casting Billy an odd knowing look. Billy forgot how children could see better than most adults could. He joined the others though, leaving Billy to clean up his mess.

Throughout the day the cuts started to inch in the most painful way, rubbing alcohol on an open wound or a jellyfish sting. It became so bad Billy pled ill, blaming an upset stomach. He stopped by the showers unable to wait to get home to change the bandages and almost had a heart attack. While the bleeding had stopped, thick Black veins stuck curled from the cuts and the wounds themselves had turned a sickly grey color. Gross! Could they be infected already? Billy felt panicked. He didn’t have the time or the money to get antibiotics, perhappens Susan would know what to do but that was highly unlikely. Maybe a pour of some hydrogen peroxide would do the trick. God knows how often Billy used it in the past. His arm went from stinging pain to full on burning pain causing him to slide down the tiled wall with the force of it.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” Billy held his arm, breathing rapidly. “Shit!” He could hardly believe a tiny scratch or two could cause him the same level of pain a broken rib could! Something was dangerously wrong. He needed to get home,

lie down...

get..

reeesst…..

Blackness clouded his vision and with one last shaky breath Billy passed out.

* * *

Unknown to Billy Heather had been watching, waiting for this exact moment. She crouched down, roughly grabbing Billy’s curls. Yanking his head back, she brought their lips together. A shiny, slimy, worm like appendage forced itself down Billy’s throat. His unconscious body convulsed at the intrusion.

* * *

“B-”

“Bil-”

“HEY ASSHOLE!!”

Billy woke with a gasp, lungs straining for air. He was surrounded by the nerds, excluding Max.

“What happened?” Billy asked but it was slurred to it sounded more like 'Wa apped?'.

“Dude we don’t know! Max called us saying you haven’t gotten home and Steve has been driving around for ages!” Wheeler said angrily clearing upset about being pulled away from, if Billy was to guess El, to be looking for Billy.

“How did you brats find me?” Billy sat up slowly feeling like the world was on a turntable and he was the needle.

“It was the last place we saw you.” Sinclair said. “I have been watching some cop shows with my dad so I did what they normally do in the show which is to go back to the last place anyone saw the missing person.” That was smart, not that Billy was ever going to tell them that.

“We had to break in.” Byers said softly.

“Why on earth would you do that? You could have asked someone to unlock it for you.” The boys shared a look that Billy did not like at all. It was part nervous part scared.

“Billy...no ones here, its past eleven.”

“Did you hit your head?” Henderson pawed at Billy’s curls, searching for blood or bruises.

Billy didn’t react, shocked to hear how let it was. “I don’t think I did.” Suddenly remembering the black veins running under his skin Billy flipped over his arm. The scratches were gone, as if they were never there to begin with. Byers snatched his arm, bringing to close to his face.

“They’re gone!”

Henderson took a look too, eyes the size of dinner plates. “Holy shit they are!”

“What are you talking about?” Both Wheeler and Sinclair asked.

“This afternoon Billy had cuts on his arm, don’t you remember? And now they’re gone, perfectly healed! You don’t think-”

“NO!” Wheeler shouted. “It’s some fucking cuts definally not that!”

“We don’t know for sure, it’s not like he has super healing powers.” The conversation or arguing fade out the more Billy stared at his arm. He could hear his heartbeat get louder and louder in his ears. How did he heal so fast? Why didn’t anyone find him before the creepy kids club? There was custodian that would clean up the stalls and the snack bar. Why didn’t he find Billy? Better yet how are these kids out so late? When he asked that he got lots of stammering and stuttering like they were trying to piece together a story.

“Does Steve at least know where you brats are?” Billy cut in, voice sounding a thousand miles away.

“If we say yes will you believe us? Ouch!” Dustin rubbed his arm where Sinclair had elbowed him.

“That would be a no. Alright, I am done sitting on this nasy ass floor. Let's get you back to Mama Steve. He’ll go out of his mind if he finds you missing from home. Fuck I need a smoke.” He pulled himself together, getting up on jelly like legs.

It was dark outside...too dark, too quiet, too heavy. The stars lit up the night, and the moon gave the pool an odious glow. Billy’s skin crawled. He couldn’t stop the idea that someone or something was watching them. He ushered the kids into his car, half acknowledging them as they all started talking at once about where Steve might be. And if he had looked back then he might have saw a silhouette of a person standing near the lifeguard stand.

“Dustin, radio Max and Steve tell them we found him and to not get El involved.” Sheesh Wheeler was a little drill sergeant when he wanted to be.

“He’s going to be so pissed.” Will whispered. He had ended up in the front seat and if Billy had to choose which runt he had to be near it would have to be this kid.

“So you guys really did sneak out huh?” Billy asked as he fumbled for a cigarette with one hand. He needed some nicotine in his system pronto. Byers took the pack from his hand, plucked a smoke out and lit it for him. “Thanks kid.”

The kid signed most likely rolling his eyes. “Ya, we did. Max was super worried. She thought you were with Steve but when she radiod him and found out you weren’t both her and Steve flipped and after last year I don’t blame them...” He trailed off and Billy spared him a glance.

“Some day I am going to find out what you all are hiding.”

“Don’t take this as an insult but I honestly hope you never do.” The serious tone in Byers voice stopped Billy from getting mad. Byers had a curtain look in his eye, as if he saw too much and no amount of explaining would ease the shit he went through. It reminded Billy of a war vet he had been neighbors with. How he used to take about the war. What could this kid have seen that would make him sound like that?

“I could be a help. Whatever it is.” Billy offered without a second thought.

“Why?”

Why indeed. He didn’t owe them a damn thing. He said his sorries, he was corgel, that should be the end of it. However, Billy had a feeling that whatever got Steve to be afraid of his own pool and whatever shit Max got herself tangled up with was more important than anything that has ever happened in his fucked up life. He could feel the weight of Bryers gaze on the side of his face, waiting for an answer.

“No one should go at anything alone.”

“You changed.” Byers said, settling into the seat.

“I’m trying too. I got a few good reasons to.”

“Cool.” And that seemed to be the end of that for now.

He was right about Steve being pissed. He had the air of an annoyed housewife, tapping his foot and everything. “I said I would take care of it not ‘sneak out and run around the town!”

“We weren’t helpless, Lucas brought his slingshot.” Henderson piped up. Steve gave them a blank stare. You could pinpoint the moment he thought about homicide.

“Oh yes! That makes me feel so much fucking better!!" Steve whirled on Billy. He was fully expecting his wrath and braced himself. “And you! Are you ok?” Steve’s warm hands cupped his elbows, eyes searching his face for what Billy didn’t know.

“We found him on the floor of the shower room.” Told Sinclair. “He doesn’t remember what happened to him.”

The older boy appeared worried, biting his very soft looking bottom lip. Perhaps if Billy pretended to pass out now he could get some mouth to mouth. Nah...if they were ever going to lock lips Billy wanted to be able to make sure he was “wake” in order to take in every detail.

“I guess there is nothing we can do now. Do you want me to follow you home, make sure you get there safe?”

“Don’t worry about me pretty boy.” Steve nawed harder on his lip, bring blood to the surface. Billy extended his arm, laying his hand on the side of Steve’s face, pulling the flesh from his teeth. He couldn’t resist the urge to rub his thumb on the redded flesh. “Seriously Steve. I will be fine. I will help bring these pain in the asses home.”

He didn't realize how close they had gotten until Henderson made a strangled noise behind them. They sprung apart, both red faced and unable to look at each other. Billy did help bring home the rest of the kids, waiting until he knew they were in the house (each kid had to sneak back in). His house was dark when he got home. It held the same sort of darkness that fell over the pool and Billy had the thought of turning around and driving away. But he had to face the music sometime. Billy finished one more cigarette, stalling as long as he could. Quiet as a mouse Billy crept into the house. He made it to the stairs thinking that he might have gotten away with not coming home on time.

“Billy.”

His heart dropped.

“Dad?” The hall light switched on. His father stood there, arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

“Late once again Billy? I thought we were getting better at that.”

“Wait dad!-”

“That’s not how you address me boy.”

“Sir. I can explain.”

WHACK! Billy’s head cracked to the right from the force of his father punch. He could tell already that it was going to be terribly bruised. Billy fell to the ground for the second time that day. He rolled over on his belly. Punch after punch came without stop. Most landed on his back, knocking the air out of him, one or two got his gut. It was sloppy but relentless. How no one heard this was shocking to Billy, the sounds of flesh on flesh echoed in the house, a bad record played on high. After what felt like a lifetime Niel stopped, getting up and off him. Billy stayed down, terrified to move.

“Have a good night son.” Neil said panting from his fucking work out, stepping over him, leaving Billy to pull himself back together. Tears threatened to erupt, Billy could feel them welling in his eyes. He refused to cry though. Only pussys cried and Billy was not a pussy.

He managed to get to his room practically falling onto his bed when he got there. Billy was going to have to make up some lie for work the next day and for Steve. Fuck! If Steve saw him he was going to freak out. There would be questions so many questions cause Steve was smart. People didn’t give him enough credit. Steve would see the bruises and put two and two together. He didn’t want Steve to get involved in the shit with his dad but judging on the reaction from tonight Billy could bet that Steve would storm his house with his nail bat ready for a beat down. Billy closed his eyes, letting his body slip into an unrestful sleep.

* * *

**It had work to do. It’s Host was hurt, nothing It couldn’t fix but It was already weak from the transfer. Nevertheless It started to heal the damaged Host. It found the host an unusual creature so It snooped through the host’s memories and thoughts. It landed on a pleasing thing. The thing was like It’s host yet not. Darker in color on top, paler than the Hosts own flesh. It focused more on the appealing thing. The memory had the host call the thing pretty boy, princess, Steve.**

**Oh.**

**A purr rumbled from It. It liked this thing called Steve. It felt a pull from the Other as It finished It’s work on the Host. It knew the Other wanted It to join the Rest. It didn’t want to. It wanted this Steve. The Rest could wait until It could have Steve. It blocked the Other out, focusing on other memories, growling when it stumbled on an idea not a memory. The Host was thinking of mating Steve. It could see the appeal.**

**It wanted that. It was weak right now, so It will wait and watch for now.**


	10. Sandman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dude and lovelies thanks for all the commits and kudos. Sorry this one is so short. <3

Billy stared. He stared and stared but it didn’t change the fact that he didn’t have a single god damn bruise on him. Zip. Zero. His body looked perfect as always. Tan, toned and unblemished from the night before. On further inspection the tattoo was perfectly healed as well. First the cuts now this! This wasn’t normal. Billy choked on the laugh thinking back to when Henderson asked if he had super healing powers.

Dread consumed him. What if he did get souped up healing? If Neil found out he would be like a kid on Christmas morning. He could whale on him as much as he wanted, no consequences ever, not that there was before but...this… Billy tugged on a sweatshirt mind looping on how impossible it all was. Billy snuck out of the house, thanking his lucky stars that Neil was out at work early. 

He was distracted at work, dangerous he knew but he couldn’t give a shit. A blessing in disguise was not seeing the kids or Steve. He had a inkly that the nerds would have badgered about what happened last night when the found him. There was a part of him that wouldn’t have minded if Steve fussed at him. To have his attention focused all on him. The way Steve touched him was an action he would love to repeat for the rest of his life. Billy could still feel his touch from all the times they hung out. So soft. Warm. The shirt from their tattoo adventure out had long lost its scent of Steve and for a wild moment something in Billy thought about sneaking up to the boys room while everyone was out to take a shirt. Billy slappe at his own head. We are getting too close to creepy.

**Purrrrr….**

Billy blinked, looking around for the source of the sound he heard. It must have been a lawnmower.

Heather kept shooting these strange probing looks. His skin crawled when she got to close. There was one teensy tiny part of him that wanted to go over to her and demand what the hell she did to him. The larger part of him felt...shit. He didn’t want to admit but he felt...scared. There was something off about her that didn’t settle well in his stomach. Heather circled around the lifeguard station making him feel like a mouse being stalked by a cat. She didn’t answer any greetings from the patrons or blow her whistle at the kids sneaking into the pool during the adult swim block. She walked around, sweating and sickly pale, smile off as she watched him. Multiple times she came to him, getting into arms reach and each time one of her friends would drag her away to go on break or go manage the snack shop or to go back to her post at the other end of the pool.

Before he left he went into the handicap bathroom, foundation and cover up tucked under his shirt. Billy lugged at himself as he layered makeup on his unmarked face. He always had to cover up the beatings and now he was covering up nothing so his father would think he was still hurt and trying to hind it. Billy never was allowed to wear makeup (unless he could get out of the house before Neil saw him) unless it was to mask Neils sloppy punches. 

He made it home unscathed in time for a lovely tense dinner. The chicken was dry and the potatoes watery. Max kept shooting him looks and Billy chose to focus on his plate. Neil didn’t talk to him, making a wall with his newspaper. Billy didn’t give a shit. He preferred it. After dinner they were allowed to go up to their rooms. Billy knew that once Max thought the coast was clear she was going to appear. Sure enough half an hour later her fuzzy red hair poked into his room.

She tiptoed over to his side, seating herself near his hip on his bed. “So Lucus told me they found you past out and Will is convinced you were bleeding earlier.”

“They were right.” Billy didn’t bother to deny it. She would believe her friends over him anyway, might as well be truthful. “But I’m ok. I’m confused on how I ended up passed out. Maybe it was sun stroke.” He joked humorlessly.

She bit thumbnail, a nervous habit she never got rid of. “You didn’t see anyone in a white jumpsuit and gas mask or some guy in a fancy suit did you?”

Billy shot her a perturbed face. “No, why?”

“I can’t explain, not until we vote.” Max sounded apologetic, her hands now playing with a hole in his comforter. “I asked this morning but the party wanted to wait for Hopper to make a final decision.”

“Sheesh, you make your friends sound like a cult group.” She giggled.

“It feels that way sometimes.” They both sat there in silence, the only sounds were the muffled tv from the living room.

“I heard Neil last night.” She said carefully. “Duston radioed me that you were coming home, I waited up for you and when I heard your car I went to meet you. Neil was there…” She paused, mouth twisted in guilt. “I knew he would tell me to go back to my room so I did.” She wiped her eyes, sucking in a breath. “I heard some noise. Did he hit you hard?”

At first, Billy didn’t understand what she was asking until he remembered all the marks were gone in the morning so she must have thought Niel only gave him a smack ro something.

“Nah, nothing I can’t take.” Billy found himself comforting her and for a flash he was angry. He shouldn’t have to make her feel better. She never got the shit beat out of her. Her and her silly mother got to live the perfect family life while he got shoved aside. What made her better than him? Why did liking the same gender matter that much? It wasn’t Max’s fault of course. He would rather his father beat him over Max. It was Neils fault.

Red filled his vision.

**Kill.**

**Hurt.**

**Break! You could. Do it! Do it!**

Fuck! What! What the fuck!!! It wasn’t Max’s fault! She was a little shit and he used to blame her for things but he knew deep down it was out of her control. A sharp pressure pushed in his head, pain vibrated in his skull. What was that other voice! Could he be going crazy? Was that the results from being hit in the head one too many times? Billy shot up like his ass was on fire. Max startled at his sudden movement.

“Billy?”

“I’m fine.” He seemed to be saying that a lot lately. It was a lie, he was far from fine but he couldn’t be anything other then fine in this household. “I think I need to get some sleep, that's all.”

“...ok. Hopper is picking me up tonight for a sleepover. What if I told him?”

“About what? My heat stroke? That my old man likes to smack me around? It’s not illegal to discipline your kids Max. Don’t worry about me.”

“ Hopper is different. He cares, truly cares about what happened to people but I know you won’t believe me ...so I’ll see you in the morning.” Max hesitated but left. She was right, he wouldn’t believe her on this. He has been down that road. Asking teachers for help only to be dismissed as lying because he got into so many fights in school. Neighbors turning a blind eye to the screams and banging coming from their house. Hell back in Cali Neil knew some of the cops, were fucking buddy-buddy. So nothing ever got done. Why would it be any different here?

* * *

Later that night when Billy was fast asleep, body tossing and turning, dripping in sweat. He dreamt of him and Steve kissing on Steve’s couch but it wasn’t him kissing the other boy. It was something wearing his skin. A twisted version of him. Veins black, showing under it’s pale flesh. Billy watched from afar as Steve moaned, thrusting on the thigh place between the ‘v’ of his legs.

_“Steve!”_ Billy called out yet no sound came from his throat. _“Steve!”_ Nothing, Billy went to move to the other boy. Struggling to move his feet. Billy thrashed in the air screaming and screaming for Steve as the other boy continued to lose himself to the passions of the thing wearing Billy’s face. The Not-Billy looked up at Bily, grin wide and fera, it’s eyes pure black.

**Hello my Host. I like this Steve. So pretty. I want him, you want him. I could help you get him but I don’t know if I want to share. Steve, Steve, pretty boy princess….** It licked a stripe up Steve’s face, from chin to forehead. It’s tongue was long and slimy, leaving a thick trail of spit. Steve was oblivious, nails raking over the things back, head tipped to receive another kiss. **I can imagine what he will taste like when he’s ours. Such a pretty little mate...**

While maintaining eye contact Not-Billy bit into the long pale neck offered to him. Blood bubbled to the surface, dribbling down onto the cushions. Dream Steve screamed, hands pushing at Not-Billy. _“Billy! Billy stop! Stop you’re hurting me!”_ He wailed choking on the blood running down the sides of his mouth. _“Please! Please! Billy! Stop!”_

_“Let him go!”_ Billy roared, desperately reaching, unable to move. He knew it was a dream, that none of it was actually happening. Nevertheless it felt real, it felt like he was watching the life drain out from Steve’s eyes as his body stood over him. At the last moment the thing wearing Billy’s face popped off of Dream Steves neck, slurping at the blood closing the gaping wounds, his chin and jaw smeared in the red fluid.

**You are so nervous my Host, why? Why do you think he would be scared, why project that. He would be honored to be mated with us. This is how my kind marks it’s mates. I am showing you what will happen.** Not-Billy look put out. **We need to show the Other that this is ours and not to touch. When I am stronger I will mark him, make him mine...ours.** He petted Steve bloody neck lovingly. **Don’t worry my Host, Steve is safe with us.**

Steve body convulsed. Body contorting upward, mouth slack in a soundless cry. He head snapped to look at Billy, black veins spreading from the bite mark.

Billy woke with a scream caught in his throat. He scrambled on his night stand, grasping for a radio he didn’t have but sorely wish he did. He desperately wanted to call Steve, make sure he was okay. That it really was just a fucked up dream. He didn’t though. It was just a dream. Just. A. Dream. Billy rolled over and punched his pillow, resigned to not sleep for the rest of the night.


	11. Cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I have dyslexia so hit me up if I fuck up. ヾ(●ε●)ノ

Billy didn’t sleep well at all. That dream he had...Billy shuttered. But it was only a dream. Nothing had happened to Steve. He was most likely at home still passed out, none the wiser to Billy’s strange dream.

He was jumpy though, checking around his room, as if a double of him was in the fucking closet waiting to pounce. Heather didn’t show for work. Which to be honest freaked Billy out. What if she was sick and past it on him. The could explain why he was feeling off. He wasn’t the only one who had picked up on her strange behavior.

“She did not look good yesterday.” Brad said as he sipped on a coke.

“Ya, she looked like really gross. Super sweaty and like totally not cute.” Said Anna. The girl was getting on Billys nerves. She kept talking like a California chick from a bad movie and Billy knows she didn’t start talking like that until he moved to Hawkins. “I caught her sitting in a bag of ice in her car! When I asked her what was up she told me it was too hot. How fucking weird is that?”

“I bet she got the flu or something.”

“She better get well soon or she is going to miss the bonfire. Are you going Billy?"

Billy had forgotten about the bonfire the other teens had been talking about. He had been too distracted by Steve and the rat pack. Truth be told he didn’t want to go and party which was a shock all around. There had never been a time where Billy would past up party for the off change to hang out with a boy and his adopted kids. Yet he was pausing, he knew he should show his face. He hadn’t been seen out on the town with a girl on his arm in a while. The thought of spending time with one of the hick girls and forcing himself to pretend to be into her was as appealing as sitting on a knife, blade up. Not to mention how he wasn't up pretending after the shit night he had.

“Billy you should totally go.” Anna whined in a playful way, nudging his calf with her big toe.

“Ya I might, depends on if there is any good booze.” He said absentmindedly, thoughts coming back to the dream.

“I heard Sam was like taking a couple of kegs down to the query and I bet Tommy will bring weed.”

“It won’t be as good as the stuff Steve used to bring or even the shit Byers has.” At the groups questioning look, Brad sighed. “What? Byers maybe freaky but he knows quality over quantity.”

“What is a true shame is Steve.” The other kids nodded. Billy had to bite the inside of his cheek not to say anything. “He used to be so cool, then fucking Nancy Wheeler grew some tits and he went crazy for her. Like I still can’t wrap my head around it. She wasn’t special or anything. Then when I thought it couldn’t get worse, he started hanging out with Zombie boy and the retards. Oh how the mighty have fallen.”

“I have seen those kids around here, what a bunch of losers. I feel so bad for them. They aren’t going to survive high school.” Billy walked away, a buzzing noise filled his head. He could hear the others calling to him asking what was wrong. He couldn’t be in there with them while they talked shit about the people he was starting to care about. He was understanding why Steve liked the rag tag team of kids over the people he used to be found hanging out with.

**Protect.**

**Shut them up...**

The thought rumbled in his head. It sounded like it came from him but also like it came from something else. It was weird to explain...Billy's skin had felt too tight like his body mass had doubled but from the inside. Sometimes when he went to sleep it was like another person took over his brain, skimming through his thoughts making his dreams a mismatch of memories and nightmares. Maybe he needed more sleep and less alcohol. Huh...the more Billy thought about it the more he realized that he hadn’t drank this summer besides the first time Steve and him had hung out. It was probably nothing. No use worrying about it, whatever it was.

The pool was packed again, this time caused by summer camps and daycares all booking the same goddamn day. Idiots. Billy was unable to take his second break because of the rush and his lunch got pushed back as well. By the time four rolled around Billy was hungry, cranky and had to piss like a racehorse. Not to mention the sun was beating down on him making him slick with sweat. He never got this sweaty before. Thick drops rolled down his face and the tip of his nose, smashing down on his chest.

There was no point in him going on break or taking lunch he only had thirty minutes before his shift ended so instead he clocked out early. Fuck them. He got back to the house feeling angry, despratly wanting a cold shower cause it was fucking hot and he was sticky and gross. He wasn’t expecting to come home to Max and El watching Scooby-doo.

“Hey Billy.” Max said disinterestedly, eyes glued to the screen. El got up and wrapped him in a hug. He blinked down at her as she blinked up at him. The tense build up from the day melted away, finally letting Billy breath.

“Hi Billy I’m practicing my boundaries with human contact. Max said you would be ok with a hug. Was that ok?” She was too fucking cute, if Wheeler even thought about hurting one hair on her head they would never find the body.

“Hey short stack I’m fine with it. What are you doing here? Did the Chief drop you off?”

“Yes. We had fun and still wanted to hang out so Max asked if I could stay here.” She unwound her arms from his waist, her movements slow and practiced. Billy wondered at times if she was human. Some of the things she said or did make it appear like she was testing things out for the first time.

“Does Neil know?”

“Neil was cool with it once he found out her dad is Hopper.” Max told him. She rolled onto her back, red hair fanning out along the crappy green carpet. “Can we get Domino’s for dinner? El’s never had it and mom is at book club tonight so she said we could order food.

“Ya sure, I need to shower, get the day off me.” Billy gave in easier than he normal would have mostly because he was too tired to put up a front and he knew that Neil would flip his lid if the girls asked him to get them food. God forbid the man do anything for anyone else.

“Good cause you stink!” She called out to him as he went up stairs. Both little girls giggling out the words ‘pee-yew’.

Billy turned on the hot water first, dipping his hand in to get a feel of the temperature. He yawns deeply, cracking his jaw with the force of it. Fuck, he is exhausted. Throughout the day, Billy became more and more drained the longer he was in the sun. It was unusual for him because being in the sun had always made him engerized. Maybe he was still sick.

“OUCH!”

Billy ripped his hand from under the stream. His skin was red and inflamed, hurt pulsed along his arm. The hot water never heated that fast and looking at the dial Billy saw it wasn’t turned enough to put it on a setting hot enough to burn him. The lack of steam was worrying as well. He quickly twisted the knob to cold, colder than he ever would put it, feeling sweet release when the icy water hit the irritation. Billy took a cold shower, puzzling over his new found heat insensitive. Maybe a trip to the doctors would be best. He would have to make it when Neil wasn’t around. Real men don’t need a doctor, they shut up and tough it out.

When he came back to the living room, towel hanging over his shoulders to catch the excise water dripping from his hair the girls have moved on from watching Scooby-doo to Bugs Bunny. It was just starting, much to Billy’s delight. “These are great.” Billy said curling up on the couch. “Do you like Bugs Bunny El?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I have never seen a Bugs Bunny.” Billy and Max gasped in unison. Billy clutched his heart in mock pain.

“What do you and Hopper watch!?” Max asked confusion in her voice.

“Spaghetti Westerns and Miama Vice.” She answers solemnly, eyes glued to the screen. Bugs and Daffy were starting their famous Rabbit Season/Duck Season stick.

“Looks like we are going to have to educate you then on the wonders of classic cartoons.” They were having fun, Billy and Max saying line after line together, even acting out some parts. El was laughing with her whole body, really letting go, something Billy had yet to see until now. Which of course is when Neil stomps in from work. The light hearted mood sobers up quickly when he snatched the remote and switches the channel to the news. Neil shoves Billy over to the other side of the couch in a way that could have been playful if it was anyone else. Billy had a funny feeling that Neil wasn’t in love with the idea of the chief's daughter under his roof for the night.

El glared at Neil, little fists clenched at her sides. She flattens out her expression back into the blank one she normally wears. “Excuse me, I am El nice to meet you.” She stuck her hand out at Neil. He scoffs at her, not bothering to take it.

“Sure, same to you. Max why don’t you bring your little friend up to your room.”

El frowns. “We were watching Bugs Bunny.”

“It’s after five so it’s now time for me to watch the news.” Billy doesn’t care one bit for how Neil speaks to El. His tone is fake light and slow. Like she was a stupid child. El must pick up on the insulting tone, she furrowed her brow.

“Why didn’t you ask if you could use the television?”

Neil’s nostrils flared, he turned to face El. “I don’t need to ask. This is my house, my living room, my tv.”

“Jim always asks when he wants to watch and I ask too. It’s polite.” She said flatly. Billy and Max share a look, they both get up simultaneously, taking El by the arm. Tugging her to the door.

“We are going to go get some dinner, would you care for something Sir?” Billy asks as he moves. It was their plan to order in but he had a funny feeling if they didn’t get El away from his father it was going to turn into an all out war.

“No son, have your sister and her...friend back before eight.” Billy nods, scooping up his keys and shoves his bare feet into his boots. They get into the car in complete silence. El glaring so hard that the house he wouldn’t be shocked if it didn’t burst into flames.

“I don’t like him.” El stated, facing forward once they left the driveway and could no longer see the house.

“Diddo.” Both him and Max said. They were passing by the local dinner when Max demanded that they stop.

“I thought you wanted pizza?” Billy personally couldn’t care less.

“I changed my mind.”

“Oh ya? Well what about El? Did you ask her what she wanted?”

“I want the dinner too.” She said quickly. So he pulled in and parked. The girls raced for the door, ignoring him telling them to slow down. They zoomed past the counter plopping down into an already taken booth. Now Billy saw why they wanted to eat here. Steve, Dustin and a light brown haired girl were sitting in the booth. Their faces lit up when they saw the girls, Steve’s eyes crinkling when he spotted Billy.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” He said teasingly, scanning Billy up and down. “I am digging the new fashion statement.” Billy froze realizing that he must have the appearance of someone getting dressed in the dark. Sweatpants tucked into his biker boots, threadbare undershirt with the arms cut off and unstyled hair did not make a pretty picture. So instead of saying anything Billy flipped him off, pushing at Steve to make room for him on the booth bench. He scooted over, Henderson pretending to be pushed against the glass. Billy took the opening, pressing his thigh to Steve’s.

“Robin this is Max and El and this ass is Billy.” Billy reached out and shook Robin's hand.

“I have heard good things about you. I’m a fan of your work, spit in food is classic.” Billy said unable to stop his natural flirty way when his eyes trailed over the girl.

“I have heard some things about you as well.” Robin said with a smirk. “Ouch!” She glared at Steve who was very interested in his shake all of a sudden.

The waitress stopped by their table, taking Billy’s, Max’s and El’s drink orders. Her name tag reads Janet and she flutters her lashes when Billy tosses his hair, smirking at her. Heh, still got it even when looking like a hot mess.

“Are you all ready for the main meals too?” She asked.

“I think we need a few more minutes.” Steve answers for them, absentmindedly playing with his bottom lip as he scanned the peeling laminate menu .

“You guys didn’t eat yet?”

“Nope, we got here like ten mintues before you guys showed up. It’s nice to see you all out and about, especially you El. Does Hopper know your here or did you sneak out?”

“I am having a sleepover with Max and we got hungry. Billy offered to give us a ride.” Billy was relieved when El didn’t mention his father. He didn’t want to have to explain the rules of the Hargrove house. The next time Janet came back, the first three buttons on her uniform were undone. She played with the collar flashing bits of flesh aimed at Billy. She is pretty cute just not as cute as the boy he was sitting next to. He did spy Robin watching Janet’s cleavage. Huh?

The older teens decided on burgers and fries while Max and Dustin settle for chicken strips. “Can I get the waffles please.” El asked quietly earning a groan from Henderson.

“How are not sick of those yet? I swear if we cut you open all your organs would be made from waffles.” El looked concerned at that, big eyes turned to Billy for confirmation.

“It’s a figure of speech short stack, you’ll be fine.”

“So what got you three out on the town?” Max asked, playing with the straw wrapper, kicking it to Steve with a flick.

“It’s thanks to me actually or these losers would have been watching reruns and eating stale popcorn.”

“You make me sound like a shitty babysitter.” Steve said with a pout, his full lips settling over his straw giving the plastic stick a suck. His adams apple bobbed with the swallow and when he pulled back, a line of spit connected his mouth the straw.

**Purrrrr...**

Billy shifted in his seat, his dick giving a kick. Robin caught his eye, raising an eyebrow at him. Billy tried to play it off as him getting more comfortable, not knowing if it came off that way.

“You are the best babysitter even if I don’t need to have one.” Dustin said always the one to stand up for Steve.

“Oh thats a fucking lie if I ever heard one! The whole party needs to be on leashes, that includes you two as well.” Steve pointed at the other teens. Robin and Billy flipped him off simultaneously. They talked about stupid shit like moives, music and what was better waffles or pancakes, until the food came. The food was ok at best but it was hot and cheap so Billy could only complain so much. Billy was finding out thought that Steve was a messy eater. His hands fumbled on his burger causing most of the topping to spill out. When he went to put mustard on the bun he squeezed to hard making the plastic pop out a too big glob of yellow paste and he always took a bite way that was too big for his mouth. Yet some how he still was fucking cute. A cute messy chipmunk. Steve smacked Henderson’s wandering hands when the tween reached for his fries.

“Dude! That hurt.”

“I hope that teaches you not to steal another man's fries.”

“Ya Duston learn some manners like this; Steve can I have some fries please?” Max asked sickly sweet, batting her lashes at him. He chuckled knowing she was playing it up but he still gave her some.

“Suck up.” Henderson muttered glaring at Max.

“Are you both going to the bonfire party thing?” Bill asked in between bites of cheese burger.

“I never know when a party is happening.” Robin answered, stabbing a pickle spear violently.

“Why?” El asked, head tipped to the side. “I’m not cool enough I guess.” El’s gaze bore into Robin. Billy could tell she was getting uncomfortable with it by the way Robin shifted. He did like that she didn’t stop El though, just let the little girl do her weird shit.

“You are cool.” El said after a beat, tucking into her waffles.

“Thanks I think…”

“You both should go. No one will be expecting it.” At Steve’s sour face Bill pressed a little harder.

“Come on, make an entrance for old times sake.”

“You know what, I think we should crash that party.” Robin bit another bite of her burger with a thoughtful look on her face. “I want to see if it is worth all the hype girls used to go on about.”

Steve balanced. “I can assure you it isn’t. Everyone gets wasted, makes out or fights. One time Tommy and Jake got a group of freshmen to walk across some sort of fire thing. It was a disaster. I still can’t believe they didn’t get sued.” El made a face, waffle poking out from her mouth. “I know, teenagers are stupid. Don’t be like us ok.” Steve teasingly said, forking over some fries to the girl.

“I don’t think it’s teenagers as much as it’s boy teenagers.” Said Robin.

“True!” Max high fived Robin.

“Hey! We have our moments.” Dustin said with a pout.

“I’m not saying you don’t but girls are just make smarter choices more often than men.”

“Oh ya like when you drove Billy’s car?”

“Um! One word! DART!!!”

“You drove my car!”

“You drove a car?! And who’s Dart?!” Robin’s eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“Nothing, no one! And I had to drive! Steve was unconscious, thanks for that by the way Billy, and we had a very important mission! It’s not my fault that I figured out which were the brake pedals faster than you.”

“Holy fuck, is Billy the reason you looked like shit that week?” Robin asked voice a little squeaky. Shame fill Billy. He didn’t necessarily forgot what he did but with how Steve and him are now it’s easy to put last November in the back of his mind.

“Technically yes but also no.”

“I think it was like seventy percent Hargrove, thirty percent -” Steve grabbed at Dustin, covering the whole bottom half of the kids face. Billy could kind of hear Henderson muffled ‘I wasn’t going to say it!’

“Anyway. I can’t go.” Steve stated as Henderson pried at his fingers on his mouth.

“Are we glossing over the troubling info we just got?” Robin asked her voice a tiny bit shrill.

Steve dead faced replied; “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I am sitting here having a lovely meal with some lovely people who are my friends.” The table fell under tension, the only person unaffected was El who either didn’t care or understand what was going on. Billy broke it unable to take it any longer.

“Why can’t you go?”

"This party happens every year on the four of July. Same spot, same time and truthfully, it’s the same bullshit. Minus the fire episode. I wanted to throw a pool party, have you all come over but if you want to spend the night with Carol and Tommy along with the rest of our shitty highschool piers you can.”

“No way I change my mind. I want to see the famous Steve “The Hair” Harrington’s house.”

“ Steve “The Hair” Harrington?” Henderson looked like Christmas came early, gleefully wagging his eyebrows and making the weirdest purring growling noise Billy had ever heard.

“Oh shut up! It’s not my fault I was born with good hair gene and know what to do with it.”

“Sure sure Mr. Hair.”

“So who else is coming to this party.” Max interjected. 

“Well the rest of the nerds, you guys if you want, Jocy, Nancy, Johnantan, and Hop.”

Billy cocked his head. “You really are friends with the police chef huh?”

“Yup, we all went through some shit last year and he was a big help.” Steve took another sip of shake, playing with the condensation dripping from the rim. “But don’t worry about it, everything is cool now. Right El?” The little girl nodded, licking pancake syrup from the back of her hand.

“Yup, no more monsters.”

“Guys!” Henderson hissed, his lisp more pronounced. Robin sighed like she was suffering through a conversation she had heard before.

“I hate when you dingus’s get cryptid on me.”

“Same.” Billy glared at Steve who avoided his glare by pretending there was dirt under his nails.

“We should make our own secret club.” Said Robin, nudging Billy’s hand with her knife. “It will be free of kids and babysitters and we will have a wrestler, what do you say?”

“Why a wrestler?”

“My cousin is training to be one. Might as well be the first groupies, travel across America, do cocaine.” Billy pretended to think it over, humming and hahing.

“It’s hard to turn down an offer like that so sign me the fuck up.”

“What’s cocaine” El quietly asked. That lend to a long discussion from Steve of what drugs were and why to never take them. The finished up their food, waving off dessert much to the disappointment of the kids. ‘You have a tub of Oreo ice cream at home.’ ‘Fine mom.’ As they were exiting Steve stopped Billy, his grip light but hot. He seemed to always run hot. His touch burned in the best of ways.

“Are you free after you get home?” Steve was the only person who could look so good under neon blue and pink lights. His big brown eyes sparkled giving him the appearance of a Disney princess falling under a magic spell.

“Yup, did you want another swim meet up?”

He nodded, dark hair bouncing with the movement. “If that’s cool with you.” Oh no what a pain, spending more time with the one person Billy wanted to be with the most. Simply terrible, of course he played it off as no big deal.

“Sure thing pretty boy. You are getting brave, by the time I get over to your castle it’s going to be dark out. Think you can handle it?” He said it teasingly hoping it didn’t sound too heavy.

“If you’re there than I think I can.” The air was sucked from Billy’s lungs. He felt bowled over. The greedy voice in his head wanted to steal this boy away. Wanted to keep him all to himself. No one gave him the level of trust that this one boy has given him in his lifetime.

“Then let's get rolling princess.”


	12. Nill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!Just a warning, Some weird noncon blood drinking in this! I know it's weird but I got to write what's in my head.!!!!!

When Billy dropped the girls off he didn’t bother going in. Neil would still be in a bad mood from earlier and Billy didn’t want to upset El or Max. He figured he would borrow a pair of swim trunks from Steve. Maybe convince him to try skinny dipping… _Mmmm_...that is a nice thought.

He watched as the girls go into the house before peeling off. He sang along to Cherry Bomb from The Runaways, hitting the steering wheel to the beat.

“Ouch! What the fuck!” A sharp stabbing and tugging pain branched the left side of his head down to his feet. It was gone in a flash. Maybe he did hit his head when he was unconscious? Then it happened again, this time stronger. He went to pull over but his body would not cooperate with what his mind was telling it to do. His vision started to go dark but his hands _won’t move_ from the steering wheel.

It was only when he passed by the Mill did his body unclenched and became pain free. Billy brushing it off like it was no big deal to lose control over his body, cause I mean come on! It must be lack of sleep or something?

Right?

Billy soon parked his car in Steve’s driveway. He could see that the back porch light was on and the gate was propped open. It excited Billy that Steve was waiting for him. Rounding the corner he saw that Steve was sitting in front of the pool steps, head bent. touching his knees. The light from the back lamp set a glow around him like back at the diner.

“You doing ok princess?” Billy said to make his presence known. Steve turned his face to look at Billy, a tight smile on his lips gave away how not ok he was.

“Yup, I’m waiting for your slow ass to get here.” He held up an unlit joint. “Want some?”

“That is a question you never need to ask pretty boy.” They smoked, letting night crawl on. They passed it back and forth until it burnt out.

“I need to borrow a pair of your swim shorts for us to get started.” Billy said as he flicked the end somewhere into the yard.

“I thought you went home?”

Billy shrugged. “I did but that doesn’t mean I went in.”

“You could always swim in your underwear.” Billy could not stop the flirty grin from forming. Smoking always got him to loosen up.

“I would if I could but that would require having underwear in the first place.” He enjoyed the flush crawling over Steve’s skin. The boy opened and shut his pretty little mouth a few times before rushing into the house, bringing back a pair of muted yellow shorts and towels, turning even more red when Billy dropped his pants right there to put them on. When he was dressed Billy jogged to the edge of the deep end. He gave a salute as he jumped in, relieved that the heater was still not put on. The slightly chilled water felt great and for the first time that day his body didn’t want to peel away from his bones.

He popped up, shaking water from his hair, happy to see that Steve had made it hip high when he was underwater. Billy laid back into the water, floating. He wondered if Steve was going to get shoulders deep tonight or if that would take another hang out. The shellfish part of him wanted it to take the boy forever to get comfortable that way he would always have an excuse to be with him. Billy floated to were Steve was standing, letting his head bop against Steve’s bony hip. He looked down at Billy, flicking water onto Billy’s face.

“Brat.” Billy said good naturally returning the jester. They stayed like that for a while Billy would guess. He almost fell asleep for gods sake, choking on a cough when water went up his nose. The other boy giggled lightly at his flailing.

“I want to turn off the porch light.” Steve said suddenly face set in determination. "Not now but tonight."

“Sure, whatever helps you get over your issues.” He replied as he relaxed back into the floating position. 

“I have too many issues but this helps with one of them.” Steve paused and licked his lips. “What about you? Are you ok?”

“Me?” At first, Billy thought Steve was finally going to bring up his dad. Part of him wanted Steve to. He wanted to tell the other boy that yes, all those times he came to school with bruises was from his dear old loving dad. The other part wanted to shut him up with a barb or an insult.

“Yup, you. You look exhausted.” Billy swished his legs in the water, not enough to move him, it was more out of restlessness. He thought back on his dream, the fast healing and the weird second voice in his head. He wanted to tell Steve about it...really, he did. But he knew that he would sound like a crazy person. He could blame it on the weed but that sounded worse than denying what was wrong. “I didn’t sleep well that’s all princess.”

Steve shifted in the water “You can come to me with anything. I want you to know that. The kids do, hell sometimes Joyce calls me and we have coffee... so if you need me, I will be right here.” For some damn reason Billy believed him. Maybe it was because he saw how loving he was with the nerds or how he didn’t abandon his friendship with his ex.

“It’s still hard for me to wrap my head around you being a douchebag.” Billy said as his arms seemed to move on its own to stretch around Steve’s waist, caging him in.

“I was, believe me, not my proudest achievement...I’m still a little bullshit.”

“Why do you always say that?”

“Hmm?” Steve tore his gaze from the backyard to peer down at Billy.

“Why do you say that you’re bullshit?”

Steve swallowed, his body curling into itself. He then threw his head back letting out a long sign. “The night we first met, the Halloween party, that was the night Nancy dumped me. She was drunk and upset. She told me that our relationship was bullshit, our love was bullshit...I was bullshit.” Billy was shocked. He rushed to say that she was wrong only to have Steve shush him with a wet finger to the lips. “It hurt don’t get me wrong but she was right in some sense. We’re young and dumb and I was too ok with doing what was excepted from me without thinking for myself. Nancy got a head start on being her own person, I needed to catch up. Still do. I think I am going to start looking at community colleges for the fall. I’ve been saving up all my paychecks and with a loan I should be ok without my parents for help.” He grinned at Billy but it fell flat.

“Why won’t they help you? They’re able to afford to help if they can jet set around the world all the time.”

“Oh ya they can but they wanted me to get into a ‘good’ college like Harvard and when they realized I was too dumb to make it my dad told me that he could find a spot in his company. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be ‘that guy’. The one who got their job because of their dad. I told him that I wanted to be my own person.”

It left a sour taste in Billys mouth to hear Steve talk down on himself. "You aren't dumb pretty boy. You have different skill sets that. And I’m going to take a wild guess and say he didn’t like you turning him down.”

Steve snorted. “Not at all. Hence the Scoops job. He thinks that I will beg him for help the next time I see him. Sucks for him because he won't be hearing that. I hate my job but it’s not the end of the world to be there.” It was weird to think of Steve’s home life being anything less than perfect. From the outside looking in, Steve had the life of a king. No parents, designer clothes, fancy car...Billy knew better now. In spending the last month with the other boy Billy was able to see behind the superficial shit. There, under the layers glam, hairspray and charm was a loney, self conscious guy.

Without saying anything else Steve gently broke from Billys hold. He walked with determination to the slope of the pool, were the shallow end met the deep end. He breathed in deeply before going slightly down the slope the water now lapping at the underside of his pecs.

“Turn off the lights please and hit the switch next to it, the round knob one.”   
  
Billy got out of the pool, eyes glued to Steve just in case being far away triggered something. He did as Steve asked, surprised to see the pool light up from under the water. The only source of light was the unearthly glow from the pool and the stars above them. Billy hurried back into the water once he saw Steve start to shake.  
  
“My dad says the same shit to me.” Billy offered, putting them on equal ground. “I don’t get what he wants from me. I come home with straight A’s and that still isn’t good enough for him. I play the sport he wants me too but he complains about away games. I drive Max everywhere she wants, get her there on time yet I’m still making her late."   
  
"Dads suck.” Steve said yes locked on to Billys. He knew it was so the other boy didn't have to look at the water. Billy chuckled.

“I could drink to that.”   
  
“I can get us a bottle of something.” Steve offered. Billy was tempted. The last time they drank and smoked together it lend to a snuggles, on the other hand Steve was emotionally charged (so was he but he wasn’t going to remit it even to himself) and that could lead to more tears.   
  
“Nah, let's go a little deeper. You didn't even stay in here that long.” He tangled their fingers together, leading Steve deeper, only to the middle of his chest. He let go, with a rush of recklessness helped from the weed he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s middle, picking him up, ignoring his squeak of shock, and swaying him in his arms.   
  
“What are you doing?” Steve asked, his voice coming out breathless.  
  
“Dancing.”   
  
“There’s no music.” Steve said in a hushed voice, his forehead rested on Billy’s. He was so close, he could smell the minty toothpaste and smoke on Steve's breath, wondering if he should have brushed his own teeth. Steve shifted, his knees resting along the sides of Billy’s waist. His skin was so soft. His thumbs drew circles on the small of Steve's back. It was so tempting to reach down and give that perk ass a squeeze.   
  
“Sure there is, use that brain of yours. What do you hear?”   
  
Steve hummed, tipping his head, their noses brushed causing Billy’s heart to race. “I think I can Wham!” He whispered. 

Billy groaned, not in pleasure but in pain.   
  
"Wham! Really princess? That's so lame!" He yelled twirling them around. 

"You can't say that! You have shit taste in music!" Steve got out in between giggles. Billy drew back with an exasperated gasp.  
  
"Me?! I have shit taste in music! How dare you pretty boy? I lessen to classics and classics only, none of this new age shit."  
  
"Oh is that so?"  
  
"Thats it is."  
  
"Ok Mr.Classic come on and play me a tune."   
  
The smile on Billy's face hurt from how big it was. He stared to hum Scorpions Rock you like a Hurricane. He 'danced' them back and forth from the shallow end to the beginning go the deep end. Steve wrapped his long, lovely legs tight around Billy's middle, drawing them even closer, if that was even possible. He could feel Steve's dick up against his lower stomach.   
  
**Purrrrrr**

Steve's eyes fell to Billy's lips.  
  
"You're a good dancer." He said quietly. 

"I got a good parter." 

It was like someone pushed them, they tilted their heads, just a breath away...

“Steven!” The porch light flicked on, illuminating the yard. They pushed apart, slashing to face the new voice. It was Steve’s mother, suitcase next to her as she leaned on the sliding glass door. It was like a bucket of ice water was poured over his head. The lazy, warm atmosphere was gone in a bink.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a friend over.” She said voice disinterested, already facing away from her son. Steve smoothly pulled himself up from the poolside, dripping over to his mother. Billy followed feeling shaken. Had they almost kissed? It seemed like Steve was going too. The other voice in the back of his head growled at the interruption.   
  
“I thought you and dad were getting home on Tuesday? You’re super early.” Steve says as he dries off. His mother scoffs, rummaging in the fridge until she yanks out a bottle of white wine.   
  
“Yes well you know your father darling.” She pours a hefty portion of wine into a long stem wine glass. Her gaze locked on Billy’s wet form. “You’re not Tommy.” Fuck. Billy could smell wine heavy on her as if she had already demolished a bottle on her way home.   
  
“No ma'am I’m Billy, Billy Hargrove.” He wipes his hand so it’s dry enough to offer to shake. She takes it and gives it one pump, dropping it like it was covered to to wipe her hand on her powder blue pencil skirt.   
  
“I’m Steven’s mother Diane, pleasure to meet you.” She is lying Billy knows it, Diane could care less. Her thoughts are in the glass she has yet to take a sip from.   
  
“Where’s dad?” Asks Steve, seeming about as interested as his mother was consering Billy.   
  
“Still in the car on the phone, doing god knows what.” The way Diane says it makes Billy think she does know and isn’t willing to share and going by the wince Steve makes so does he.   
  
“Ok, I’ll see him in the morning then. We are going to head to bed. Night mom.” Steve gives her a kiss on the cheek, she doesn’t move to reproach. Hell she doesn't say good night back.  
  
Billy wasn’t planning on staying overnight but wild horses couldn’t get him to move from Steve’s side. If his own flesh and blood couldn’t bother with him Billy was going to fucking spoil him as mush as he could. They moved up to Steve’s room, a blue plaid nightmare, stripping out of their wet bathing suits. Steve tossed him a clean pair of boxers, normally Billy would sleep in the nude but he tugged them on. Billy got into bed first, lying on his side with Steve crawling in, turning so his back faced Billy. Billy was still feeling bold from the weed so he pressed along the brunet. Steve let out a sigh and quicker than ever Billy fell asleep inches from his down fall.  
  


* * *

  
Billy woke suddenly. The clock on the nightstand read one am. He lay there wondering what could have woke him? It was still dark out so his dad would still be in bed, same with Susan. Maybe Max was sneaking off again....wait a minute. He didn’t go home last night. It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was still at Steve’s house, sleeping in Steve’s bed! He shifted only to be met with a groan of displeasure. Wrapped around him (how the fuck did he miss that detail) like an octpus was Steve Harrington himself. His pretty little face smashed into Billy’s shoulder blade, drool wetting his skin while his arms and legs sprawled over Billy’s body. Now that Billy was awake, he could feel the sweat built up between them, that boy radiated heat like a furnace. It was kind of gross how sticky they were. Steve nuzzled into him letting out a breathy sigh.   
  
“Billy…” He murmured then let out a snore. Billy was in heaven.   
  
**"Purrrrr….."** The sound escaped Billy’s lips, rumbling in his chest, surprising Billy. That was the first time that sound came out from his lips. The other times had been in his head. 

Steve grumbled, mouthing at his exposed skin. “Kitty…”   
  
What a fucking dork. It was physically painful to peel away from the sleep warm body, every fiber in Billy screaming not to. Billy did, knowing he needed to get back to his house. He slipped into the bathroom, clothes in hand. After a bit of searching he found an almost empty perfume bottle and a tube of lipstick. He smudged some of the lipstick over his mouth and chin. Next he rimmed the sides of his thumb and pointer finger bending them into a ‘o’. He pinched the skin at his neck and blurred the marks with his fingers, praying that it would look like kiss marks. Next up he sprayed his chest before buttoning up his shirt haphazardly. It might be enough to fool his father into thinking he spent the night at some chicks place.   
  
When he went to leave to stole one more look at Steve. The brunet had now wiggled into the indent were Billy was. He strode over unable to help himself. Steve looked so fucking peaceful, like the princesses Billy teased him about. He traced Steve jawline with his thumb. How did he get his skin that soft? Billy watched his thumb move side to side, pushing down a touch harder with each pass. In a blink Billy curved his thumb, the nail catching on Steve’s jaw. With a flick and a hard push, Billy's nail cut into the soft skin of Steve’s under jaw. The other boy flinched but didn’t wake.   
  
Billy watched numbly at the small beads of blood appearing. Transfixed Billy swiped the pad of his thumb through it, catching the droplets and bring them to his mouth. The coppery scent and taste filled his system. It was sweet, tangy. Drool flooded his mouth, Steve’s blood had the taste of wild flower honey. In a trance Billy angled his head back and licked over the spot, gathering the blood. Yes… He sucked over the cut, bring more blood to the surface, swallowing it down greedily.

**Purrrrrrrrrr!!!**

No! No no no no! Billy stubbled back, horror filling his body. He _cut_ Steve. He fucking _licked_ it up like it was ambrosia!

Billy somehow got to his car and drove away, his head a riot of voices and feelings. Dark, angry, confused, why? He could still taste Steve, sweet and heavy. Billy stopped the car, flinging the door open, barely making it out before puking. There wasn’t anything in his system so he ended up dry heaving. Something was very, very wrong with him. He was a sick fuck just like his dad said he was. No normal person would think their friends/crushes blood is delicious. Once he thought his stomach was settled enough, Billy shakingly went home, driving so slow a baby could have crawled a head of him.

Neil was waiting for him in the living room, getting into Billy space the moment he stepped in. “Where the fuck were you? Huh! You keep skipping out like you own the place boy.”

“I was with a girl, last minute date, I’m sorry sir.” Billy said, mind still stuck on what happened at Steve’s. His father grabbed his face, roughly forcing his head up. He spotted the lip stick, letting go and taking a step back. Smack! Billy’s cheek stung. He didn’t move though, knowing reacting would make things worse. A small part of him wanted it to go further. For once he felt like he deserved a beating for causing Steve to be hurt by his hands again.

“You better have gloved up, I won’t be paying for some slut’s bastard.”

“I did sir.”

“Good. And stop pulling this shit Billy.” His father shoved him hard into the wall as he went up stairs. Billy let out a breath, relieved his half baked plan worked.

* * *

He was dreaming, at least that's what he thought. Billy was in his room, sitting up right, facing the door. Face tucked into his knees. The house was still; quite...there weren’t any snoring from his dad or barking from the neighbors dog.

**Why did you make us run away?**

Billy flinched, sitting next to him was...well..him but not. Not Billy ( Billy was just going to start calling him Nill) pouted. Nill had all of Billy’s features, the only difference was the black veins and pure black eyes boring deep into his soul.

**I have watched. He wants us.**

“I can’t deal with my fake self in a fucking dream.” Billy muttered. He wondered if he pinched himself in the dream it would wake him in real life.

**I AM NOT FAKE! Stupid Host. I should take over your body now.** Nill shoved Billy down on the bed, hands wrapped around his throat, pressing. Billy punched up and wasn’t that fucked up to see. The mirror body hunched over in pain, grip still tight.

Nill growled in his face. **Weak! Weak Host! Had to take over when the Rest were calling us to the Other, had to take over when you wanted but didn’t take Pretty Boy Princess Steve.**

Billy wheezed out a laugh. “I am more fucked up then I first thought if I have to explain to myself why I can’t just take..” Nilly wrinkled his nose. His hands loose on Billy’s throat.

**But Steve is the perfect mate. We share the same thoughts, have seen how Steve is with the young. Blood so sweet, ripe for the picking. Perfect perfect little mate.**

Billy didn’t know what kind of nightmare this was but he wanted out of it. Asap.

**WEAK!** Nill screamed, hands back on Billy’s throat and squeezed with a force he had never experienced before.

Billy woke gasping for air, clawing at his throat, shaking from the dream. He curled into himself, holding back tears of frustration and fear.


	13. Mistakes

The fourth of July was coming up fast and Billy had been putting a small amount of distance him and Steve. He stopped going over Steve’s house for late night swim lessons and he only stayed for half the time he normally would when he dropped Max off at the arcade. His gut would churn when Steve’s face would fall at another poor excuse he came up with to not hang out but it was for the best. Billy was the loose canon here. He fucking drank some of the other boy’s blood. Billy understood that he couldn’t keep it up for long, he was getting exhausted both mentally and physically.  
  
The less time he spent with Steve the more time he was alone with his thoughts which seemed to be getting more aggressive. The weird dreams didn’t stop, they came every night, always with ‘Nill’ starring in them. Sometimes it would be just Billy facing down an even more pissed off version of himself, fighting tooth and nail to get to Steve. Other times it would be Nill standing over dream Steve, screaming at Billy to go get the other boy and claim him, like he was a fucking prize. Other times Nill would be grinding up on dream Steve, taunting Billy as he desperately attempted to get them apart. He got less and less sleep from them, half afraid he was going to wake up looming over the real Steve with a knife.  
  
Because of the lack of sleep Billy was more of an ass and clumsy. He bumped into walls and tripped down stairs all the while yawning so big you could shoot a basketball into his mouth. He also has been eating ice. Ya, that's not really that strange but Billy isn’t an ice chewer. It hurts his teeth and he never cared for the sound of it. He was gulping down slurpees like they were the secrets to eternal life everyday at work. He got so many that the girl behind the counter stopped charging him.  
  
The kids check in on him. He knew they were being nice but he started to worry that he would go after them as well. He didn’t want to hurt anyone but he didn’t trust himself. Billy thought about going to them and telling them about the other voice and the weird things he started to do. They were kids though, what were they going to do? The only thing that was good about this was him being home all the time, there for Neil didn’t have an excuse to hit him. Billy cleaned and tidied more than ever mostly cause it helped him keep awake. He was folding a basket of pajamas when the doorbell rang.  
  
“I’ll get it!” He called out, stubbing his smoke out. It was down to the filler anyways. He pulled the door open,slamming it back again when he saw Steve on the steps. Steve jerked forward slipping his leg in to jam the door before it closed all the way.  
  
“Fuck! Billy what the _hell_?” The brunet bullied his way in. For someone so scrawny he was good at pushing. “Seriously, what the hell man?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“You have acting weird since we last hung out."

"No I haven't." Billy said quickly, the lie tasting like ash on his tongue.

"Yes you have. We don't hang out anymore, you practically ran away from me at the pool and the kids are saying you barely acknowledge them.” His big brown eyes stared into his blue ones, making him freeze. He looked so heart broken. “Is it me? Is it because of us sharing a bed? Did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?"

Billy opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Steve wasn't wrong about the awkwardness coming from them sharing a bed but was on Billy. He was the one to make it weird. 

"Shit." Steve dragged a hand though his hair, body sagging like someone had cut the strings holding him up. "Please don’t take it out on the kids ok? They are starting to like you and you don’t want to ruin that right? So if it’s me we don’t have to hang out anymore, I can drop out of the campaign. I’m sure they won’t care, the kids had a fun time with you and I just slow everyone down. I can show up to the arcade earlier that way you don’t have to see me. Just-Just please tell me so I can fuck off for good or whatever.” 

Billy was still frozne as he let Steve babble at him, numb from the of his head to the tips of his toes. Shit. He didn’t...he never...  
  
It _wasn’t_ Steve and he wanted to unstick his mouth to tell him so but he _couldn’t_ get his jaw to move.

**Speak!**  
  
**Speak!**  
  
But he fucking _couldn't_!

  
A few minutes of tense silence appeared to give Steve his answer because his shoulders slumped in a sad way. He wrung his hands and sniffed clearly holding back tears.  
  
“Ok...ok...I’ll go. I’m sorry.” He pushed past Billy closing the door softly.  
  
Billy tossed and turned that night, awake not from dreams but from the heart wrenching look on Steve’s face. He looked resigned like he knew this day would come. With a huff Billy got up, throwing the sheets aside. He paced around his room, chewing on a thumb nail. Billy ached to make things right with Steve.

**Go!**  
  
Go!  
  
GO!  
  
“I know shut up!” Billy hissed quietly, pulling on his hair. He faced his mirror, poking at his reflection. “This is all your fault, you have the fucked up brain. You’re the one who drank his blood.” There was a nagging sensation twisting in his chest. It was telling him to check up on Steve. That he needs to make sure the other boy was safe. Then a thought hit him.

Nancy told him he was bullshit. That their relationship was bullshit. In a twisted way Billy not saying anything to contradict Steve’s fears about the rough turn in their friendship Billy was just like Nancy. He basically told Steve _without_ words that he thought they were bullshit.

Fuck!  
  
Billy was moving to his window, prying it open to sneak out of his house. He inched down the roofing, swinging a leg down to a poorly made trellis. He used it to climb down and started to sprint toward Steve’s house. Steve’s house was completely dark, two cars in the driveway instead of one. Billy jimmied the lock on the fence, creeping to where Steve’s bedroom window was. He scooped up some gravel, tossing the pebbles hitting the glass.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He tossed some more.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Either Steve was super mad or a heavy sleeper because Billy was already on his third hand full. His gut kicked, pain twisting in his side. He dropped the rocks to clutch at it. His feet moved away from the house without his permission. He traveled to the fence in the back, jumping over it in one leap. He took off in a jaunt. Billy grabbed uselessly at anything around him but he was running faster than he ever did before. His feet took him to the quarry only slowing down when he could see a figure in the distance. He decided to disregard how he got there to focus on Steve, the floppy hair making him easy to identify.  
  
Crickets chirped in the tall grass breaking the silence around them. Steve’s back was too him, watching the moon. Billy had a quick flash back to the last time he followed Steve into the woods.  
  
“Steve.” Billy softly said, his voice carrying in the still of the night. Steve’s arm raised, wiping at his cheeks.  
  
“What?” Billy’s heart at the flat tone in his voice.  
  
“Steve, I’m sorry I should have said something, anything. I never wanted to make you feel how Nancy made you feel.”  
  
“Well it’s a little too late for that.”  
  
“What-” Billy choked. Steve turned to face him, the brunets chest was ripped open, bone and thick flesh pulled apart, his exposed lungs expanding as he breathed, his heart gone.  
  
“I don’t understand! What’s happening!” Billy screamed, reaching for the other boy. Steve stepped back, one heel nuding at the edge of the cliff face.  
  
“I went out to clear my head, to try to piece together what I did wrong and something got me.” Blood pumped out onto his shirt, dripping down into the dirt. “It’s your fault I was out here. If you were with me than you could have stopped me but you didn’t care and the Rest got me. **_The Rest got me._** ” Billy screamed louder as red, slimy tentacles burst from the ground encompassing Steve, dragging him below the surface.  
  
Billy woke falling out of bed, Steve’s name on his lips. _FUCK!_ It was a dream, it was all a dream but it felt so fucking real. Tears blurred his vision as he fumbled to get up.  
  
**That is what could happen Host. If we don’t mark what is ours, we won’t be able to stop the rest. Make this right with our Steve.**  
  
He blindly went to Max’s room, hands shaking as he clumsily opened the door. Max was sound asleep, red hair poking out from her sheet. On her side table sat her radio. He scooped it up scuttling back, wedging a chair under the doorknob. He wet his lips then pushed the side button.  
  
Krch!  
  
“S-Steve?”  
  
Krrrch!  
  
“Come in Steve, please.” Nothing, empty air. Billy’s heart rate picked up.  
  
“Steve, come on. I know I fucked up. It’s not your fault I’m an asshole. I haven’t been sleeping well lately and I…” Billy let the button go. He scrubbed a hand over his face, unsure of what he wanted to say. “I have no excuse but please, it’s not you, it’s never you.”  
  
Krrchhhh  
  
“Billy?” Fuck. It was one of the kids. Little Byers.  
  
“Ya?” He answered back.  
  
“You’re on the open wave. Steve’s line is on two.”  
  
Billy groaned. “So everyone could hear me?”  
  
“I doubt it they are heavy sleepers.”  
  
“Then what are you doing up at-” Billy peeked at the clock. “Three twenty in the morning kid?”  
  
“I don’t sleep that much, Steve doesn’t either. He has been getting less sleep recently.” Byers voice was pointed. “I’m glad you are making things right. Steve cares a lot about the party and he considers you to be apart of the party.”  
  
“You know, I used to have a problem where I couldn’t shut the fuck up and the one time I need to open my god damn mouth I fucking didn’t. But you gotta believe me. I’m trying kid...I’m trying.”  
  
“I know you are.” Billy’s tummy flipped. That voice was Steve.  
  
“Hi Steve.”  
  
“Hey Will. Mind if I steal Billy away?”  
  
“He’s all yours.”  
  
Krrch!  
  
Now that Billy knew for sure Steve was there waiting for him to speak all his panicked confidence he had flew out the window.  
  
“Billy?”  
  
Kkkrrrch.  
  
He gulped. “Yeah?”  
  
“I forgive you but this is it. You have made me feel like shit twice and I won’t let it happen again. Next time you pull this disappearing act, ignoring me while I’m right here,not talking to me about what is wrong... I won’t come running back to you.” Billy nodded in agreement until he realized Steve couldn’t see him. “Understand? I won’t let people walk all over me.”  
  
“Yeah, I understand Steve. I won’t, I promise.”  
  
Krrrchhc.  
  
“Ok. Then we’re cool. Night Billy.”  
  
“Night Steve and I’m sorry, I really am.”  
  
“....I know.” Billy hugged the radio to his chest feeling both happy and dreadful. He still didn’t understand what was wrong with him but he wasn’t going to leave Steve hanging like that. Holy shit he barely made it a week without breaking down. He didn’t go back to sleep that night, too afraid of yet another awful dream.  
  


* * *

  
  
Billy went to Scoops the next day after work a zip lock bag full of sugar cookies he made when he gave up on sleep. The cool air of the mall got him to relax and Scoops was even cooler. Robin waved at him with her scooper, bright green ice cream dripped from the scoop. When the customers left to sit down Billy stepped up.  
  
“Hey dingus.” She greeted.  
  
“Hi to you too. Is Steve here?”  
  
“Yup, he’s in the back with Duston.”  
  
“How come the little twerp isn’t with the rest of the rat pack?”  
  
Robin shrugged. “We are trying to break a super secret Russin code and the other kids don’t believe him. They think it’s some old broad cast that was left on the air. Steve thinks there is something more to it so he agreed to help him.”  
  
Billy slowly blinked. “...Really?”  
  
“Who knows but I am helping them because I’m the only one with a whole brain between them.”

The little windows behind her opened with a slap. “We can hear you you know.” Henderson snapped. “I built my own radio by hand, I am a straight A student andI know how to read a map, if anything Steve is the dead weight.”

“HEY!” Steve shoved Henderson away from the window in a teasing manner. “I am your ride you little twerp. Anymore lip out of you and I will leave your ass to walk home.”

“Steve, brains isn’t everything, it’s good to have the tokin princess in the group.” Steve flipped him off while Robin snorting out a laugh. Billy bit his lip to shove his own down his throat. Steve stomped away coming out to the front.

“Robin, it's your turn to babysit.” Billy played with the bucket of spoons left out as he watched Steve switch places with Robin. He shoved the bad of treats at him when Steve got close enough.

“I know it’s not oatmeal, my dad used all of it for breakfast and Susan forgot to get more so I used what we had.” Billy reframed from giving Steve a once over. He was going to talk to their manager one day and demand a new uniform. Steve let out a huff and took the cookies, opening up the baggie fishing out a perfectly round treat. He took a huge bite, so big he took also half the cookie.

“I already forgave you.” He said but his mouth was so full, it sounded more like; “ I eady borgae oo.”

“I know but I wanted to show you as well.” Steve gave him a smile. Billy's heart should melt over the sight of Steve stuffing his cheeks full of cookies yet it was happening. 

“Thanks...hey you wanna come over early to help set up the Fourth of July party?”

“Ya, sure I would love too.”

“Excellent! Come over around nine.” Billy left feeling both lighter and weighted down. He really hoped he wasn’t making a mistake by sticking around.


	14. Galileo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years my dudes!! 2020!!!

Billy woke up apprehensive.  
  
There wasn’t any weird dreams so maybe that was why he felt off, he hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep in a while. He got in his car after packing a small bag of clothes to change into, not realizing how early it was until he was turning onto Steve’s street. Luckily Steve was up, sitting on the porch steps smoking. Steve’s car was the only one in the driveway so his parents must have fucked off again.  
  
“Morning princess, tell me you have coffee.” Billy said in greeting.  
  
“That can be arranged. Come on in.” He ushered Billy into the kitchen. “I was about to make some food, want any?”  
  
Billy clutched his chest in mock faint. “Oh how I love it when you take care of me dear. Keep this up and you won’t be able to get rid of me.” Steve shoved him playfully. He walked to the refrigerator and started pulling out eggs, cheese and milk.  
  
“Jerk. I’m glad you we are ok now. When you stopped talking to me I was worried.” Billy flinched. He knew he would be making it up to the other boy for awhile.  
  
“I never said thanks for looking for me...so thanks. Sorry you had to do that.”  
  
Steve gave him a soft look. “You are a friend, I'd do anything for a friend.” God this boy. Too fucking sweet for his own good. He wore his heart on his sleeve and if anyone tried to snuff his light out Billy was going to kill them. It was now his duty to make sure that Steve was happy. Billy wasn't going to mess it up again.  
  
Steve made them cheesy scrambled eggs and toast. He apologized for it being so simple, Billy teased that next time Steve could make him a full English if he was that worried about it. After breakfast and three cups of coffee for Steve (You are going to add any coffee with that sugar pretty boy? Shut up man, black coffee is gross.) the boys went to the supermarket to pick up some buns, snacks and soda.  
  
“The Byers are bring the potato salad. Hop are bring the burgers and hotdogs. Lucus and his sister Erica are bringing some weird fancy salad. Mike and Nancy got their mom to make her famous brownies. So it’s up to us to get a few extras and to deck out the back.”  
  
A thought accord to Billy as they loaded up their cart with snacks and drinks. “Are you going to be ok?” Billy asked dropping a family size bag of chips in their cart. “The kids will be jumping in the pool.”  
  
“It’s during the day and everyone will be there. It will be different this time. The kids kept pestering me about it and I wanted to tell them to fuck off. Now I’m glad you forced me to host it. It will be like a do over, a rebirth in a weird way.”  
  
Billy slung an arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, tugging him into a one armed hug. “I always know what’s best pretty boy, never question my genius.”  
  
Steve playfully shoved him off, hiding a smile in his hand. Back at the house, they set out to hang streamers and a piñata in the shape of a flamingo Billy had found in the discount bin. Billy fought with the pool floats, cursing them so loud that one of Steve's neighbors told him off.  
  
“Ask him to fucking do it if he thinks it’s so FUCKING EASY!”  
  
“Shhhh!!” Steve got out between giggles. “This is a respectable neighborhood.”  
  
“Well they can all kiss my ass!” Steve snorted coming over to take the evil plastic float from Billy.  
  
“Next time you can pick the neighborhood, how about that honey?”  
  
Billy liked that more than he wanted to let on. Just the thought of waking up everyday with Steve, hell, doing mundane things like reading the newspaper or deciding what to watch on tv sent Billy's heart racing. 

**Purrrr….**   
  
“Fine by me, I’ll get us a place where no one will be so God damn nosey.”  
  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
Billy let his gaze trace Steve as he finished decorating, adjusting himself when the other boy wasn't looking. Fuck. He got hard so easy for Steve.  
  
By eleven the doorbell was ringing.  
  
Buzz.  
  
Buzz.  
  
BUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!!!  
  
“That must be Dustin.” Steve said rolling his eyes. “Only he can make a doorbell sound obnoxious.” Sure enough it was the little nerd, Sinclair and his sister was with him, arms laden with bags.  
  
“Hey asshole, hi Steve. Our moms went overboard, I hope you have room for all of it.” Billy took some of the bags and followed them into the kitchen.  
  
“No worries, my parents got home last night just to leave again this morning and it’s been just be me for the past month so the refrigerator is mostly empty.”  
  
Billy didn’t like the idea of Steve being alone for that long. Tommy had mentioned that Steve’s folks went out a lot but he always assumed that meant dinner and the movies. Soon the rest of the rat pack arrived. Wheeler and little Byers with Ms.Byers, Max and El with Chief Hopper. Robin came by herself, slapping Billy on the back good naturedly, giving a whistle as she explored the lower level of the home. Billy greeted Ms.Byers (It’s Joyce sweetheart) with an awkward hug and shook hands with Chief Hopper. The police chief was massive, Tall, thickly built, had hands the size of dinner plates, he could easily use his position to intimidate Billy and frankly Billy was surprised he hadn’t yet.. He must have heard the story by now of what happened to Steve.  
  
“Billy Hargrove huh? Yeah, Steve mentioned you would be here. Him and El say you are changing your old ways?”  
  
“Yes sir.” Billy hastiy answered.  
  
“Then we won’t have a problem and please don’t call me ‘sir’ makes me feel like a drill sergeant. Hopper or Cheif will do.”  
  
He clapped Billy on the back, following Joyce further in the backyard. Nancy Wheeler and big Byers came in last. Byers said hi to him, Nancy on the other hand ignored him . She bounced over to Steve, Byers in tow, giving Steve a smacking kiss on the cheek. A dark possessive feeling clawed at Billy’s chest. He wanted to snatch her hand away and replay her kiss with his own. They moved to the outside patio area where Hopper got the grill ready and the kids stripped out of their cover ups.  
  
“Steve! You’re coming in right?” Duston asked, splashing in the deep end.  
  
“Ah...ya I guess.”  
  
“Then get your ass in there!”  
  
“Duston!”  
  
“Sorry Joyce!”  
  
Billy could see the hesitation in Steve’s movements.  
  
“You don’t have too.” He said lowly, so no one but Steve could hear him.  
  
Steve nodded, he took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. “Yes I do. New start remember? I’ll be back. There is a half bath down the hall if you want to change as well.”  
  
Billy did and rejoined the party. He couldn’t help but fall back into being a lifeguard when he saw Mike chasing El around the pool.  
  
“No running!” Billy called out earning him a middle finger. The younger girl came to a stop almost having Mike run into her.   
  
“Hi Billy.” El said sliding next to him, sticking her feet into the water.  
  
“Hey El, nice swimsuit.” She glowed when he told her. When El said she got something bitchin she was right. The one piece suit was covered in bright pink flowers and stark white skulls. He didn’t know how they found a print like that but from the little he gathered it fit Jane well.  
  
“Thanks, I like yours too.”  
  
“It’s my work one, nothing fancy.”  
  
“Still nice, I know one person thinks so besides me.” She gave him a cheeky grin.  
  
“Come on El.” Wheeler pulled her up and lead her to the shallow end of the pool, handing her water wings. She stood there, holding the blown up plastic as if it was going to bite her. “They’re for your arms, until we teach you have to swim you got to where those ok?” He helped her in them, draggin the puffs up her arms. Billy could tell she was not a big fan. A tiny dark skinned girl joined Billy as he watched El rip off the wings and toss them at Mikes head, Max cackling as she did so.  
  
“So you’re Billy huh?” Sinclair’s sister asked.  
  
“Yup and you must be Erica.”  
  
“Mmmhmm.” There was something about how she studied him that had him fighting the urge to squirm. “Yaaa...I’m not impressed.” She said flouncing away. He shook his head, exhaling a laugh. He had a funny feeling she was the coolest one besides El out of all these dorks.  
  
Nancy was the next one to approach him, two Cokes in hand. She wrinkled her nose at him, twisting her mouth like she stepped in dog shit. “I hear things are getting better between you and the party.” She said, grasping at something to say after and uncomfortable pause.  
  
“Let’s stop this small talk Miss Wheeler before it gets started. You’re not dumb so lets not beat around the bush. I’m sure you heard already about the weird period Steve and I just went through. We are all go so you don’t have to worry about our resident princess. ”  
  
“Oh Billy we don’t need to go that far, we all know you will fuck up again. It’s in your nature, same goes for everyone here. I will as you said ‘not beat around the bush’. I don’t like you very much and I don’t think I ever will. Steve trust you for some reason and so does El, that in my book means I won’t be firing my gun anytime soon. But hurt him again and I will.”  
  
Billy did a double take, sputtering; “You have a gun!?”  
  
“I wonder what’s taking Steve?” Nancy asked loudly, searching around for the boy in question.  
  
“He said he was changing.” Big Byers said from his seat, snagging little Byers by the arm when he ran by, squirting sunblock on the tweens shoulders.  
  
“Oh, well I’ll go see why it’s taking him so long.” Follow Billy tracked Nancy weaving her way inside. A dark, mean thing curled in Billy’s chest. Nancy and Steve have been broken up for a while now and Billy hadn’t got the hint that Steve wanted her back but… But what if something happened. Nancy could walk in to see Steve undressed, pulling up his shorts. He would look over his shoulder, see her in her little pink bikini, bat his pretty eyes, smile his cute little smile and she would melt. She could be kissing him, trailing her hands over him.  
  
Over skin that **should be yours**  
  
**...ours**  
  
**... MINE.**   
  
Billy followed without thinking. That voice in his head egging him on. He found her knocking on what he guessed Steve’s door.  
  
“Steve?”  
  
“Shit! Fuck! DON’T come in Nancy!” Steve praticaly wailed. “I am going to kill my mom!”  
  
Nancy winched, chewy on her thumb nail. “Oh, let me in Steve, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”  
  
**Mine!**   
  
“Ya princess, we’ve seen it all.” Billy trod up the stairs, startling Nancy. She raised one brow at him. He in exchange gave her a shit eating grin.  
  
“Billy!!” Steve shrieked. He could hear him rush forward.  
  
Click.  
  
“Did you lock the door?” Nancy turned the handle. Sure enough Steve did. “Come on you big baby, let me in.”  
  
“No, I’m not letting anyone in and I’m not going swimming. What I am going to do is get dressed and burn these...these!” Steve didn’t finish but Billy could hear him swear some more. Nancy turned to Billy poking him in the chest.  
  
“Leave.”  
  
“No, I don’t think I will.”  
  
Thud!  
  
Nancy rolled her eyes, grasping the knob again, she pulled up, pushed out and jimmyed it twice. The door swung open.  
  
**MINE!** The voice screamed and for once Billy agreed. **MINE!**  
  
Standing there all innocently like he didn’t just crash Billy’s world was Steve because let's be real, who else would it be. He was rocking a weird tan, mostly likely caused by how his uniform was cut and him being it for long hours. His body was skinny and lean but had definition from basketball practice. Those details weren’t important. Billy already knew those things. What was important was the tiny scrap of cloth he was wearing. The colorful printed speedo cut high on his hips and hugged his bugle. All his freckled skin was on display for everyone to see.  
  
**MINE! MINE, MINE,MINEMINEMINE!** The voice was so loud it almost bowled Billy over. His body jolted forward in an aborted movement only to stop short when Steve fucking whimpered. The three of them stood in deadly silence. It took all of Billy’s strength not to rush at him and take him right there, right now. He wanted to dig his teeth into the creamy looking thigh, wanted to badly to mark him up, to show him how good guys mouth could be. To get him covered in teeth marks so everyone would know he's taken. To never let him go.  
  
It was like string was cut from Steve's body. He fell back on his bed with a moan of distress, making the whole thing worse because now his knee were parted showing a glimpse of soft silky inner thigh.  
  
“Get it out now Hargrove, come on, I know you want to.”  
  
He has no fucking clue...  
  
**MINE!**  
  
“If I knew we were doing a Chip n Dale theme party I would have dressed the part Harrington!” He managed to say, barely holding back the animalistic urges flooding his body. He felt out of control.  
  
Nancy hid a laugh behind her hand. “Well, your mom has never been bolder.”  
  
“She is a pain in my ass! She came in last night, tells me she got me some new clothes to ‘fit the season my darling boy, can’t have you in last years rags’. I thought she was talking about shirts or something. The worst part is I can’t find my other suits!”  
  
“So she must have thrown them out.” Nancy said, patting his knee with sympathy. Steve looked over at Billy. He knew he need to act more like 'himself' so as much as it was going to pain him he needed to be the asshole Steve knew and loved.  
  
“Don’t pussy out now Harrington. You have to even out that tan of yours.” Billy could no longer hold back, he stocked over to Steve, crouching down, getting as close as he could to whisper; “I dare you.”  
  
“...I want more oatmeal cookies. If I do this I want the biggest batch of cookies ever and I don’t have to share a goddamn one of them!”  
  
Billy chuckled lightly, risking brushing his nose against Steve’s hair near his ear. “Sure thing pretty boy.”  
  
When Steve got up Billy gripped the bed in an unforgiving grip. His mouth watered, teeth aching to bite into the bit of fleshy butt cheek poking from the hem line. He stalked after the other boy down the stairs, his breath coming heavy and short. He could see the bottom of Steve's perfect round butt cheeks. He wasn't going to live.  
  
“HOLY F-” Robin cackled, holding her stomach as she fell to a chair laughing .  
  
“I’M BLIND!!” Dustin yelled when Steve outside, pretending to faint into the pool.  
  
“You’re a twerp!” Steve yelled back. Flushing all the way to the roots of his hair.  
  
“There are children here!” Squeaked Max clapping a hand over El’s eyes.  
  
Hopper slid his shades down and whistled. “Hello Mr. Hollywood!”  
  
“Put a cork in it Hopper, this is for a dare and I don’t back down from dares.”  
  
“You could have.” Mumbled Hopper. Steve got ragged on for a little longer. Byers chasing him with his ever present camera, clicking away while yelling ‘smile for the camera sweetie!’. Billy half tempted to ask Byers for a copy. It got worse when the kids convinced Steve to get in the pool. Now he was shiny and wet. Water dripped down off his nose and chin, trailing along his chest, his stomach into the band of the speedo. Billy would pay good money to be that drop right now.  
  
“You might want to close your mouth son, flies will get in.” Hopper said startling Billy out of his staring contest with a drop of fucking water. Ice filled his body. Shit! He hadn’t be discreet at all. There was no way Hopper didn’t smell the fag on him.  
  
“I don’t get it but from an observational view I could you say understand the appeal.” Hopper side eyed him. Now Billy was confused. He expected Hopper to out him, beat him up with the help of Bryers. This wasn’t the script. People don’t not care. The police chef lit up a smoke, taking a deep drag. “Keep it pg, there are kids here.” With that Hopper went back to manning the grill leaving Billy stunned.  
  
**Trick.**  
  
Looking around, no one was acting different. Hopper didn’t suddenly whip around to hit him. He wasn’t calling Joyce to get the kids and run, run away from the fag before he dirtied them.  
  
**TRICK!**   
  
No. No… he didn’t think it was. Billy blocked the weird voice in his head, rolled his shoulders and tried to get back into the party mood. It wasn’t easy. He could hardly stand to look at Steve too afraid he was going to go all caveman on him. Of course that’s when the nerds demand a game of Marco Polo. An innocent game in theory. One person closes their eyes and call out Marco while everyone else in the pool swims away yelling Polo. What people don’t realize it that there is a lot of accidentally touching. Hands on shoulders, waist, a butt if the person is swimming away. Billy waited a few rounds, watching as Steve and the kids flopped around for him to make his move.  
  
“Ok you dewbs let me show you how it’s done.” Billy splashed into the pool.  
  
“You can’t ‘show us how it’s done’, it’s a game of chance, unless you cheat.” Wheeler snarked. He had been the first one tagged and the only one to not find other in under ten minutes. The pool wasn’t that big so Billy didn’t get how he kept missing.  
  
“I never said anything about not cheating.” Wheeler made a face at that and Billy couldn’t help be tease him a little bit more. El had opted out of the game, instead she had been floating around in an inner tube. To Billy’s delight she had been forced to wear the water wigs even when she was in the tube. She looked very silly with all the plastic surrounding her. Billy waded to her and grabbed one of the handles.  
  
“I will need a good luck charm so I will be taking this with me.” Jane grinned and Wheeler glared at Billy. Billy used Jane as a buffer letting Steve hind behind it as well. Their arms and legs tangled in the rush to get away from Wheeler.  
  
“What you are doing is cheating!” Wheeler shrieked, slapping the water.  
  
“What do you think princess? Is this cheating?” Billy asked, unable to help wagging his tongue after doing so. Steve pondered it for a quick moment, tapping his fingers on his chin.  
  
“I don’t see a rule book around so no, I don’t think so.” He teased. Billy wanted to badly in that moment to reach out and bring Steve’s lips to his. It was wonderful to see him so carefree.  
  
Joyce called them for lunch. The kids scrambled out of the pool, digging in as soon as they sat down, El and little Byers where the only tweens who didn’t act like animals. Lunch was delicious and filling. Potato salad, burgers and a walnut spinach salad were devoured as they laze around, soaking in the sun. The radio was playing softly in the background. Byers perked up when the radio announcer listed what was coming up next.  
  
“So Duston told me that someone here knows all the words to Bohemian Rhapsody.” Byers said with a small crooked smile. Steve shot Duston a hurt look.  
  
“Friends don’t lie Steve.”  
  
“Ya well friends don’t have to spill their guts. How did it even come up?”  
  
“That would be my fault.” Nancy said. “We were dropping Dustin off on one of the nights you had to work late. It was playing in the car and I mentioned that I thought it was amazing how he could remember all those lines and that I didn’t know anyone else who could.”  
  
“I said I did and that it was you!” Dustin proudly said.  
  
Steve laid his head in his hands and groaned. “I sing one time in the car and this is my punishment.”  
  
“You sing all the time Steven. Badly I might add.”  
  
“I can and will throw you in the pool Henderson!”  
  
“Let's hear it then princess. You can’t keep us in the dark.” Billy cut in.  
  
“No one really wants me to sing-”  
  
“Yes we do!”  
  
“Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!” The kids started chanting, once again without El or Will, they are just nice like that. Steve made a put out noise but Billy knew he was going to cave. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for those kids. “Ok, fine but I will only do this once and we will never speak of it again!”  
  
When the last notes from Take on Me played out all eyes were on Steve. The radio announcer said that Queen was up next and to enjoy the song. Oh they fucking were going to enjoy the song alright. Steve took a deep breath through his nose and sang. He wasn’t close to Freddy’s voice but he was good. Really good.  
  
“ _Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape from reality Open your eyes look up to the skies and see I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Anyway the wind blows Doesn't really matter to me, to me-_ ”  
  
The longer he sang the more he got into it. Letting go, putting his heart into it. Body swaying to the music. When the lyrics ‘I sometimes wish I’d never been born at all’ died down and the tune changed the kids were vibrating with excitement. Henderson playing air drums, big Byers joining in with air guitar.  
  
“ _I see a little silhouette of a man-_ ” Steve sang.  
  
“ _Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango!-_ ” The kids screamed.  
  
“ _Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!_ ” Joyce and Hopper joined in.  
  
“ _Galileo_!”  
  
“ _Galileo!_ ”  
  
“ _Galileo_!”  
  
“ _Galileo!_ ”  
  
“ _Galileo!_ ”  
  
“ _Figaro!_ ”  
  
“ _Magnifico-o-o-o-o!_ ” Billy jumped in.  
  
“ _I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me!_ ” Sang Steve.  
  
“ _He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity_.” Screamed Henderson.  
  
When it came to the part where Freddy sang “Bismillah, no we will not let you go let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go (never) Never let you go, let me go Never let me go, ooh No, no, no, no, no, no, no” The kids had gotten up and was pulling Steve back and forth, screaming along with him.  
  
_"Oh, mama mia, mama mia"_   
  
" _Mama mia, let me go_."  
  
" _Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me_.”  
  
“ _So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die? Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby, Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._ ”  
  
“ _Ooh yeah, ooh yeah!_ ”  
  
“ _Nothing really matters Anyone can see nothing really matters Nothing really matters to me……… …….. Anyway the wind blows_ ” He ended softy. They all clapped, Hopper telling him it was good but not to quit his day job.  
  
Four o’clock rolled around and the adults plus female Wheeler and big Byers took the kids home. Max and Billy were the last ones to leave, mostly do to Billy not wanting to go. Steve must have picked up on it.  
  
“After dinner do you want to come back over?” He asked.  
  
“Sure, see you then pretty boy.”  
  
Max waggled her eyebrows at him, fluttering her eyelashes too boot. “Sounds like somebody got a date.” She sing songed.  
  
“Sounds like somebody needs to keep their lips shut.” He replied without heat.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll cover for you if it comes to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/812125745275771671/ 
> 
> For the speedo and yes I did need to put Steve in a speedo.


	15. Hugs

Dinner was nothing like the lunch they had. The joy they had felt from being around friends was snuffed out by the time the dinner table was set. Something had happened when they were out for Susan appeared weepy eyed and red nosed, glancing back at Neil with sadness and a touch of fear. Neil had an air of indifference, refusing to meet anyone's eye, using the newspaper as wall. Billy spied an empty six pack and glass beer bottles piled by the trash.   
  
Shit. That spelled trouble. He needed to get through dinner than he would be free to go back to where he belonged. With Steve.   
  
The thing in his chest purred, it was louder this time. It took a moment to realize that he made that sound. Billy hoped he could pass it off on moving his chair funny. Lucky no one cared and Max wasn’t paying any attention babbling about the party. Billy wished she could read the room and take the hint that she needed to keep her mouth shut. Billy helped Susin arrange the food on the table, spooning out portions of dry looking chicken and rice casserole out on the plates as Max retold what happened.   
  
“It was a ton of fun! Steve’s pool is way better than the public one! He said it was heated so we could use it in September! Steve sang for us which was better than I thought it was going to be. We had a cannonball contest and Chef Hopper made the best burgers. Can you believe that it’s El’s first time having a pool party!”   
  
Neils face soured at the mention of the Chef and El. Billy could tell this were going to go down hill and fast. He shoveled food quickly into his mouth, unwilling to stay any longer in the house.   
  
“This was great, thanks Susan but I have to go. I will clean up when I get home so if you want you can leave the dishes in the sink. I should be back before nine.”  
  
“Thank you Billy, that’s very nice of you.” She said with a tight smile. Billy pushed his chair out to leave, flinching when Niel slammed his fist down on the table.  
  
“Billy.” He said tightly. “Where do you think you’re going?”   
  
Billy swallowed.“I am going to a friend's house, sir.”   
  
“Don’t you think that you should stay home tonight son? Spend some time with your family. Get some chores done.”   
  
“But I-”   
  
“But what! What is so important that you have to leave? Is it some girl willing to wet your dick!”   
  
Susan gasped, a hand clenching her necklace. “Neil, don’t say things like that!”  
  
“No, no it’s not a girl is it.” His father asked without really asking. “You have been spending all your time at that boys house. Harrington right? I’ve seen him sniffing around you. Is he fucking you, you fag!” He punched at the table, the silverware clinked with the force. Billy flinced, swallowing hard.  
  
“He isn’t, Steve isn’t one of them-”   
  
“Are you trying to infect him?” Neil sneered. “Hoping the more time you spend with him the better then chance you will taint him?” His arm snapped out, pulling on Billy’s shirt collar. Billy was dragged across the table into Neil’s free fist. CRACK! Blood flowed from his nose and his vision wobbled.   
  
“Oh my god! Neil!” Billy heard Suan cry out. He scrambled to heave himself up, fingers clawing at the lip of the table. Neil upper punched him, Billy’s neck snapped back, ears ringing. Neil must have grabbed a plate because something cool and solid hit the back of his head. He was dragged off the table, hitting the floor with a crash. Neil grunted as he delivered a kick to his ribs. Over and over his dress shoe drove into Billy’s vulnerable underbelly as the teen tried to curl inward, a stray kick to the face cut his lip on his teeth. Neil crouched down, wrapping his rough hands around Billy’s throat and squeezed. Billy’s vision blurred as he bat uselessly at Neil, slapping him on the chest, each delivery weaker than the last.   
  
“STOP IT NEIL! STOP IT!” Billy heard Max beg. She shoved at Neil's arm.   
  
That’s when Neil made the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
It must have been by accident, Neil would never ever hit Max. He actually loved her. But when he ripped his arm away from her grasp he ended up backhanding her. She fell to the floor, clutching her cheek, tears flowing down her face. A red mist clouded Billy’s head. The thing in his head roared. One moment he was dazed on the floor the next he was on Neil. He could feel his knuckles on Neils face. Flesh mashing on flesh. Blood warm and sticky covered his knuckles. A deep dark laugh built in his throat. Fuck it felt good, so good to finally rail into his father. The voice in his head crowed with glee at seeing his father face painted red with his blood.   
  
Small arms wrapped around his waist pulling him away.   
  
“Billy. Stop. Please.” Max’s voice sounded rough, like she had been screaming for a prolonged time. Maybe she had been.   
  
And Billy did. Only because Max asked him too. The red mist dispersed leaving him feeling off kilter. He wobbled off his father, stumbling as he stood. Neil groaned, spitting blood and a tooth onto the floor. He nose was bent to the left in an unnatural way and his eye was slowly puffing up and closing into a deep purple shiner. Billy didn’t wait for Neil to yell the words ‘get out’. He grabbed his keys, one destination in mind.  
  
Billy didn’t remember the ride over. That dark voice whispering in his head how he was a fool.   
  
How he had Neil right where he wanted him; How he could have killed him, should have killed him.  
  
 **Why. Why. Whywhy didn’t we? We had the power, the strength too. Why are we so weak? Why are you so weak?**  
  
Billy didn’t realize he was parked outside of Steve’s until the drivers side door opened. Steve crawled in, big beautiful brown eyes taking in the new bruises and blood stains. They sat in silence for a minutes. He let the sounds of Steve’s breathing ground him. He could see out of the corner of his eye Steve reached out and lightly took Billy’s hand in his.   
  
“Billy, Max radioed, told me you were on your way. Want to come with me? Dustin let me borrow Return of the Jedi and I made popcorn. I figured that a movie might be nice.” He was thankful Steve didn’t ask if he was ok. He didn’t know what he would have said if he did.   
  
Billy nodded, jerking his head up and down robotically. Steve rounded the car. He pried Billy's fingers off the steering wheel, linking Billy's sweaty hands with his cool dry ones.  
  
Steve brought him in, leading him to the couch. “I’ll be right back.” Steve said, brushing Billy’s hair away from his face. Billy arched into the touch like a cat, casing the warmth. When Steve came back he held a first aid kit and some towels. He knelt between Billy’s thighs, shaking some hyrdoranpyozi onto a cotton swab and dabbing it on Bill’s cut lip. He looked so concerned, so sad. Usually Billy would be spouting some line about not needing pity, this time he couldn’t bring himself to do so. It was unbearably wonderful to give in and let someone care about him.  
  
“I’m not a doctor but I don’t think your nose is broken.” Steve mummered, cupping the side of Billy’s face. Billy looked into his eyes, brown and rich like whisky.   
  
“I’m ok princess. I’m ok now.” Billy’s tongue felt thick and clumsy over the words, he nuzzled into Steve’s palm, finding calluses. The dark thing in his head purred when Steve didn’t flinch away from his touch. When Steve moved his hand away Billy swallowed a whine.   
  
Steve finished up, leaving the kit on the floor. He popped the tape into the VCR and went to get the popcorn. When he came back he paused, staring at Billy. He must have made up his mind about something if the determined look on his face said anything. Steve positioned himself sideways on the couch, pulling Billy into the cradle of his legs. Billy laid back, head under Steve’s chin. billy practically melted into the cruise of Steve's body. The dark thing in his head purred in satisfaction. Steve situated the popcorn bowl on the floor, in easy reach and to Billy’s surprise brought a couple kernels to Billy’s mouth. He slowly opened his mouth allowing Steve to feed him. Unable to keep himself from kitten licking the salt off the tips of Steve’s fingers.   
  
Oh...   
  
This was nice.   
  
**Purrrrr**   
  
For the first time since that afternoon Billy felt warm again.   
  
Half way through the movie Steve spoke. “I won’t ask what happened, I will leave that up to you and only if you want to. But promise me that you will stay here. There isn’t an expiration date either. You can stay as long as you want to or need to.”   
  
Billy wanted to refuse, to say that he couldn’t stay, that he would be fine but the words wouldn’t come. In truth wild horses wouldn’t be able to drag him away from Steve at this point.   
  
**I ,We would not allow it.**  
  
A flash of some other worldly rage filled him, deflating once more when Steve fed him more popcorn and stroked his sternum.   
  
**Mine...All mine.**   
  
The movie ended too soon for Billy. He had started to calm down toward the ending. The idea of going to bed and not having Steve there to keep him warm throughout the night was stifling.  
  
“Ca-can...can I sleep with you?” Billy swallowed hard enough that you could hear a click.   
  
_Faggot!_ Screamed a voice that sounded too much like his father rang in his head. He shook his head, as if that would help get rid of that word from his mind.   
  
“I mean share a bed! I-I-I don’t want to be alone.” Even as he said the words he wanted the sink into the floor. He was a stupid foolish greedy little thing. Always clawing for more. It wasn’t enough to have Steve as a friend. It wasn’t good enough to have Steve patch him up and fucking coddle him was it! What an ungrateful shit...his father was right.  
  
“Hey, sshhh, of course you can Billy, none of that now.” Calloused fingers gently brushed tears off of his cheeks. He didn’t realize he had started tearing up. Billy followed Steve on weak legs to his room, letting Steve unbutton his shirt and tug it off, folding it on a chair.   
  
“Oh my god.” Steve gasped taking in the mottled purple, blue and black decorating his chest and back. “Fuck! I should have checked, I’m sorry.” Steve ran back down stairs and stomped back up, bruise cream in hand. He squirted a large glob into his hands, warming it up. Steve trailed his hands on Billy’s chest, rubbing the cream in circles. He couldn’t help but whence when Steve found a partially sore spot.   
  
“Need me to stop?”   
  
“No.”  
  
“Ok, let me know if it gets too much.” Billy nodded, turning around when Steve asked. He put more cream on Billy’s back, slow and steady. Once Steve deemed him done he washed his hands in the on-sweet bathroom. He went for his dresser once he stepped out of the bathroom, fishing some sleep pants from the drawer.

"I hope you don't mind borrowing my stuff. I am sure this will fit you." He said waving a pair of plaid red sleep pants. Billy wanted to make a joke or even commit about how ugly the pattern was, something that was normal behavior for him but he couldn't. He was wiped. Steve let out a sigh, not one of angry or disappointment. It was the kind of sigh a person gives when they want to say something but they know that nothing more could be said.

"I am going to help you get in them ok?"Steve got close again, hands hovering over Billy’s pants. When Billy didn’t say anything he unzipped Billy’s jeans. Steve knelt, flushing when he pulled them down. From where he was kneeling Billy’s soft cock was right under his nose.   
  
“I don’t like underwear.” Billy said robotically. He wished there was a different reason causing Steve to help him get naked and almost burst out laughing at the thought. He almost wanted to call his house and thank his dad. Neil was the reason he was standing bare ass naked in front of his crush.   
  
Steve helped him wiggle into the sleep pants and settle in bad. He surprised Billy when he stripped and changed right in front of him, not bothering to turn or hide his body.Billy let his gaze wander over smooth skin, and dark curls of body hair. He did reframe from taking a look at Steve's dick but did give in to watch his ass flex as he stepped into his own pjs.   
  
Steve flipped back the dull grey blue covers on his ridiculously big bed.

"Good night Billy." 

"Night Steve."

The older teen clicked off his side lamp, plunging them into darkness. Billy stared at the ceiling, trying so hard to shut his brain off, to drift into sleep. He wasn't back at his house. No one was going to come barging in. He didn't need to worry about being attacked. Yet his mind would not stop twirling. After what felt like hour but must have only been ten minutes at tops, Billy felt the bed shift.

"I can feel the tension in you. Any stiffer and I am going to have to check to see if you turned into stone." Steve scooted more to the middle of the bed. "Come here. Please."

Billy took that offer, worming though the covers to Steve. Billy didn't fight to want, hell, the _need_ to plaster himself to Steve. Billy's right arm wrapped around Steve's waist, right leg hitched up around his hips, tangling their legs together. Steve played with Billy’s hair, humming a vaguely familiar tune. Billy fell asleep instantly, never feeling more safe than in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I don't know how first aid works. (つ▀¯▀)つ


	16. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! In this there is blood, no-con biting and there is a hint of not stopping when asked to stop but NOTHING HAPPENS!! Don't worry the boys are all good! Well not mentally but┗(｀・ω・´)┛
> 
> PLEASE TELL ME IF i NEED TO ADD ANYTHING IN THE TAGS TO WARN PEEPS. Thanks.

The next morning Billy woke as if he was shocked by a cattle prod. He sprung up from the bed, stiff as a board, gasping and quaking. He like he ran a 20k marathon without water. Stumbling out of bed into the bathroom Billy took stock of what happened the night before. Coming to a stand still when he saw that once again he was completely mark free. He braced himself on the sink, turning his body this way and that.  
  
Nope. There was nothing. Not one itty bitty mark. Billy pinched the bridge of his nose. There would be no denying anything. Steve had already seen the damage. How the fuck was he going to explain this? He was a freak. Strait out of the comics Max was so crazy for.  
  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Billy sat on the toilet, bring an unsteady hand to his mouth. Would Steve call Hopper on him? Have Billy's ass shipped off to area 51 to be poked and experimented on until some old dude in a wheelchair came along to save him. OK so like he knew Steve wouldn't do something like that to him. Steve was too nice for his own good sometimes. Too good of Billy...which lead him to another train of thought. Would Steve be scared of him now or worse would he think it was a practical joke. That Billy lied about being beat up to get close to him?  
  
Billy toyed with the idea of jumping out the window before Steve could see him. What? If Billy can heal like a fucking magical girl maybe he can land safly on the ground from a secound story window. As Billy formed his half baked plot the bathroom door opened without warning. A very sleepy Steve walked in, jumping a mile when he saw it wasn’t empty.  
  
“Jesus! Sorry I…” Steve trailed off, beautiful brown eyes roaming up and down, examining Billy’s body. So much for running away. “You’re fine.” He softly said.  
  
“...I guess.” Was the only thing Billy could think of saying.  
  
“No. You’re perfectly fine! How? That's impossible, unless…No I would have seen it but maybe-” Steve took Billy’s arms. Twisting to see his wrists. “No number…”  
  
“What?” Billy was beyond confused. Number? What the fuck? Steve looked deadly serious, a hard glint in his eye.  
  
“Were you always able to heal like this?”  
  
“No, I-this! This is new. I don’t know what could have caused it.” Billy was starting to feel a bit hysterical. “Do you know what's wrong with me? Am I a freak?”  
  
“You are not a freak!” Steve said fiercely. “We are calling up the party and letting them know.”  
  
“No! We can’t they won’t understand. I don’t understand this.” Billy waved wildly at himself.  
  
“You would be surprised what these kids understand.” Steve was handling it better then Billy could have asked for which was great cause Billy felt like he was going to fall to pieces and any moment.  
  
“Fine, ok call them the fuck up. How they can help is beyond me!”  
  
Wheeler, El, Sinclair, Will and Dustin were the only ones that could make it. Max had said that Neil was checking her room every ten minutes so she couldn’t sneak away and Nancy and big Bryers were at their jobs. The two boys waited down stairs for the kids. Steve shoved a bowl of lucky charms into Billy's hands and he ate without really tasting anything. Steve was quiet. He kept looking up at Billy and then away, chewing his bottom lip. He wanted to badly to say something yet no words could come out of his mouth. It was a relief when the doorbell rang and the kids came scrambling in.  
  
“I don’t get it he looks fine to me, Max said he got fucked up.” Dustin said after a glance at Billy.  
  
“No that’s the problem!” Steve said a bit shrill like.  
  
“You want him to be hurt?”  
  
“No! Sheesh! He was hurt and not he’s not!”  
  
Wheeler rolled his eyes in a painful looking way. “That’s how healing works Steve!”  
  
“Oh!” Little Bryers exclaimed. “This is like at the pool. The cuts on your arm magically getting better.”  
  
“You got hurt at the pool?” Steve cooked his head, concern written on his face. “I thought you said you fine.”  
  
“Ya it was from…” They all peered at him when he paused. Billy licked his lips nervously.  
  
“Billy what happened at the pool?” Steve prodded.  
  
“You didn’t see any science-y looking people did you?” Duston asked.  
  
“No, why do you kids keep asking shit like that.”  
  
The group exchanged a look. “You tell us when your super powers kicked in and we will tell you what happened last year.” Will said steely.  
  
“Now I have super powers un-fucking believable. This is going to sound ridiculous.”  
  
“Hit us with it.”  
  
“I had an… remember when I was joking with you about how Heather was flirting on me?” Billy asked Steve, rubbing the back of his neck feeling awkward and small under the gaze of so many people.  
  
“Ya?”  
  
“Well I had an altercation with Heather. She attacked me with her um... mouth.”  
  
Steve wrinkled his nose, pure dislike oozing from him.“She kissed you?”  
  
“I didn’t want her too! I was sitting down taking my break and bam she’s all over me! When I went to get away she grabbed on my arm, cutting me with her nails.” Billy flexed his arm, turning it over where the cut should have been. “Heh...you know what's weird? I could have sworn it was infected, the cuts I mean.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Mike asked, appearing to be taking what he was saying seriously which Billy was thankful for. Most of the time Wheeler didn’t seem to take anything someone besides El said seriously.  
  
“I was feeling dizzy, warm, the blood come out was a weird color and my veins were black. I passed out and then you found me. I thought I must have been seeing things.”  
  
“I’m going to assume you got into another altercation and your Wolverine healing kicked in again.”  
  
“Pretty much. Steve saw how I was last night.” Steve nodded, hair boppin with the movement.  
  
A weird thought occurred to Billy. Taking the chance he might sound even crazier than he already was Billy spoke; “I also have been hearing a voice in my head.”  
  
“Everyone has a voice in their head.” Dustin said with a roll of the eyes.  
  
“No shitbird, a different voice. When I get mad or something, it’s like someone else is trying to egg me on. Get me to do things. It wants things too-”  
  
**Shut up!**   
  
Billy’s mouth clicked shut. The kids and Steve stared at him.  
  
“Holy shit! Can you hear it now!? What's it saying!?” Duston was jumping up and down, excitement pouring off him.  
  
“I-”  
  
**SHUT UP!**   
  
“Holy fucking shit! Your eyes turned black for a split second!”  
  
Little Bryers made a moaning noise, his arm reaching up to touch the back of his neck. He gaped at Billy, shaking slightly, face devoid of color. “Guys” He whisper. “It...I feel.” He looked at Billy with watery eyes. “Just now, coming from you, it feels like the Upside Down.”  
  
“WHAT!” The boys screamed, Billy gave a puzzled look.  
  
“What’s the upside down?”  
  
“El closed it Will!”  
  
“She closed _what_!?”  
  
“Guys what if we missed something!”  
  
“We burned the tunnels! Remember, kill the brain kill the body.”  
  
“You fuckers burned something!”  
  
“She would have told us if she felt anything!”  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?” Billy screamed, heart pounding so hard he was sure it was going to pop out of his chest. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THE UPSIDE DOWN!”  
  
And so they told him. They told him about Will being taken into another dimension two years ago. About monsters, real, breathing creature hungry for blood, pushing their way into the normal world. Steve told him about that night at the Byers, Will getting possessed by a thing they called The Mind Flayer and how they all almost died, how Bob, Joyce’s boyfriend did. How El wasn’t just a little weird girl but a little weird girl with powers and an abusive past.  
  
It was fanciful. It was a cool story. According to them it was a terrifying reality.  
  
Billy stared at El. He could tell she knew he needed proof of what they were saying and not pulling his leg.  
  
“It’s real. All real.” Her arm outstretched to the closet door and furrowed her brow in concentration. The door slammed open, jackets, boots and hats fly out, dancing around them then dropped to the ground. El thumbed at a stream of blood from under her nose.  
  
“There is no way that I’m sitting in a hospital right now high on pain meds is there?” Billy said faintly.  
  
“Nope, welcome to the Party man.” Sinclair slapped him on the shoulder like they had been playing a good game of basketball and not show and tell with the X-Men.  
  
“Do you think you could use your mind powers to find out what might be, well I don’t want to sound rude but what’s wrong with Billy?” Steve asked, cringing a little as he did so. Billy knew that Steve wasn’t saying that he was wrong, only that something inhuman was happening to him. Billy gave a half hearted grin at him to wordlessly tell him he understood.  
  
El’s face hardened with determation. “Ok. I’ll look.”  
  
The kids scrambled around her, bringing things like a box of tissues and a sleeping mask and setting the tv to a channel that only has static. Billy was beyond confused but this chick has superpowers, what right did he have to question her?  
  
“I never tried with a person here. Alway from a distance. Never knew I was going in. Now you will.” El spoke to Billy like he knew what the fuck she was talking about, folding and unfolding the sleeping mask. A nervous fidget.  
  
“Billy and I can go upstairs.” Steve offered. “That way we aren’t too close.” She agreed giving them a small hesitate smile.  
  
Back in Steve’s room Billy once again felt like he was going to collapse. He was greaful that Steve was up here with him instead of down stairs doing whatever the fuck El was up too. Steve sat on the bed, long legs stretched out in front of him, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Billy didn’t ask even though he knew he should. He climbed on Steve’s lap, legs Hooking over Steve's thighs. Steve startled at the added weight but didn’t say anything. He brought his arms up and around Billy's back, rubbed a hand up and down.

“It’s going to be ok. We are here to help.”  
  
“Why?” Billy murmured.  
  
Steve pulled back, cupping Billy's face tenderly. “Cause we care about you....I care.”  
  
That’s it. Billy couldn’t take it anymore. He felt rubbed raw from the last twelve hours and frankly his give a shit meter was broken. Billy ducked down, placing a sweet kiss to the apple of Steve’s cheek. He exhaled a quiet noise, hands clutching at Billy. When he wasn’t pushed away dared to kiss Steve again This time closer to his mouth. Steve melted into it, tipping his head just so, locking their mouths in the most perfect kiss Billy ever received. It wasn’t fast and biting, the ones he was used to getting. It was tender and slow, like Steve had all the time in the world. The brunet tipped Billy’s jaw up and to the side as he slowly thrusted his tongue into Billy’s mouth. They kissed and kissed until his mouth felt sore. Billy shifted on Steve’s lap, groaning when his crotch grind against the hard outline of Steve’s dick. The brunet's hips jolted up. Yes! Yes! Yes! Billy thrusted in small pumps making sure to rub with each thrust. Steve thread his long fingers into Billy's hair, pulling at the long strands at the back, angling his head head to plunder Billy's mouth like no one ever did. Not even the boys he kissed back in Cali. No wonder he was called the King.  
  
“Mmm...wait wait, fuuuck. Wait.” Steve pulled back enough to dislodge their lips. “This isn’t the right moment. El could see and I don’t want to have to give her the sex talk this moment.” Even as he said that he continued to thrust his hips, cupping his hands under Billy’s ass, as if he couldn’t get enough of him.  
  
An animalistic sound rumbled from Billy. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to be taken by Steve, fuck! He wanted to take Steve. He wanted Steve loose and pliant for him, begging to be taken over and over again. Steve would be so pretty sitting on his cock **and didn’t he deserve Steve?**   
  
**After everything he has gone through haven’t they earned to have this boy, this beautiful sweet boy for themselves? Himself? Claim him as his own. No one would take him away then. He won’t let them. Steve is his. Steve is Theirs!**  
  
A haze clouded Billy’s mind, his grip tightened on Steve. He thrust harder against him, panting into the warm skin at the base of Steve’s neck.  
  
“Billy.” Steve moaned “Billy...we have...we have to stop.”  
  
Billy didn’t. Billy bite down on the soft exposed neck, hard enough to make Steve flinch and let out a yelp. Billy found his jaw locking and bitting further until the taste of coppery blood hit his tongue. 

"OUCH! Billy! Stop! BILLY!"

Billy popped his mouth off the wound, licking his lips to chase after the last of the blood. He man handled Steve so the other boy laid flat on his back. He crawled over him, caging him in with his body. A tiny voice in the back of Billy’s mind screamed that something was very wrong! It was like his body was being taken over. He could feel and see what was happening but he wasn’t in the driver's seat. Steve started to thrash against him not from pleasure but in fear. No no no nononononnonono! He never wanted Steve to be afraid of him! He needed to stop! Steve was pushing at his chest now, lips pressed tightly shut denying Billy entrance to his mouth. Billy could feel a strength he didn’t know he had pin the boy still. That dark feeling engulfed Billy, drowning out the part of his screaming at himself to stop. He could feel tears building in his eyes.  
  
Billy pulled back and opened his mouth. A voice he didn’t recognize spilled out. **“Let me in, we’ve seen so much of you, we just want to feel you too.”**  
  
Steve’s eyes went wide, darting over Billy. His face paled, draining of all color. Billy bent his head down to see his arms were covered in black veins. They wiggled and moved like they were growing, taking over his body.  
  
“Oh shit! Billy! Billy! If you can hear me it’s going to be ok! I swear it’s going to be fine!” Billy started to cry. Steve, throat bleeding, being mauled still was trying to comfort him. The bedroom door flew open, Billy or whatever was using Billy twisted around. Billy wanted to yell for help, to get Steve away from him but his mouth wouldn’t work.

El flicked her hand at him and Billy hit the wall on the other side of the room. He didn’t feel the impact ubt heard the crash of miscellaneous objects his body hit. Duston ran to Steve pulling the other boy to his feet. The thing in Billy or now the thing (Nill?) controlling him roared in rage. It shook the room.  
  
“OH FUCK OH FUCK!” Dustin screamed back. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HIM!”  
  
“GO GO GO!!” Steve pushed the two kids out the door, slamming it shut. It didn’t do much good. Billy crashed threw it, on the hunt for the **prey getting away from him**.  
  
No not prey! Steve and the kids aren’t some animals to chase after!  
  
**Yes he is! Kids are in the way. He is yours, ours!**  
  
Billy dig his nails into the wooden door frame, literally holding himself back.  
  
**LET GO!**   
  
“NO!” Billy yelled at nothing. “NO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF ME!”  
  
**UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT! I heal you, I make you stronger, I give you what you want so TAKE IT!**  
  
“NO! YOU WON'T USE ME, YOU WONT HURT THE KIDS AND YOU WON'T HURT STEVE!”  
  
**I will because I WANT IT!**   
  
Billy lost control over his body. He went numb like his whole body got dumped into a freezing lake. Billy felt a push. In a blink Billy was surrounded by black empty space. Water lapped at his shoes. What. The. Fuck?!  
  
“Steve?” He called out, voice shaking. “STEVE!” He ran and ran and ran. Call out everyone's names until his voice went hoarse. He colasped to the ground, splashing the non wet water cause why the fuck not right?! Why not have water that isn’t wet cause it’s not as crazy as being locked in your mind while so THING runs around in your body possibly hurting the one out of two people you care about. Billy screamed, punching at the water covered floor, hiccuping on a sob then full out crying, crumpling into a ball.  
  
  
He lost everything.


	17. Points

El’s point of view

It was dark, like always and empty but El could hear echos of Billy's and Steve's voices, bounce off walls that didn't exist. She knew it would be different to do this with Billy so close and knowing that something was happening but not understanding what she was doing to him. Walking forward El peared around looking for Steve’s bedroom door or the boy’s themselves. She didn’t speak. There was no need for her too. She will find them when she finds them. Time is funny in this place. She could never tell how long she has been in there. Time doesn’t seem to exist, it could be days, could be only a few minutes in real time.  
  
“Do you see him?” She heard Mike ask. His voice echo-y and far away though she knew he was right next to her.  
  
“No. Not yet.” She continued on, speeding up when she saw a door. Her hand hovered over the handle. She could hear muffled talking coming from the other side, no longer bouncing in the emptyness. El knew she heard Steve and Billy but what had made her pause was the sound of a third unknown voice. She slowly inched the door open. Billy was on top of Steve, moving so strangely.  
  
At first she thought they were fighting...oh! No they were kissing. El smiled at them. She had hoped they would tell each other their feelings and now that they have she is sure they will both be much happier. That’s when El saw a black shadow hovering over Billy’s form. It grew with each kiss taking a shape of a person…  
  
Steve pulled back from the kiss. _“Mmm...wait wait Billy, fuuuck. Wait.This isn’t the right moment. El could see and I don’t want to have to give her the sex talk this moment.”_ Billy didn’t stop, the thing around him didn’t let him. It took Billy’s head and smashed it into Steve,a parody of the sweet kisses they had been sharing.  
  
“Billy?” El said his name meekly. Goosebumps raised on her arms. The thing around Billy turned its head. She let out a sharp gasp. It was a mirror of Billy but all wrong. It smiled at her, mouth curving too wide, sharp shark like teeth poking out from it’s lips. The non Billy turned and looked at Steve, a black tentral reaching out caressing the side of the other boys face. It let out a loud rumbling pur before turning back to her.  
  
 **This is mine. My host. My toy. You can’t have them. I won’t let you.**   
  
It sunk into Billy, his veins filling with black inkyness.  
  
 **MINE!**   
  
El ripped off her blindfold, swiping at the blood trickling from her nose. “We need to get up there.” She said, standing up and sprinting up the stairs.  
  
The boys followed shouting questions at her. She didn’t waste time answering them, She flung the door open, using her powers to get ‘not’ Billy (because that thing on Steve wasn’t the same boy who played D&D with them or sang Queen in Steve’s backyard) off of Steve. Dustin helped get the older teen out of the room and they all ran for Steve’s car. They all heard a roar, like the ones you would hear at the beginning of a movie, the one with a lion, but this one was meaner, angrier, uglier.  
  
Lucas must have grabbed the keys at some point for he shoved them into Steve’s shaking hands. They all but threw themselves in, Steve flooring it as Not Billy burst out of the house. El wanted to cry. She closed the gate! How could this have happened? She watched as Not Billy ran after them, legs pounding the pavement, hunched over like an animal. They needed a plan and they needed it fast.

* * *

  
  
Nill’s point of view  
  
  
 **It hung back at first, interested in were It was. It knew it should have tried to get back to the hub but the soft fluffy thing that host called Steve was too intriguing. It could sense the others calling for It. One of other host circling It. It didn’t want to go to the hub, to go and meld with the others. It never slept, awake for everything, roaming through the thoughts of its Host. It’s Host is fixated on the one called Steve and It can see why. They don’t have things like that were It comes from. Steve touches the Host, touches It , fills both It and Their Host with throbbing want.**  
  
 **It shows Their Host how to properly claim their mate but the Host denied. The disgust coming from Their Host didn’t make sense. They could protect their Steve, why could the Host not see it. It thought that the blood bond was a good thing. The first drop of their Steve’s blood was euphoric. Now Their Host will understand.**  
  
 **The Their Host didn’t. It was upset, spreading nightmares into Their Host’s mind, showing It’s displeasure.**  
  
 **Then finally the Host makes their move, after their Steve patches them up, cares for them...what a good mate, caring for them so. It was pleased. It needed to show that they could take care of their mate just as much as their mate took care of them. So It prepared to come out of hiding.**  
  
 **Then another host came but in It’s world. This Host was smaller than their Steve. Oh yes one of Steves Younglings. No matter, this Steve was theirs, nothing this new thing could do now. It sunk into their Host leaving the other behind, feeling a warmth It never thought It could have. It took over the move It learned the Host call a kiss. The feeling was forin, bizarre...wonderful. It was more insistent, pushing Their Host back and now It’s shared tongue into the warm mouth of their Steve’s.**  
  
 **Steve made a weird sound. Why? They were doing it like the Host.**  
  
 **Steve protested. Why? Why? Why?!**  
  
 **It pushed more violently into the kiss. The smaller Host lifts It off Steve. It does not like that. They were taking Steve away from It. The one bright spot in It’s life, the only good thing It had ever. In the dark place nothing could come close to Steve. Anything like Their Steve would have been chewed up and eaten. Now some Bitch of a Host is taking what is Theirs! They were taking Steve away and Their Host was letting them! It needed to full control so It did, threw away the host into a place of in between. It will let Their Host out once the Host stops fighting It. It knows more than Their Dumb Ass Host. It will treat their Steve right. With jerky steps Billy’s body stumbled down the steps. It finally had control.**  
  
 **Steve is theirs….It’s...mine… Steve and the other things got into the metal box, It’s host has one. It doesn’t understand yet how to work the box. They go faster than it can in this form.**  
  
 **It can see that Their Steve is the one driving the box! Their Steve is trying to get away! It screams into the night as the box moves farther and farther away. It falls to the ground. It messed up, It scared Their Steve, Their Mate, There Perfect One. It was the Dumb Ass one, not Their Host. They will find their Steve somehow and It will have the Host explain that They didn't mean to scar him off. To come back so them can keep Their Pretty Boy Safe from the Others.**

**It takes off again, panicking and blind.**  
  
 **Something slammed into Its hosts side causing them to meet the ground in a sickening smack. One of The Others was the one that crashed into them. The Other was in the female host. That host also had the same rich colored hair as their Steve’s and while It could see the appeal of that host, it had nothing on their Steve.**  
  
“Where have you been? We need to get the Rest or have you forgotten?”   
  
“No I have not.” **It replied displeased with finally being caught by the Other. It no longer wanted to deal with the Rest, It wanted Steve.**   
  
“Come, I have found more for the Rest.”  
  
 **It didn’t have a choice now. The Other would not take lightly if It defined their mission. So It picked It’s self up, brushing dirt off the host unusual, changeable second skin. It followed the Other past the weird tall dens and into the forest. There around the hot, bad, bright, awful thing that hurts to touch were more of the potential hosts. They called out when they saw Its host, beckoning It over. The Other went, mimicking the behavior of the host the Other lived in. It knew that the Other would lure as many hosts as possible to the Rest before the bright, hot orb went up in the sky. They lure more host’s to them, out to the woods. They knock them out and bring them Home Away from Home. The Rest is pleased with their haul, planting more of it inside of the hosts. It watches as the Rest does it’s work. An unusual feeling stirs in its tummy. It couldn’t help but wonder what Steve would think of the actions taking place. For the first time It wonders what they are doing?**  
  
  
  


* * *

Billy’s Point of View   
  
“HELLO! PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE!” Billy screamed. His throat was sore from the constant yelling. He had gotten over his break down and was now back to searching for anyone or anything that could help him. His guts were knotted in tension thinking about what had occured at Steve’s. The need to know what happened consumed him along with the fear that he had hurt everyone in the house. There was no way to tell time, no landmarks to help him identify where he has been. Nothing. Zip, zero, nothing. Nothing but blackness and shallow water.   
  
“STEVE!” He cried. “MAX! EL!”   
  
There was a good chance he was going to make his throat bleed from all the yelling. Out of nowhere Nill appeared. Billy’s look alike didn’t acknowledge him, too busy staring at his hands. With a roar Billy launched himself at his double, knocking them both to the watery ground. He straddled the other body, landing punch after punch on his face. Nill took it, dull blue eyes locked on Billy’s rage fueled ones. Billy slowed down once he saw that no matter how hard he punched no blood was drawn. Soon enough Billy was panting over the twisted version of himself. Nill took a stuttering breath.  
  
 **I am unsure of what I am meant to do. I am having second thoughts on everything I have known. Your kind is vastly different from my own…** Billy’s double trailed off. **I can’t let you out now, it’s too dangerous, the Other is still here. Watch me, you, us. We have to pretend for now. Then we go to Steve. I have to block the young host out for now. Our Steve would hate to see his Host Younglings hurt.** Billy was left alone again, Nill's image melting from under him.   
  
Hopeless and scared Billy curled into himself and simply laid there, unsure if he wanted to be found anymore.


End file.
